Happy Birthday
by Rose Mistress
Summary: A story filled with the many one shots of the Yugioh characters' birthdays in various scenarios. Sept 2, 2010: Ryou's Birthday
1. Jou's Birthday

Zypher: Well, finally got an idea that kick the crap out of whatever I was going to try and come up with, if I did. Thank Phoenix Takaramono for her birthday idea. So anywho, here's Jou's birthday one-shot. Enjoy.

Summary: Jou is a person that doesn't believe much in myths. But what happens when a shinigami makes its way into his life trying to court him?

Warning: Not much. Just a little heads up that a certain stoic teen will become slightly ooc. Depends on how far I'm going with this one-shot. Also, me don't own Yugioh. Easy to understand.

0

No title yet

0

Jou was a simple boy with a simple dream, to finish up school, find a girlfriend that he may marry one day, have children and live a pretty peaceful life.

But that all changed on one rainy day.

"Ugh! Why did it have to rain today!" Jou whined as he rushed through the crowded sidewalks trying to make it to school. He was already soaked to the bone and cursed himself for oversleeping again. _'And just enough to make me miss the bus.'_ he thought as he finally reached the school gates and walked inside, sighing heavily. _'Let's hope something good comes out of today.'_

0

Not far from the school, a teen sat in the branches of a tree, rain slipping through the foliage but never contacting with the teen within the tree. The reason for this is that said teen wasn't a teen at all. He was known as a Shinigami, or Death God. Why was a Shinigami on the planes of Earth, you ask? Well, he was bored with courting evil souls so he decided to see what was happening within the human world but being there obviously meant that he would only appear as a spirit unless he wishes to pose as a human but he didn't care. But he did care when he spotted a certain amber eyed, golden blond human running through the streets towards Domino High School.

_'Now who is this darling little human?'_ The spirit wondered as he sat up and watched the other run into the school still sopping wet. _'Maybe I will have some fun today.' _The spirit thought with a grin as he left from the branches of the tree and started making his way towards the school, taking a temporary human form.

0

"Jou, you were almost late. And why are you so wet?" A small, tri-colored haired teen asked, violet eyes shining with concern. "Just the usual, Yugi. Overslept but I missed the bus this time around so I had to run to school through the rain." Jou said, now in a loaner uniform until the end of the day, patting his hair dry with a borrowed towel from the gym. "Oh. You know you could've called and my jii-chan would've picked you up." Yugi said as he sat in a chair beside the older teen. "No, it's alright. No need to worry your grandfather with me." Jou spoke, giving him a grin as he slung the towel around his neck.

In the office, away from prying eyes, a teen sat at the desk, scanning through records of all the students within the school, looking for a particular one. _'Where is he?'_ he thought before smirking as he came up to the file. Beside him, the principal sat, eyes dulled and silent, being placed under the spell of the shinigami. "Now, his name is Katsuya Jounouchi. Wonderful name for such a beauty." he whispered before looking at his schedule before nodding. He returned the screen back to the main one before leaving from behind the desk and stood in front of it, releasing the principal from his spell.

The old man rubbed his head, wondering if he fell asleep before looking to the teen. "Oh. Hello and welcome to Domino High. May I help you?"

"Yes. I would like to apply here."

"Name please."

"Kaiba Seto."

0

The teacher walked in and the class gave their morning greeting before the teacher opened the lesson book. "Oh yes. We have a new transfer student today. Please, welcome Kaiba Seto." he said and the other walked in, wearing a crisp uniform and looking about the class before locking eyes with Jou. He smirked as he looked to the other teen and Jou flinched under his gaze. _'What's with this guy? Only two seconds within class and he already hates me.'_ Jou thought. "Well, Kaiba-san. There's a free seat next to Katsuya-san. Katsuya, please raise your-"

"No need. I know who he is." Seto spoke as he headed over to the seat beside Jou's desk and sat down._ 'Who is this guy? I never met him before and yet he knows me. There's something creepy about him.'_ Jou thought as he opened his books to the designated pages and tried his best to pay attention to the class.

0

At lunch, Jou went to his locker to place his things in and yelped when it slammed closed, feeling really glad he moved his hands before they could get crushed.

"Who the hell you think you are slamming-" He started to rant before turning to see Seto standing there. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. "Just came to get the chance to know you a little more." Seto replied, looking down on the amber pools of the other teen.

"Well, I don't have the time. I got other people to meet." Jou murmured as he tried to slip past Seto but the other still keep him there. "Well, why don't I join you?" he questioned which sounded more like a statement to the other, those piercing eyes looking into his own. "Sorry! Got to go!" Jou cried as he finally pushed past and practically ran from other, not knowing his shove cause a black book to fall from Seto's school jacket.

Seto watched him go before chuckling, finding some fun within courting the young blond. He walked off, never noticing the book that dropped onto the floor.

0

After the final bell rang, Jou headed over to his locker and grabbed the books he needed for the homework and was about to walk off when he spotted the little black book resting on the floor. "Now where did this come from? It's a miracle someone didn't pick it up throughout the day." Jou murmured as he reached down and picked up the book before heading out the door.

0

Seto cursed as he dug through his pockets. _'Now where did I put that book?'_ he thought before looking up, seeing Jou walk out of the school and eyes widened when he saw a familiar book in the boy's arms. _'Well, that explains where it went. Now how to get it back?' _Seto thought, contemplating ways before getting an idea.

"I'll let him keep it for now. I still want to court him and if I remember correctly, his birthday is coming up soon. Why not give him the ability to use the Death Note and get rid of those that has made his life horrible if there are people who did such." Seto whispered quietly to himself before he became an apparition and disappeared back to whence he came.

0

"Now, let's see what this book is about. Hopefully its nothing private." Jou whispered as he opened the worn cover and spotted some writing that was written in kanji but there was a English translation beneath it.

/This be the Death Note. The Book of the Dead. To use it, you must follow these simple rules./

"Death Note? Who in their right mind would have such a book? And why does it need rules?" he asked, thinking that by the name, it was some sort of horror book. He read through the rules before snickering. "I don't believe this. Someone won't die from writing someone's name in here. Must be some sort of joke by whoever dropped it." Jou muttered as he placed the book onto the desk and started on his homework, knowing that sooner or later, his father will be back from his alcohol run and he rather be done with his homework before he finds himself in excruciating pain of his father busts in his room when he gets back.

0

Like he thought, when is father did get back, his first target of his drunken rage was Jou. Jou was pretty much used to it, knowing his father would have a reason to beat him. Whether it be coming home just a minute late when his father goes out while he's in school or coming home and not seeing dinner made.

Jou mostly gets take out anyway since they don't have the money to buy much of anything. Jou did have a meager job but whatever money he gets, his father probably finds and uses it for his alcohol money so he tried hiding it in various places so his father wouldn't find his entire stash.

He hoped to save enough so he could get a place of his own but at the rate its going with his father finding most of it, he didn't know how long that will be. He crumbled to the bed in a dead heap, wincing as he jarred some of his inflicted injuries and turned his head painfully to the side, looking towards his desk and saw the black book resting there.

His mind immediately went to the rules written within the book and wondered if it could be true._ 'What am I thinking? I that actually did work, who in their right mind would have such a thing? Not to mention not picking it up when it dropped on the floor.'_ Jou thought as he painfully got up from the bed and went over to his desk, sitting down and pulling out a pen.

"Do I really want to do this? Especially to my own father?" Jou wondered, opening the book. He looked to the first blank page longingly, wondering if he dared risk his own father's life just to test the limits of what could be nothing more than a myth and a joke to creep people out.

"Well, it's not like my life's been any better with him around. It probably won't work anyway so let's write in the most non-promising death that can be easily avoided. Even by a drunk such as my father." Jou said as he pictured his father's face in his head as he started to write out the name, the cause of death and the details.

Once he was done, he closed the book and went to bed, cutting his light off.

0

He went to school the next day and everything was just as normal, especially without Seto around and just before lunch, he was called down to the office and gulped, hoping it wasn't for anything related to grades or schoolwork. He opened the door to the Principal's office and walked in. "You wanted to see me, Kasubi-sama?" Jou asked and the old principal nodded. "Yes. I have some grave news, Katsuya-san. Your father died in an accident today." he said and Jou's eyes widened. _'It can't be. Did everything I wrote actually happened?'_ he thought as he asked how his father died.

"He was in a car accident. Ten car pileup right at the intersection of Aku Avenue and Gurth Street. He was crushed under five of the ten so they couldn't rescue him before he died."

_'I can't believe it. It happen...the cause of death, the details...everything. That book really isn't a joke.'_ Jou thought, remembering every single detail he wrote within the book the night before.

-Name: Katsuya John

Cause of Death: Car accident at intersection.

Description: Pileup of cars of any number at the intersection of Gurth Street and Aku Avenue. To happen within the times of 12 pm and 1 pm.-

_'That book is dangerous. I should get rid of it but who knows what would happen in if gets into the wrong hands.' _Jou thought as the principal gave him a pass to leave school early and he did so, walking out the doors silently and started making his way home. As he walked, he was still thinking about the book and what magic could possibly give it the ability to kill whoever name's you write into it. He heard soft chuckling behind him and turned to see Seto standing there. "What are you doing here? And what are you laughing about?" Jou demanded.

"I heard about the little accident that happened today. Such a simple one and yet you elaborated it so much. I'll make it a pleasure to torture your father's soul." Seto spoke and Jou gasped. "You-you're a-a..."

"A shinigami? Lucky guess." Seto said with a smirk as his appearance changed and he looked the same except for the large scythe he carried in hand now and the large black wings with a sheen of blue on his back. "But how...and why?" Jou questioned softly, backing away from the other slowly. "Now now, Katsuya. No need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." Seto purred, using magic to bring the other teen closer and wrapped an arm around him.

Jou shivered in his grasp. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh nothing much. I'm not here to take your soul. Just got bored and being a Death God, sometimes you need a little excitement other than courting souls to their doom. So I came here. I brought the book with me just in case I spotted someone doing some inhumane deed while I was on the earthen plane and instead, I spotted you. You were an interesting little case so I joined the school for a day and hoped to learn something about you.

"And I did. I noticed your birthday was coming up soon but I wasn't expecting for you to find my notebook so for a little gift, I'll let you use it to deal with anyone you please but only until your birthday. Think of it as a privilege." Seto explained and Jou nodded slowly, wondering what the shinigami found interesting about him.

"Well, I must be going now. I have a little date with your father's soul. Any requests?" he asked, looking to Jou. "Do what you will. Just make him feel all the pain I did from his beatings." Jou whispered.

"Beatings, hmm? Such a shame for flawless skin like yours to be marred by bruises. I'll make sure he is dealt with the most agonizing of punishments." Seto said before he disappeared, Jou flushing lightly from Seto's words. _'Well, he gave me the book for a few days since my birthday is only in five days but what could I do with it. It's not like a crime's going to happen each day.'_ Jou thought as he started walking home. He was glad for one thing; it seemed that the meeting with Seto was invisible to everyone walking around them so at least people didn't freak out with the appearance of the Death God in the middle of the day.

As the five days came to pass, Jou was actually surprised himself. There were crimes and by the most deadly of criminals that even he wouldn't expect to pop up and do inhumane things such as killing nearly 20 people in the span of a day to setting a bomb at Domino Pier and causing the deaths of 15 people.

For each criminal, Jou wrote down their name after seeing their picture on the news and a cause of death, leaving three of those criminals to die from a simple heart attack. On the day of his birthday he went to the park, carrying the notebook of death in his arms._ 'Now, how am I supposed to find Seto and give him his book back?'_ he thought as he sat down on the bench and waited, hoping that the Death God would appear soon.

He looked up when he heard a cry, a very familiar cry and jumped from his seat and looked around.

"Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?" Cried the voice and Jou followed it to find Ushio and his gang of cronies beating upon poor defenseless Yugi. He was already covered in bruises, some of them having small cuts that bled. He whimpered as they gang closed in. "Nothing. You're just such an easy target to beat up. Especially when that mutt Katsuya isn't around." Ushio said as the others laughed. "So, what should we do now? The more we come after him, the more boring he gets." One spoke, looking to Ushio.

"I say we kill him. With him out of the way, we can go raid his family's shop for some goods. His grandfather is a weak old man and surely can't stop all of us." Ushio replied, laughing along with the others. Jou growled, hands tightening on the Death Note book and remembering he had it in hand, he got an idea not only to get rid of Ushio but to also bring Seto out so he could return the notebook back.

He quickly took out a pen and opened the book to a fresh page and started to write in Ushio's name and the cause of death along with the time. As he closed the book, the clock ticked to 12 pm and the skies darkened.

Ushio looked up, wondering about the quick change in weather before he gurgled, the blade of Seto's scythe burying through his stomach. The other guys and Yugi gasped in horror as they saw him appear from thin air. Seto grinned darkly as he brought the blade upward and with a disgusting sound of flesh ripping apart as the blade cut through like butter, Ushio's dead form soon fell to the ground, blood pooling over the grass heavily.

The cronies screamed in terror as they ran from the shinigami and Yugi would've done the same if the other didn't smile down to him, even with blood splattered across his clothes. "No need to worry yourself. Just did as I was called for." Seto spoke as he looked up, hearing running footsteps getting closer.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Jou called as he knelt down beside the smaller teen. "I'm fine, but...who is he?" Yugi asked, looking back up to Seto. "Just a friend, somewhat. He's a shinigami." Jou said before explaining the situation to Yugi and he nodded. "Well, this is odd. And Jou, I thought you didn't believe in this kind of stuff." Yugi said.

"I know but with something like this actually working," he started, showing Yugi the Death Note notebook. "Some things may actually be true." he finished before turning to Seto. "Well, here's your book back. Thanks for letting me use it. Felt really odd to use it for killing off unwanted people but I guess that's how the life of a Death God goes." Seto chuckled softly, taking the book from him.

"Yes. It takes some getting used to but being a Death God, it feels normal." Seto said. Jou sighed, looking down before turning back to Seto. "Well, I guess this is the last time we'll be seeing each other. Even though I knew you for only a few days, I really think of you as a good friend, even for a shinigami." Jou whispered, smiling to him. "Glad you consider me as a friend." Seto said before moving closer and took his chin, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. Jou blushed and Yugi giggled softly before the other backed away.

"Think of that as my gift for your birthday today, Katsuya. Maybe one day, we'll see each other again and when you die, if you happen to be sent to the shinigami world, I'll save a spot for you beside me so none of those lesser gods get a hold of your soul. You may not have noticed but even shinigami can love and I found great interest in you but sadly, there is no time to share it with you." Seto spoke, looking down.

Jou walked closer to Seto and lifted his head, returning a kiss upon Seto's lips. "I'm sure you'll make time to see me again and I'll be waiting." Jou whispered, wrapping his arms around him. Seto returned the hug before looking to the notebook and handing it to Jou.

"Are you...letting me have this?" Seto nodded.

"May take you a while to get use to using it to kill people off but I'm sure you can put it to good use and besides, you can make a cause of death to someone by calling me and maybe we can spend some time afterwards before I have to go back to court that soul to his or her punishment." Seto explained and Jou nodded, giving him another hug before backing up and Seto disappeared back to his world.

"That was interesting. And to think, you found love within a Death God. I always thought you were going to live a normal life with a normal girl and have some children?" Yugi spoke as Jou help the smaller from the ground and started walking back to the game shop with him.

"Yeah but hey, this will be one of the most interesting couples you will ever know of, Yugi." Jou said with a laugh and Yugi laughed as well.

0

Zypher: Well got it done and somehow randomly started to add some elements of the Death Note manga into it which I don't own. Think I made Seto a little more ooc that I planned. Now I'm in the mood to write a Naruto story since my mind's still focused on the sad past of Gaara. -snickers- Anywho, hoped you enjoyed this one-shot and again, thank Phoenix Takaramono for the idea that actually made a pretty good one-shot and maybe even a story if I really thought about it. Give Jou a Happy Birthday wish and I'll see you again later.

Translations:

Gurth: Death

Aku: Evil, wicked, bad, etc


	2. Yugi's Birthday

Zypher: Well, here we are with Yugi's birthday. I wish you a glorious birthday today and I give you a wonderful one shot as my gift.

Yugi: Really? Will it include a lemon?

Zypher: -smiles- Yep. Hopefully I don't freeze up and then have problems writing it and then the day ends and I'll be a day short with writing it. I blame myself for not writing it sooner.

Yugi: It's ok. Just write it now and if you make the deadline, I don't mind. You can always post it up tomorrow or the next day after tomorrow.

Zypher: Then that fine by moi! Onwards! And I hope you all enjoy!

Warning: If needed cause I don't know if I'll get to it. But in any case, lemon ahead. Don't read if ya don't like. It's Yugi's special day and the last thing I need is flames. If it happens to not make an appearance due to lack if thought on my side, it may or may not appear at a later time but you can disregard this message unless a second one appears somewhere in the story warning about the start of a lemon.

0

Birthday Ambition

0

Little Yugi and was wonderful teen. With hair of gold, ruby and obsidian, lily white skin and eyes of clear amethyst, he was granted such beauty that he was thought to be created from the Greek goddess Aphrodite herself.

In the black of night were his two lovers. While Yugi was the one with the gentle features, his lovers were bestowed with sharp features that only accentuated the raw, enticing aura they use to lure unsuspecting prey to their doom. Many will never spot it at first glance, especially in the day but Yugi's lovers were demons, the Mori Rauko breed and bred to be fierce, regal and seduction-worthy. Their dark charm is what caught Yugi's attention and it was the opposite that lured them into Yugi's warm embrace. Their names were Yami and Aqua and both were never forgotten.

Today, it was June 4, which was clear indication of Yugi's birthday, a day that Yami and Aqua were always happy to celebrate. Next to Valentine's Day and Christmas, this was a day that would bring out the devoted side to their small lover. Not that they were devoted before but days like this is ones that you would see them at their most dedicated for the love they were able to claim from the smallest while giving their own to him.

Already, while the young light was asleep, they were preparing a breakfast fit for a king. They even had the room decorated to play the part. With his grandfather gone for the day, but leaving a present behind for Yugi, they would be able to do what they will with their magic. Stacks of pancakes and waffles sat upon dishes with honey, syrup and washed berries off to the side. Fresh fruit and cool orange juice sat in the center of the table. A bouquet of pink lotuses rested within a crystal vase, glimmering in the sunlight that shined into the room. Yami was adding a basket of muffins onto the table before turning back to the kitchen. "Aqua! How are those apple cinnamon scones coming?" he called.

Aqua soon walked out with a bowl filled with the warm pastries and set them on the table. "Done and done. We'll make this the best birthday he will ever have. It's only so often you share it with the Mori Rauko who pride themselves with the comfort of their mate during such days that are important to them." Yami nodded in agreement. "Let me fetch the guest of honor." Flaring out obsidian wings, he wrapped them around his form before fading into the floor like a shadow.

0

The guest of honor was still asleep in his bed when Yami came into the room and the demon smiled as he gazed upon the sleeping form of his lover. "Sweet one, wake up. Time for breakfast." he crooned, placing a soft kiss upon each eyelid which fluttered slightly with the movement of his eyes beneath them. One amethyst eye peeked open, gazing into rich cerise and smiled.

"Morning, Yami." Yami returned the smile before lifting the small teen into his arms and placed a soft kiss upon his plump lips that he could never resist kissing every so often.

"Ready for breakfast?" Yugi nodded, yawning lightly as Yami returned to the dining room via the same method that he used to get to Yugi's room. When they got downstairs, he didn't close his wings. He only looked down to Yugi. "Ready for your surprise?"

"Surprise? For what?" Yugi asked. He chuckled softly and opened his wings, showing him the dining room set up especially for him. "Why, your birthday breakfast surprise." Yugi's eyes widened as he looked to the food that was laid out for him before turning in Yami's arms and planted a big one.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" he squealed before Yami let him down and he was off for the table, sitting next to Aqua who gave him his good morning kiss before piling his plate with three pancakes, three waffles, two scones, some mixed berries sweetened just right and some syrup with a pinch of honey over his waffles and pancakes.

"And here's a tasty strawberry-banana smoothie." Yami said as he placed the tall glass filled with the cool treat beside Yugi's plate as he pour himself a glass of orange juice and grabbed him a plate of pancakes set out by Aqua and a muffin. Aqua munched on scones and muffins as Yugi finished the delicious breakfast presented to him. After they were done, they were about the clean up when they heard a knock. Yami went to open the door and smiled. "Why, hello Keara. Came to join us to celebrate this wondrous day?"

"You bet your sweet bippy I do." she said with a smile. (A/n: Sorry, couldn't resist adding that line in. -laughs-)

He nodded and they both walked back into the dining room. "See you guys went out of your way to start off the perfect day." she said, chuckling softly and they nodded. "Yep." Aqua said, holding out the bowl of scones and Keara took one, thanking him as he gathered the basket of muffins with his other hands and the bowl of fruit with his tail and headed into the kitchen to put them away.

Yugi gave a sigh of content, finishing up the last bits of his smoothie. "That was heaven." he whispered as Yami took the glass along with the empty pitcher and glasses that were left on the table still.

"Well, it looks like you enjoyed the first half of your birthday. I tell you. Those two will do anything for you but on days such as this, Christmas and Valentine's Day, they go overboard." Keara spoke and Yugi chuckled softly. "Goes to show you how much they love me. One of these days, I'll repay them back for everything they did. Especially leaving their lifestyles to come stay here with me." Yugi said.

"And what makes you think you can't do so now?" she questioned, a gleam in her eyes. Yugi saw it and chuckled. "I see that gleam in your eyes, Keara. You have something planned to help me out, don't you?"

"Indeed I do. Shall we get ready for a day out on the town?" He nodded and stood, both heading up to his room so he could get dressed in whatever Keara had planned that would help him with his payback for the two demons that he housed.

0

"Yugi! Ready to leave?" Yami called up the stairs. "Just a minute!" he replied. They waited for a few seconds longer before Keara walked down. She gave a grin to them before she looked up the stairs, attracting their gaze and their jaws dropped when they saw the attire Yugi wore for the outing. Form fitting purple pants encased his legs while a tight fitting red mesh shirt covered his chest.

Over that was a jacket in the same purple color as his pants. Around his neck was his favorite black choker only with a ruby and amethyst infused gem in the center surrounded by a lip of gold.

"Wow." Yami whispered before turning to Keara. "Again, you have outdone yourself. We must repay you back one of these days." Keara laughed softly and waved a hand. "No need. Seeing you three happy is payment enough." she said and he nodded before they left out the shop and after Aqua locked the door, was on their way to the park for a little quiet time.

0

After taking a detour at the arcade for an hour, Yugi getting so many comments that it actually made Yami and Aqua jealous to the point of pouting, which was quickly wiped away with a kiss from their little lover, they made it to the park which was empty other than the singing birds and quiet winds breezing by. Under the weeping willow that was in the park was a small swing and Yugi ran over to it, plopping into the seat and waved to Yami and Aqua to come over.

Keara went to sit in a nearby bench which they left to the lover's call and Aqua rested on the trunk of the tree while Yami pushed Yugi gently on the swing. What they didn't notice was the gem was slowly taking away Yami and Aqua's dominance when it came to the bedroom and Yugi was happy for it. Keara explained that to him before they left and being a little devious, he decided that he would use the gem to its effects to make the upcoming night enjoyable for them both.

But everything came to a halt when one of the most aggravating people to ever grace the earth came their way. Anzu was sipping on a drink as she came up to them before grinning maliciously. "So, the little birthday boy is out today. I thought you would've stayed cooped up in your house this time around." she said and Aqua growled.

"If he wishes to grace the earth with his wonderful presence, he can. It should be you who should be cooped up in your home." Aqua retorted and she huffed. "I would if it wasn't for the fact I wanted to give the little birthday brat something."

Yugi sneered as he stood from the swing and glared at Anzu. "Oh? And whatever would that gift be?"

"This!"

She splashed her drink towards Yugi but before it could even reach him, it was blocked by a feathery black wing. "I suggest you think twice before trying that again." Yami hissed, dark cerise eyes boring into Anzu's. A quick change of tune happened as she took out a napkin and started patting at his wing.

"I'm so sorry! It wasn't meant for you! It was meant for the brat! No need to protect him with your glorious wings." she spoke before his wing was jerked from her grip by Yugi. "He's my lover so he can do what he wishes." Yugi spat before stroking the feathers lightly.

"You don't deserve to be that to them. You're not even worthy to have such beauty with you of all people." Anzu spat right back.

"They chose the one that brought love into their hearts. You surely wouldn't be a match to Yugi so get that through your thick skull." Keara spoke as she walked over to them. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and sent a smirk in Anzu's direction. "She is right you know. Only I could bring such enticing reactions from them. Unlike you who would never let your hand run through a strand of hair on their heads." Yugi said, running a hand through the tri-colored locks of his lover before bringing his head down for a deep, satisfying kiss that Yami didn't fight against.

Anzu turned red with anger, soul green with envy as she watched the loving scene between the two, ocean blue eyes even catching a grope or two by the younger before she couldn't take anymore and left with a huff in her step. Once she was gone, Yugi broke the kiss and Yami gave a dazed smirk. "A little forward. Hmm, habibi?" he whispered. Yugi laughed softly before placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek. "Yes but I know you love it."

"Indeed I do." Yami replied. They chuckled softly before they went on about their day before heading home, Keara heading back to her own and wishing Yugi success with the night that he surely had planned for his demon lovers. When they got inside the game shop, Yugi asked for Yami and Aqua to prepare a bath for him and they left to do so. Yugi stood in his room, fingering the gem that was giving him the dominance that Yami and Aqua possessed temporarily.

He smiled, thanking Keara for such a gift before Aqua poked his head in the room, telling him that the bath was ready. He followed him into the bathroom which was restyled into that of a royal Egyptian bath chamber. The tub wafted with the spell of sandalwood while lotuses surrounded the room, adding to the relaxing scent.

Yugi disrobed and slipped into the tub, Yami bringing over some massage oils and soap and first washed Yugi's hair, bringing out a shining sheen and he gently ran some soothing Bermuda Sands fragrance oil through the soft strands. After that was done, he took the soap and started to wash Yugi quietly, said boy moaning softly at the gentle ministrations.

After was done with that, he rinsed him off and Aqua walked over with a towel, wrapping it around Yugi as he stood from the bath. He smiled to them both before walking out the bathroom, enticing Yami and Aqua to follow with a sway of thin hips.

They followed like obedient pets and once they were in Yugi's room, they used their magic to make a quick refurnish to Yugi's liking. Yugi turned to them and smirked. "You've been so wonderful today. I guess a little present of my own is in order." Yugi whispered as he reached up to caress Aqua's snout lightly.

"You don't have to do that. You know how we are when it comes to such holidays like these. We love to lavish you with the best care fit for a pharaoh." Aqua spoke, purring deeply as Yugi ran soft hands over the scales of his snout.

"And I love that but no need for me to wait for your birthday or anything special like that to thank you two for all you've done. So let have a little time to cuddle and then you two can give me one last gift by making me something good for dinner tonight." They nodded and sat upon the bed as Yugi told them to and after discarding the towel, joined them and took the role of the dominant partner which both enjoyed immensely.

-Yes, around this point would be a lemon but since I'm only focusing on getting this up for now, I'll add it in later so keep an eye out for any warnings in any new chapters about the lemon being posted in this chapter-

After their little moment of cuddling, they headed downstairs and had dinner before curling up with a good movie to watch. Yugi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, feeling Aqua's tail wrap around his own and closed his eyes and he snuggled further in the embrace of his two demon lovers.

"This was a wonderful birthday. I'm glad to have met you two so long ago or else I may have never enjoyed such a wonderful day like this." Yugi whispered.

"Same here. I love you so much, my little habibi." Yami whispered back. Aqua spoke the same and they enjoyed the rest of the night and Yugi's birthday in peace within each other's arms.

0

Zypher: And that's it for Yugi's birthday. Hoped you all enjoyed it. -turns to Yugi- And I hoped you enjoyed it as well, even without the lemon.

Yugi: Well, you said you'll bring it in soon so I don't mind. It was great and funny. Always love it when Anzu gets her just desserts.

Zypher: I agree. -turns back to readers- Again, hoped you all loved it or at least enjoyed it and I shall see you again with a little ficlet for Mokuba whose birthday is July 7th. See you all later and don't forget to wish Yugi a happy birthday.


	3. Ryou's Birthday

Zypher: Hi everyone and welcome to another birthday one-shot. As you all know, today is Sept 2 which just so happens to be Ryou's birthday. So give him good wishes and enjoy this little ficlet for his birthday.

0

No Title Yet

0

In a time far from our own rest a small village with a castle the loomed above all. In this castle sat the benevolent king of the land, King Serfem. He once had a wife but sadly, she died in childbirth but did grant him a heir to the throne. He, as well as the small village, missed her greatly but his son, Ryou, held many of her features. From the soft, snow white hair to the beautiful doe brown eyes, he was the fairest prince in the land and princesses far and wide wished to be married with him.

But even with such attention, Ryou wished not to be married to any of them. He wished to find someone who would make his heart sing with joy. And he thought about this every night before he went to bed. Always looking out to the glimmering moon, he made the wish to find someone who would be his soulmate.

0

Not far away, there was another village but this one wasn't as harmonious as the one where Ryou lived. This particular village contained thieves and criminals from many places that seek refuge there and no police officials would ever find them because of the magic that inhabited the village that keeps it invisible to those that weren't of ill intentions. Ruling over this village was the demon prince, Bakura, master thief and respected by all that lived there. He was exiled from his own home for the fact that he wanted power so much that he was willing to kill his own father before his time.

But he didn't care one bit for now, his exile was more bountiful that the people from his village would think. These people respected him so he got what he wanted, even if his father is still ruler over the demons. He was currently sitting in his office that was piled high with scrolls of battle tactics and treasures that have either been stolen and marked down or still available for grabs. He smirked as he pulled out one particular scroll.

"The greatest treasure of all. And you'll soon be mine. Little Ryou." He gave a small chuckle as he opened the briefing scroll to the infiltration and capture of the young prince.

0

It was late at night. Crickets chirped and nightingales sung their nightly songs. Everything was at peace in the tiny village but it wasn't safe.

"Come on. Come on! We don't have time to waste!" Bakura hissed as he and a few select thieves came along with him to capture his ultimate prize. _'I've waited long and planned hard and you'll soon be mine.'_ he thought as they tossed their grappling hooks through the window and started on their way up the wall and towards their entry point.

0

Ryou woke up when he was unable to sleep. He gave a small sigh before getting up to look outside his window to the moonlit night. For a while, things were quiet. Too quiet. And because of the silence of the night, he never noticed the thieves coming in until a hand clasped over his mouth before he could realize anyone was behind him. "Now, be quiet my little treasure. You're coming back with me." A voice purred right into his ear and he whimpered before he was dragged along.

"The rest of you. You can grab what you can carry but don't you dare alert anyone of our presence." Bakura hissed and the thieves grinning with earnest as they left to find the wonderful valuables that they could hoard off without getting caught.

When they were gone, Bakura smirked down to Ryou. "And for now, you're my prize." he whispered before running off towards their entry point, not caring for the moment whether the rest of his group makes it out or not. As of now, they weren't his problem anymore.

0

Ryou will silent the entire way and once they reached the village, he was surprised to see so many thieves hiding away in one place. _'And they probably never been found although the village is clearly in a spot where they could be found.'_ he thought and unconsciously stood closer to Bakura when some of the thieves leered at him. He could clearly see the greed in their eyes but never took a step near him because he was with Bakura.

Once they reached the looming palace, Bakura was greeted by the many servants within the palace and Ryou was surprised that this thief was a king. Once they reached the throne room that was empty and finally let him go. Ryou rubbed his arm lightly before turning to Bakura. "Who...who are you?"

"I'm Bakura. Master thief and ruler of this village."

Ryou only nodded before asking the next question on mind. "Why did you come for me...and better yet, why didn't you leave some sort of ransom?" Bakura gave a laugh and took hold of Ryou's chin. "Because...I'm not planning to give you back. You're mine and I'm not letting your father pay off whatever I could want to get you back." Ryou gasped, realizing that this demon was planning to keep him forever. "But why me? I'm nothing important except for the prince of my land. I have nothing of worth to you."

"Oh, but you'll see in due time, my prince." With that, Bakura took his arm once more and dragged him off to his accommodations.

0

Days went by. Days soon turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. The village where Ryou hailed from was in turmoil with the loss of their prince. His father's health was slowly deteriorating with the weight of the loss heir. During the night, Serfem was up and about, wondering how he could locate his son. He heard a disturbance in the halls and quietly slipped from the room to see what it was. A few guards were coming to see about it but were easily killed. He stood behind the corner of the hall where the thieves were and listened quietly to their conversation.

"Are you hurt?" One asked.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry for making such a commotion." Serfem's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.

The first chuckled. "It's alright. This is your first heist. You're bound to encounter a few problems but I'm here." Without a second thought, Serfem dashed from his hiding spot, catching the gazes of the two figures. One he could clearly see was Ryou, now completely devoid of any royal adornments while the other was dressed in a red robe and tan shenti. Wings were closed tight upon his back and tail twisting this way and that.

It was those features that made Serfem realize his son was stolen by a demon.

"Ryou? Get away from that thing!" he yelled but Ryou didn't listen. Bakura smirked as his crimson gaze stared Serfem down. "So, dear king, surprised to see your son after so many months?"

"Of course! And I'm more concern is why he's with a demon like you?" he spoke before turning to Ryou again. "Ryou, please. Come home." he pleaded. Ryou's eyes just showed he wished to do so but didn't make a move to the feeling showing in his eyes. Bakura smirked and placed a hand over Ryou's shoulder. "He won't listen. He's mine now and I'm not planning to give him up anytime soon. Especially since we've became mates."

Serfem sputtered, eyes widened. "Mates? How could this be?" He turned to look to Ryou again. "Ryou! Why did you make such a choice?" Ryou looked down before quietly explaining.

"After he took me from the palace, I was pretty much treated like his most valuable treasure. No one in the village he hailed from could touch or even glance at me. He brought me meals and made sure I was escorted only by him to the bathing chambers. I was deathly afraid to be around him but I soon warmed up to him. It took a few weeks to actually get along with him on a more intimate level and he gave me gifts and trinkets from his own personal vault. I knew I shouldn't be with a thief like him but everything he did for me made me realize he was the one my heart yearned for. It was a crazy thought at first so I didn't say anything. But,"

Ryou went silent and Bakura clenched his shoulder a little more before sweeping him into his arm. "I guess this will be the end of this family reunion. The more he stays, the more he may want to come back and I'm not going to lose him. Sorry, king, but your son is no longer yours anymore." he spoke before he leapt out the window with Ryou in his grasp. Serfem watched them go and only heard the last words he will possibly ever hear from Ryou.

_"...in the end, love found a way through and we became mates. And nothing will change that..."_

0

"I'm sorry I ruined the heist, Bakura." Ryou whispered as they flew over the land back to their home. "It was your first time. Don't be sorry, my mate. I promise you that you will get better. As long as I'm training you, you will soon have the skill to take on my kingdom and legacy just in case something happens to me." Bakura murmured before leaning down to nuzzle him. "But I'm not planning to leave you anytime soon. Not while I had my sights on you for so long."

Ryou smiled softly before curling up in his embrace as their flight continued on with silence.

0

Zypher: Ok, not one of my best one-shots but I couldn't think of a good plot for a little Ryou/Bakura romance ficlet and when I did, had only so much time to execute it. So hopefully you all like what I could give ya. And I did notice that I kinda slipped between the settings of two villages in a grass filled area to thinking about Ancient Egypt which gave Bakura the outfit he wore. Anywho, hoped you liked it and wish Ryou a happy birthday and I shall see you with another birthday ficlet.


	4. Ruby's Birthday

Zypher: Well, here we are with another birthday oneshot. Today, we shall be celebrating Ruby's birthday. Nice, short, although not too short, and sweet one-shot for him. Give him a shout out for his birthday as you read. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Songs used in this ficlet are owned by Savage Garden and is in no association with meh

0

Songs of Love

0

It was quiet in the early dawn in the Kaiba household, until...

"Oh no! It's Ruby's birthday today!"

...a cry of terror rang through the mansion. Kaiser paced back and forth in his room. Jou and Kaiba finally got over their differences and insults once Kaiba learned of the secret they have kept to themselves for the longest time. Being beaten to nearly an inch of their lives. He still remembered the day. It was really Ruby who spotted it out but they were grateful that Kaiba was willing to do something about it.

-Flashback-

Kaiser gave a small sigh as Kaiba and Jou got into another argument as always. "Ugh. Come on, Jou! We don't really have the time for this again!" he shouted and Jou gave a final glare at the teen before walking off. He shook his head before walking off behind him, rubbing lightly at his side from where he was last hit by father and still had the bruise to remind him. Ruby saw the action and was even more curious.

Unlike Kaiba, he cared about the wellbeing of the two of them and he was always observing their actions without them noticing. Throughout the day, he was watching Kaiser and saw him rubbing at that exact same spot and wincing as he did so. _'There's something going on and I'm going to find out.'_ he thought to himself before turning to Kaiba. "Seto, we're following them." he said without warning. His eyes widened as he looked to Ruby. "And why do you want me to follow the mutt?"

Ruby scoffed. "Don't play coy with me, Kaiba. You like him and just use arguments as an excuse to keep from saying anything. Well now's the time to bury the hatchet. Something's wrong and I'm getting tired of thinking that they could be hurt." Ruby explained, leaving no room for argument. With that, they both left out the school and started after Kaiser and Jou without them noticing.

When they reached the decrepit home that they lived in, Kaiba found a reason to regret the insults that he always tossed at Jou. Ruby looked to him, easily discerning his feelings and knew that he had finally figured out that the insults he always used were probably more hurtful than he would've thought.

A scream tore through the air and Ruby gasped, recognizing it as Kaiser, and quickly dashed up the patio, looking in through the window and his expression said everything. Kaiser, now bruised and bleeding slightly, was trying to escape his father's clutches who was currently wailing on Jou with a bottle that soon broke as it connected with his shoulder again and a scream was torn from him, holding the shoulder which was possibly dislocated from the repeated hits.

Done with his fun, he turned to Kaiser and Kaiser's eyes widened, knowing he can't escape. Red hot fury burned through both of the teens as Ruby ran to the door, slamming it open with a well-placed kick and Kaiba ran in to help Jou and Kaiser, punching the older Katsuya straight in the face, that punch alone just showing his anger towards the male.

With the other unconscious, they both took the two broken teens back to the mansion where they cared for and let them lived there, soon admitting what was long buried deep within.

-End Flashback-

"And now today's Ruby's birthday and I need to think of something special for him." Kaiser thought as he paced through his room. The doorknob wiggled a bit and in walked Jou who was rubbing his eyes. "What's with the screaming so early?" he questioned softly. Kaiser turned to him before giving a sigh. "I need to think of something to give to Ruby but I'm sure that anything I can think of won't even appeal to him." he explained. Still in a half-asleep state, Jou only said a few things.

"Try a song."

Kaiser perked up at this and grinned, running over to Jou and giving him a big hug. "Thanks, Jou!" With that, he ran out the room, leaving the now sleeping teen to stand there in the doorway before a servant saw him and silently took him back to his room so he could sleep more.

0

"Ok, everything's almost done. Now I just need to get Ruby to come down." Kaiser mumbled to himself as he left the club where he arranged everything. Back at the mansion, Ruby was curious about where Kaiser was. Mokuba was kind enough to throw him a small party in which Yugi and the gang came over to wish him a happy birthday and give him some gifts.

He now sat in the lounge, waiting for any sign of Kaiser. The sound of the door opening reached his ears and he stood, heading to the foyer where Kaiser was just walking into. "Kaiser." he murmured and the younger jumped, turning to see him there.

"Oh, Ruby...I didn't know you were there..." He said meekly.

"I just walked in. So, mind telling me where my little kitsune went off to during the day?" questioned Ruby as he waited for the explanation. "Oh! Well...I wanted to prepare something for you as a gift." Kaiser replied, waving a hand as he started back for the door. "And it's done now. All we need is the birthday boy." Ruby watched him go before following behind him, grabbing his house keys before leaving out the door locking it behind him and caught up with Kaiser. "So, where are you taking me, kitsune?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

0

Soon, they reached the club and walked inside. The manager walked up to Kaiser and whispered something to him quietly so Ruby won't overhear and he nodded before he left. Ruby looked to him curiously. "Anything I should know about?" he questioned. Kaiser shook his head and smiled. "You just find yourself a seat and enjoy the show. I'll be back in a moment."

With that, he ran off and Ruby watched him go before deciding to do as he said and went to find himself a seat. He sat in the shadows, chair tipped back slightly as he waited for any sign of Kaiser. The lights dimmed upon the stage and the manager came up to the mic, smiling warmly to the crowd.

"Hello and welcome all to the Golden Nights bar. We have a special treat today. In honor of the second CEO of Kaiba Corp, Ruby Jewelstone, his wonderful little lover, Kaiser Kasiya is here to sing a song for him. Give this kid applause for choosing our bar for his performance." he spoke and the people clapped and cheered, ready to hear the song he was about to sing. Ruby himself was quite surprised at this and watched as he came out onto the stage and thanked the manager as he walked off and looked to everyone out on the floor.

"Thanks everyone for being here. This is a special song that I wanted to sing for my lover. I wish him a very happy birthday and I hope you all will do the same." Kaiser spoke before the music started up and when it was his cue, he started to sing with a beautiful tenor voice.

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves  
Slow motion daylight  
A lone pair of watchful eyes  
Oversee the living  
Feel the presence all around  
A tortured soul  
A wound unhealing  
NO regrets or promises  
The past is gone  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free_

_Time now to spread your wings  
To take to flight  
The life endeavor  
Aim for the burning sun  
You're trapped inside  
But you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
But it's a long long way to go_

Ruby was enamored by his voice. So much that he got up from where he was sitting earlier and started walking over to the stage, eyes still trained on his beautiful golden lover up there singing the song for him. Kaiser smiled as he looked down to see Ruby standing there and reached out a hand to him, who eagerly took it and Kaiser pulled him up onto the stage, smiling to him as he continue to sing.

_Keep moving way up high  
You see the light  
It shines forever  
Sail through the crimson skies  
The purest light  
The light that sets you free  
If time will set you free_

_Sail through the wind and rain tonight  
You're free to fly tonight  
And you can still be free  
If time will set you free  
And going higher than mountain tops  
And go high the wind won't stop  
And go high  
Free to fly tonight  
Free to fly tonight_

Once the song was done, he was given a standing ovation by the crowd and he smiled, thanking them all for listening to the song directed to his lover. Ruby, still standing beside him, pulling him into his arms and gave him a deep kiss that brought catcalls and wolf whistles from the people, making Kaiser blush hotly once he was let go. Ruby smirked to him and gently caressed his face. "Thank you for the song, kitsune. I couldn't wish for anything more for a birthday gift." he whispered. Kaiser blushed more and nodded.

"You have to thank Jou and his half-sleeping self. He suggested it and it was a good idea to me so I prepared all of this just for you. And the manager here I knew quiet well since...well...you know...so he let me set up a show here." Ruby nodded, knowing that Kaiser was talking about the past. "Well, I guess I have to thank him. Maybe a little donation here would be in order." Kaiser smiled and kissed his cheek as they walked off the stage. "That would be great. I would love it if you do that for him."

Ruby smiled. "And so I shall." Kaiser smiled brightly and hugged Ruby as they walked out, waving to the people as they were leaving and a limo was waiting for them when they came out. Kaiser chuckled softly as he got in with Ruby following behind him. "Guess you prepared for this earlier, didn't you?"

"Yeah. After hearing you sing a song for me, I'll think I'll do the same." replied Ruby as he reached out and turned on the small radio that they had in the back and soft music started to play as Ruby brought Kaiser into his arms as he started to sing softly.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life..._

Once the song was over, tears gathered into the younger teen's eyes and he went to hug Ruby tightly. "Oh, Ruby...that was so sweet of you..."

"And it's all true. Just like how Yami and Aqua probably felt without Yugi before he solved the puzzle, I felt like something was missing until I saw you for the first time in class. I just knew that one day, we would end up together." Ruby whispered as he kissed Kaiser lightly who deepened it. Once air started to become an issue, they broke away but Kaiser curled up beside Ruby, resting his head upon his chest. "I love you, Ruby."

"Same here, Kaiser. Same here. And I thank you again for the wonderful song you sang to me today. That was the best birthday gift I received yet."

"Glad you liked it."

And in silence, within the presence of each other, they relaxed and enjoyed the rest of Ruby's birthday together in each other's arms.

0

Zypher: Well, I like how it turned out and I don't like how it turned out. Darn you procrastinating fairy! -slaps it away- Honestly, wanted to do this earlier so it would be done by today but bleh. Now I have to suffice with my horribly rushed ending just to get this out on time. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed and I will see you all next time with the next birthday one-shot.


	5. Seto's Birthday

Zypher: Hello everyone. And here I am with another birthday one-shot. Time to wish our favorite cold demeanor teen his birthday for October 25. So here's your present from me.

0

Moonlight Cavern

0

Seto smiled as he and Jou rode in the limo back to their home in the mansion. "This was a wonderful dinner, Jounouchi. And with all the trouble you went through was well worth it." Jou smiled and rested his head upon his koibito's arm. "Anything for you, Seto. Besides, you did something special for me on my birthday so I decided to do the same." he whispered and Seto smiled.

But of course, we all know you want to know the story behind this happy ending. Well, it started a week ago before October 25...

-One Week Ago-

"Oh man...what can I do for Seto for his birthday next week...?" Jou muttered to himself as he paced through the spacious living room of his billionaire lover. Kaiser watched him calmly. "Well, did you have anything in mind in the first place?" he asked. Jou stopped and turned to him.

"No! And that's the problem!" He started pacing again. "What could I give to him as a present when he has the money to buy whatever I could scrounge up?"

"Take him out to dinner." Kaiser suggested. Jou halted in his pacing once more and looked to Kaiser quizzically. "Come again?" he whispered. "Take him out to dinner. There's a restaurant that Ruby told me about that just opened up. You can make reservations there and have a nice, quiet dinner together." Kaiser explained. Jou thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, that just might work...wait..." He gazed at Kaiser again. "Exactly what kind of restaurant is it?"

He grinned. "One of those fancy ones that is usually hard to get into."

Jou's jaw dropped. "Kaiser! How do you expect me to get into a restaurant like that?" he exclaimed. "Ruby can help ya." Jou went silent before nodding. "Yeah, you do have a point there." He grinned and ran off in search for Ruby, thanking Kaiser along the way. Kaiser only gave a small chuckle and got up himself to head into the kitchen to ask the cook for something to munch on.

0

Ruby was reading quietly in the study when he heard the sound of knocking resounding through the spacious room. "Come in." he called and looked up when he saw Jou walk over to him. "Ah, Jounouchi. It's nice to see you." Ruby greeted. Jou said the same before asking his question.

"Um...Ruby, if it isn't too much trouble...do you think you can help me out with my gift to Seto for his birthday next week?" Ruby smiled to him. "Of course. Did you really doubt that I wouldn't help you?" Jou blushed slightly in embarrassment. "A little." Ruby shook his head, chuckling as he stood. "Well, no need to doubt me. I will always be around to help you out. Cause I know if I didn't and Seto found out, he will make a nice fur coat out of me." He chuckled again and led Jou from the study.

"So, what do you need help with?"

0

After what they have was done, Jou thanked Ruby greatly for the reservations at the Moonlight Cavern for Seto's birthday and was now thinking of what else to give the teen as a gift next to the quiet dinner he now had planned.

0

Seto, always the inquisitive one, was trying to see what Jou had planned for him but has yet to find any hints towards it. He was tempted to ask Ruby if he assisted his blond puppy into helping him but knew that his half-brother's lips would be sealed with revealing anything about any gifts Jou was planning to give him. Same probably went double for Mokuba as well. So here he was now, in his room, working on some documents for Kaiba Corp. Although his mind was too focused on what Jou has planned for him.

_'I'm sure it'll be something nice. I know he won't give me anything mediocre even with the social status he came from. I still will never forget the press faces to see someone of such high class as I go out with someone of such low class in their eyes.'_ Seto thought with a small chuckle. After he believed to have done enough work, he headed downstairs for dinner, seeing how late it was getting.

When he came down into the large dining hall, he was greeted by Ruby, Jou, Kaiser and Mokuba. He smiled to the four as he came to sit down as well. As the servants prepared their plates with their dinner, Seto looked over to Jou. "So, Jou. Have anything planned for next week?" he questioned. "Yeah, I do actually. If you're trying to ask if I got anything for your birthday, just wait for the day." Jou said smugly, knowing the other was going to try to pry out something that would lead to his gift.

Seto nearly pouted at that before nodding and started to eat along with the other once their plates were set down.

0

A few days later, things returned to being the same even though Seto still tried to figure out what Jou had planned but Jou was strict in keeping it a secret. Soon, October 25 rolled by and Seto couldn't be any happier. The day started off with the common Kaiba ritual started up by Mokuba where one sleeps in late and enjoy the day while the other took over any problems with Kaiba Corp. Seto enjoyed the extra moments of sleep and was awakened to the scent of breakfast and his morning coffee brought in by Jou. He smiled to the other as he set the tray on the bed. "Happy birthday, dragon." he said and Seto smiled softly.

"Thanks, puppy."

After his thanks were given, Seto ate his meal quietly, Jou sitting next to him, content with just watching the older teen eat. Once he was done, Jou took the tray and was given a small kiss by his loving boyfriend before he left out the room and headed downstairs with the tray. When he was gone, Seto stood, giving a light yawn before grabbing the clothes set out for him and went into his personal bathroom to change.

After that task was done, he made his way downstairs where a small party was waiting for him with Jou's friends all gathered around, wishing him happy birthdays and whatnot. In the past Mokuba may try something similar and he would've just shooed them all away but this time, he was glad to have the others about.

With simple party games and a heated duel between him and Yami, the day ended as it hit dusk and giving him one last birthday wish, they were gone, leaving him and the other inhabitants of the mansion to their own business. Letting his servants take care of the mess left from behind, he looked to Jou. "Well, puppy, I received presents from everyone but you. Do you have something special in mind?" he questioned.

Jou blushed lightly before nodding and ushered him up the stairs. "Yeah. There should be something new laid out for you in your room. Take a shower and get dressed and meet me outside." Jou whispered and Seto nodded before Jou disappeared from view.

_'I wonder what he has planned...'_ he thought as he did as Jou told him, soon coming out of his room freshly clean and wearing the dark blue suit with a silvery white undershirt beneath it. He walked downstairs and Jou was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. "Why aren't you dressed nicely?" he questioned. Jou grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, with all the preparations I was doing, I didn't really get the chance to prepare myself." He chuckled slightly before taking Seto's hand and leading him out to the limo waiting for them.

"But don't worry about me. Just worry about where we're going."

Seto only gave a nod as his answer.

0

Soon, they arrived at their location and Seto was in awe. _'My puppy got reservations at my own restaurant? I thought he knew that I owned it already?'_ he thought before giving a mental shrug, happy enough that Jou went out of his way to do this for him for his birthday. They climbed out of the car and headed into the building. Jou gave his same and the person sent a glance up to him. "I'm sorry, sir, your name may be on here but with your attire, you should know that you aren't worthy of these reservations." he spoke.

Jou gave a groan. "Oh come on! I don't have time for social status problems tonight! Don't you know who this is?" he asked, pointing to Seto. The maître d' looked to the other with him and gaped before nodding. "Oh, terribly sorry for the confusion, Mr. Katsuya. Please, right this way." he spoke with a hint of fear lacing his voice before leading them over to a quiet table that gave them a good view and was away from most of the noisy crowd within the restaurant. "So, this was your gift that you keep so secret from me. I must thank you for putting all your time into preparing such a gift for me." Jou blushed slightly.

"Well, I wanted you to have a good birthday and Kaiser suggested something high class. So I went along with it but knowing how hard it would have been, I asked Ruby for some help and he helped me get reservations here." Jou explained and Seto smiled. "Thanks, puppy." Jou grinned against just as their waitress came over. She gave a sneer when she looked to Jou before asking them what they would like to drink.

Jou order a soda while Seto asked for water and she nodded as she left to get their drinks. The night went on without too many problems but Seto was starting to get a little irritated by the girl serving them. After getting their drinks, she 'accidentally' tripped, spilling soda all over Jou and continued to send murderous glances at him.

Seto knew that any new employees to the restaurant may think that Jou didn't belong here but he was planning to make a stand soon enough if the girl doesn't start flying right and realize who she's pissing off on his birthday, no less.

"Here's your orders." she spoke as she came back. She set Seto's plate down with a smile but when she went to do the same for Jou, her grip loosened, causing the hot food the drop on his lap. He gave a cry, jumping up and brushing the spill quickly and Seto sent a glare her way, seeing the girl smirk before looking concerned. "Are you alright, sir? I didn't mean for your plate to slip." she said. Jou only smiled and waved her off. "It's alright. Just need to clean up this mess." He looked to Seto and told him that he would be right back as he headed off to the restroom.

When he was gone, the girl chuckled and that made Seto finally snap from the words he was trying so hard to keep back. But before he could stand, the manager of the restaurant came out, glaring at the girl.

"Jessica! Get over here right now!"

Jessica's eyes widened as she ran over to the manager. "Yes, Keara-sama?" she asked softly. "What do you think you're doing?" Jessica sneered angrily. "Getting rid of the filth. This is a high class restaurant. No one like _him_ is supposed to be here." she hissed. Keara tsked lightly. "Do you even know who he is?"

"Why should I care?"

"Because, he happens to be the boyfriend of the person who owns half this restaurant. And he just so happens to be here, on his birthday." Jessica's eyes widened at this. "R-Really, a-a-and who's that...?" she questioned pitifully. Seto finally stood and walked over to them and Keara pointed behind her. Jessica turned back and gulped. "Me. Seto Kaiba. Owner to half of Moonlight Cavern and lover to Jounouchi Katsuya who you've been harassing ever since we sat down." Jessica gave a shocked look as she looked him in the eye and backed away.

"And because I own half this restaurant, that means I keep a list of people who joins this facility. And you showed horrible work effort so for this, you're fired." Jessica started to tear up and Keara only took her arm, forcing her on her way to the door. "See, this is what happens when you don't know who you're dealing with. Just because he's isn't dressed the part doesn't mean he's not an important person.

"Learn that for the next time you take a job as a waitress." Keara spoke before tossing her out. As that was commencing, Seto went to sit back at his table, waiting for Jou to come back. When he did, he gave a sweet smile as he set down and Keara made the order for another plate to be delivered to them.

"I'm sorry about that, Seto..."

"You don't need to be sorry, puppy. The waitress just thought wrongly and was punished for her actions." Seto interrupted, placing a hand over Jou's that was resting upon the table. Jou let the facade slip and looked down. "I'm really am sorry, though. I just wanted you to have a good birthday. But here you are now, worrying about me because of how these people treat me because of my "status"." he whispered.

Seto frowned and gripped his hand lightly. "Don't you worry yourself about that, Katsuya. People here know who you are to me and seeing me here will make them keep their tongues in check. You are my kind little puppy that went through so much before I finally took you in. We got together even after the circumstances that we went through with arguing on a daily basis to challenging each other to see who's better. And now that you're part of the Kaiba family, you will be treated with the same respect." Jou smiled at this, tears coming to his eyes.

"Thank you, dragon. Thank you."

Seto wiped away the tears. "It's nothing, puppy."

-Now-

The two lovers continued to cuddle with one another until the limo reached their home and they stepped out, heading inside and up to Seto's room where they laid after Seto discarded the stuffy suit jacket. Seto stroked Jou's golden blond hair lightly, smiling down to the younger. "After today, from now on, I will provide you suitable dress clothes if we ever go out to dinner again. I don't want you to be subjected to the rudeness you had to face today." Seto whispered, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly.

Jou smiled, curling up to Seto's side. "I'd like that." he replied softly. After another minute or so, he started falling asleep in Seto's embrace and after whispering a soft 'happy birthday' to him, he succumbed fully into sleep. Seto just stayed there, watching him sleep, thanking whatever deity gave him the chance to be with the blond teen after all the hardships Jou faced throughout his life. He kissed his forehead lightly before laying down as well.

"Puppy, I wished to never receive any other gift but your love. You're the birthday gift that keeps on giving..." he whispered before he too fell asleep for the night.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. A cutesy little one-shot for Kaiba. And look! I finally got it out on his birthday like I try attempt so many other times with other birthdays. Anywho, hoped you enjoyed and feel free to throw things at Jessica if you feel the need to do so for her behavior. If any of you lovely readers' names just so happens to be Jessica...well -scratches head- don't turn out to be like her in this story. -waves- See ya soon in the final climatic chapter of Curse of the Shadowheart!


	6. Malik's Birthday

Zypher: Hi all! Here we are with another birthday story for you all. Time for Malik's birthday ficlet and I hope you'll all enjoy this installment.

Summary: Late at night as Ishizu goes down to get herself something to drink, she becomes the witness of something quite surprising.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or the song that gave me the idea.

0

Mistletoe

0

Malik yawned as he walked downstairs of the small two story home that he shared with his sister. It was snowing gently outside and he was just in the midst of sleeping after the large party he had with his friends to celebrate his birthday. His crush was also there but he knew that his sister would probably never trust him with the insane antics of Marik or the other in general to become his boyfriend.

So he was a little saddened when the other left earlier than everyone else but continued on with the party without letting the thought burden him. He poured himself a glass of water and was about to head back up to his room when he heard footsteps walking around the living room.

He feared the worse, thinking it was a burglar and stepped hesitantly into the living room to see exactly who it was, preparing the glass since it was the only weapon he had in his state of panic. But he was surprised when he saw not a burglar but a familiar man in a red and white suit by the tree they had set up. Even at the age of 20, Malik still believed in the old children's tale.

"Santa? Is that really you?" he called out softly, dropping the glass onto the carpet.

The other moved from the tree, a smirk gracing his lips as he nodded. "Why, yes I am, Malik." The person with such a familiar tone that Malik felt as if he knew it from somewhere but couldn't place it over his exuberance with seeing Santa. "Wow. I can't believe this! I'm actually seeing Santa!" he nearly squealed as he watched the other walk over.

"Indeed. I have come here and waited for you to wake up cause I have something to give to you personally." he spoke as he led Malik over to the arched doorway separating the foyer to the front door from the living room and also where an impish little sprig hung that Bakura placed up as a joke to see what possible people would get caught underneath it.

Of course, the master thief also used it to his advantage to get his blushing little snow bunny to kiss him and make both Malik and Marik jealous immensely throughout the party. Of course, after the party was over, Yami and Seto hauled ass after him since they were the last two to get caught underneath it and Bakura was the one to point it out. It took quite a while for Yugi and Jou to catch up to their pissed lovers and prevent them from killing the white haired teen.

But that didn't matter anymore as the two stopped underneath the arch and Malik wondered what Santa was going to give him until the other pointed up. And realizing where they stood, Malik blushed dark enough for it to appear on his tan cheeks. Another smirk appeared upon Santa's face as he leaned down to give the smaller teen a soft, satisfying kiss.

With that action, Malik was vaguely reminded of the song that went along with a similar situation. but his mind wasn't on that at the moment for he relished the kiss he was given and nearly whined when Santa pulled away. This gave Malik the time to actually get a closer glimpse of Santa's face and saw it was the chubby pale face of the old gift giver but a tan face similar to his own defined by high cheekbones, dark lavenders eyes and strands of dark wheat blond hair peeking out from under the novelty Santa hat.

"Marik?"

He gave a soft chuckle and nodded. "Wonder how long it was going to take you to learn it were me." he spoke.

"Well...my childhood fantasy kinda came into play with that." Malik gave a little laugh. "But you surely aren't a jolly chubby guy, I can tell you that."

"Well, you're surely mistook me for him."

"Oh hush." Malik answered in response before hugging the other. "So, what made you decide to do all this?" Marik smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around the other as well. "Seeing as your sister was watching me like a hawk during your party, I decided to give you your present later. So when everyone thought I left, I was instead preparing for this moment."

"Really? How'd you get back into my house then?"

"Hanging around Bakura does its wonders." Marik replied with another chuckle. Malik also gave a soft laugh before hugging Marik. "Glad to see you anyway. And I have to say, this was the best present I've gotten today." Marik smirked. "And why don't we make it better. Who knows when I'll have the chance to hold you like this again." Marik tipped Malik to face him once again and planted another passionate kiss over his new love's mouth.

0

Ishizu was making her way downstairs, still half asleep as she treaded towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. But before she could even reach the doorway into the kitchen, she saw a glimpse of red from the corner of her eyes and turned to it quickly. She gaped as she saw her little brother kissing the Christmas gift giver of children's dreams and wishes. And she still stood there even after the other left, not even registering the familiar style of wheat blond that belonged to the older male that wanted her brother as his own to cherish and love.

Malik smiled as he watched him go before locking the door behind Marik and headed upstairs, giving a spare wave to his still gaping sister. She shook it off finally and thought of it as nothing but a dream and headed back to her room to get back to sleep and pass this off as a figment of her imagination. Btu of course, when she woke up the next morning and went to wake Malik, she was in for a shock as she saw the familiar red cap in Malik's hands as he slept.

"Malik! Tell me what you were doing kissing Santa Claus last night!" she nearly screeched, causing the other to wake up in surprise and a few seconds to register her words through his sleep-fogged mind before speaking.

"I wasn't kissing Santa Claus last night. It was Santa Marik." he murmured, still half-asleep.

"Marik?" And with that, she promptly fainted. Malik looked to her for a second before lying back down on his bed. "I guess that answer the question in the song about what would happen if daddy dearest caught his wife kissing Santa Claus." He gave a light chuckle before he went back to sleep, thinking of sneaking out to find his man in the red suit and spend the day with him without his sister stopping him for she may be out for the rest of the day.

0

Zypher: And there ya go. Not one of my best one cause I lost track of the idea I was going to use but then I thought about 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' song and got this little plotbunny and decided to use it to my advantage for Malik's birthday ficlet. Hope you got a little laugh out of this and enjoyed it and I'll see you again with the next birthday oneshot. And before you ask, as far as I've followed when it came to ages since I had to make a giant list and then keep track of their ages after the series ended when I decided to start writing these ficlets, I've came to Malik being 20 this year after the age given after the series end. Don't correct me if I'm wrong since everyone can have their own opinions of the character's ages if they mention them or not and honestly, this is the first time I decided to mention an age for one of the ficlets.


	7. Jou's Birthday: 2008

Zypher: Well, here we are once again to celebrate another character birthday. -claps- And again, we all have to thank my helpful friend Red Dragon of Egypt for giving me another idea, this one coming from the wonderful writings of DragondreamerYamiDragon in her Stronger than Before series. For those that has read it will know this well and if you haven't, go read it for it is a good read filled with much suspense. Now, I present to you Jou's birthday ficlet for 2008. Enjoy.

Summary: After gaining the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and how that single card helped him through many duels, Jou wished there was a chance where he could interact with the dragon more than just his partner in duels. And Seto has the technology to make that wish come true.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or this idea which belongs solely to DragondreamerYamiDragon.

0

Gift from the Heart

0

Jou sighed as he came in from his small job late that night. It was two weeks from that day before his birthday and he hasn't heard anything from Seto lately. He knew the other was working but to not have time to spend with him or Mokuba made them worry. They didn't want the other to overwork himself but he seemed so adamant to the work he was completing. Mokuba even tried to get a hint during a week when they were curious but he was blocked from seeing or hearing anything about the project. So with a heavy heart, the two could only hang out with one another, Kaiser joining when he can if he wasn't busy with Ruby, watching as Seto came up occasionally from the VR systems room installed in the mansion to get something to eat or drink before returning to his work for hours on end.

Ruby came downstairs, greeting Jou as he came inside and Jou only gave a nod in return as he went into the living room to sit on a couch, the light of the fire shining upon the fabrics of forest green. Ruby frowned before walking over, going to sit next to the melancholy teen. "Something wrong, Jou?" he asked softly. "It's Seto. I know he's working but I fear he's working too much. Ever since he started this project a few days ago, he hasn't come out of the VR room except for something to eat or drink. He barely even comes to bed and Kaiser told me he usually catches him sleeping on the couch late at night and then when he come back early in the morning, he's gone back in the room." Jou gave a sigh, trying to keep himself from letting the dam of emotion overflow.

"Whatever he's doing must be important but to not spend at least a little time with me, his own lover, makes me fear whether things will end because he's swamped with work and won't have any time for me anymore."

"Now Katsuya, you shouldn't be saying such thing. Seto loves you and even though he's working hard, he probably has you on his mind every day and is sure to be hoping to see your smiling face when he gets done with whatever he's doing in there." Jou thought about it and nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Ruby. You really know how to cheer people up." He gave a smile and patted Jou's head lightly before standing. "Of course. With Kaiser around, I have to or else I won't be sleeping in my own bed for a week or two." Jou laughed, getting a chuckle from Ruby before the other left the room.

0

The next two weeks went by pretty quick and Jou didn't worry anymore about Seto and his work but the day before his birthday, he started to become anxious. Will Seto remember his birthday is tomorrow? Will he be working through it the entire day and not come out once to see him? Jou feared these thoughts and shook them off before they became a burden all the way to tomorrow. He hung out with Ruby who was taking a trip over to the Game Shop to see about a new game for Mokuba and while they were there, he decided to pop a surprise party invitation to Yami while Yugi was talking with Jou in the sitting room behind the shop.

"We'll be happy to come." Yami said and Ruby nodded. "Jou! I'm ready to go!"

"Alright! Be there in a jiff!" he called back. Yami looked to Ruby for a moment. "So, how's the project going?" he asked softly. "It's going alright. Seto should be done just in time for Jou's birthday." he replied. Jou came out just after he said that and Ruby gave a nod to Yami before leaving out with Jou. Yugi walked into the shop and looked to Yami. "Think Kaiba will get done with everything he wanted to prepare for Jou-kun on time?" Yugi questioned with hope.

Yami nodded. "I'm sure he will. He wouldn't fail Jou-kun just before his birthday."

0

That night, Seto came out to have a nice dinner with Ruby, Mokuba, Kaiser and Jou and he was happy for this. "I really thought you were going to be cooped up back there all day and night like before, nii-san!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Sorry for that, Mokuba. I didn't want any of you feel like I didn't care but I was really busy to make sure this will work like I want it to. I didn't want any slip-ups by the lousy workers I have so I decided to take it upon myself to work this out."

"So that what it was." Jou murmured out loud.

"What? Did you really think I would forget you all, puppy?" he asked, looking over to Jou. He jumped when he realized he spoke out loud and laughed with humor. "Nah! I know you won't forget about us with your work, Seto! We all know that better than you!" Jou said, laughing again as he rubbed the back of his head. Seto nodded and once the food was brought in, they all started eating and talking merrily like the family they always were.

After dinner, Seto bid a goodnight to everyone before heading back into the VR room. Jou watched him go and sighed softly before taking up on Mokuba's offer to play a round of games with him and Kaiser. They played long into the night and when Ruby came in to check on them, they were all asleep, the winner's screen for the second player that was Kaiser lighting up the TV screen.

He smiled softly and turned off the game and picked up Mokuba to put him to bed before waking up Jou, telling him softly to head to his and Seto's room for a more comfortable spot to sleep than the floor as he picked up Kaiser to take him to their shared room. With a whispered goodnight, Jou headed off to Seto's room and climbed into bed after changing into some nightwear. He sighed, looking over to the spot where Seto always lied and placed a hand over it. _'Another night, another moment of loneliness.'_ he thought before falling into another restless sleep.

0

Soon, it was January 25, Jou's birthday. The young Kaiba left the teen alone as they prepared for the party. Ruby knocked on the door to the VR room and Kaiba opened it, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Are you done?" he asked. Seto nodded. "Yeah. Last night I was just working out the kinks so everything should be ready to go." Ruby gave a nod before ushering the male from the room. "Then go fetch the birthday boy. Yugi and the others should be here by the time you two get downstairs." Seto gave another nod and headed upstairs so he could get himself a shower and wake up Jou.

But to his surprise, he was already awake and looked as if he had already taken his morning shower. "Oh. Morning, Seto."

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Seto asked as he went to gather a fresh set of clothes. "Yeah." Jou whispered. Seto heard the slight depression in his tone and hoped that everything we worked on for the last two weeks will make up for his absence from the other teen. "Well, I'm going to get myself a quick shower. Why don't you head downstairs and I'll meet you down there." Jou nodded and left to head downstairs while Seto headed for his personal bathroom to get his long needed shower. When Jou got down to the main floor, he was greeted by the smiling faces of his friends, presents wrapped in color and a large cake resting on a serving table with a few snacks.

"Whoa...when did this all happen?" Jou asked in amazement.

"Earlier this morning. We know you sleep like a rock, Jou, so we had all this prepared before you woke up which, surprisingly, is earlier than usual." Mokuba answered and Jou flushed slightly before ruffling the smaller boy's hair lightly before the early morning party started. Seto was downstairs within five minutes and smiled to see Jou smiling and having fun. The party went well for the rest of the day and after the cutting of the cake and the opening of gifts which many consist of games that both Jou and Mokuba wanted to play, the group of friends left, leaving the small Kaiba family to their own devices.

"Mokuba, why don't you and Kaiser take Jou's game up to your room and play them for a bit." Ruby suggested and with big puppy eyes that Jou succumbed to, they were both thundering up the stairs with the boxes of games in hand.

"I'm so gonna whip you in Super Smash Bros Brawl!"

"We'll see about that, pipsqueak!"

Ruby shook his head, chucking softly before he got to the task of cleaning up the table and discarded wrapping paper, leaving Jou with Seto. Seto looked down to Jou before taking his hand and started walking. "Seto, where are we going?"

"To see your gift from me. Just stay quiet and let me do the talking."

Jou only nodded as they reached the familiar doorway of the VR room and he opened it, turning to Jou and asking him to close his eyes which he did and he was led inside. It was a short walk and then Jou felt himself being laid down in a containment of some sort. He was ready to open his eyes and see what was up when Seto told him to keep his eyes closed still. Nodding again, he did so and heard a few clicks of keys on a keyboard before he felt a rush pass through him and when he opened his eyes to Seto's voice, he found himself in a large field speckled with a few trees. "Where am I?" Jou asked.

"A special VR world I made just for you and the guest of honor will be arriving soon."

Jou wondered what he meant when he heard a very familiar cry. He turned and gasped as he say the majestic dragon from his deck glide through the air before landing before him. Piercing red eyes looked down to him before the dragon lowered its head down to him. Jou reached up slowly before pulling his hand away. "It's alright, Jou. She knows you well. I made sure to program that well into her mind to always know her true master just as her mate knows his true master but will get along with anyone."

She gave a croon, nuzzling him and he was surprised that the virtual version of the Red Eyes felt so lifelike. "Seto...this is so great. You don't know how much I had wished to have a chance to meet her in real life and I know it isn't impossible but I didn't want to ask Yami to do it since we already had issues before with having the Shadow Realm opened in the real world before."

"Understandable and I knew that with how much you coddle that card in reality, I thought about this and started planning out the schematics for this project which was a work alone project from me for you, puppy. That's why I've been working day and night cause I wanted it to be perfect for you. Even though it's virtual reality, I wanted to make it as real as possible so you'll remember it for days to come." Seto said with a smile from outside as he tapped a few more keys and another roar was heard as the Blue Eyes flew in, landing beside the Red Eyes and nuzzled her and she returned it, purring softly.

Jou smiled before turning to Seto even though he couldn't see the other. "So, did you give them names?"

"Nope. I leave the naming to you."

Jou smiled brightly before turning back to the two dragons that were watching him. "Hmm, let's see." He looked to the Blue Eyes first. "How about we call you Nim and for you," He then turned to his Red Eyes. "How does Carne sound?" They both gave roars of agreement and Jou nodded. "Great. Nim and Carne, glad to meet you both. As I'm sure my love has already done, I'm Jounouchi but Jou's just fine by me."

They both nodded before Carne scooped him into her large claws and with a slow nod to Nim, they both were in the air, Jou laughing as they soared through the skies and the wind blowing through his hair. He definitely knew that the work put into this project is worth his happiness and he was glad that Seto took to the time to prepare this gift for him.

_'This is definitely a gift thought out from the heart. To make this dream come true is the best gift I could ever receive. Thank you, Seto, my one true love.'_ Jou thought as the two dragons flew around the expanse of area, Seto sitting in the VR room, a smile on his face as he watched his love's happiness shine bright.

"I love you too, pup. And to see you happy makes me know that this was an accomplishment. Enjoy this as long as you want cause this moment will always be here for you."

0

Zypher: And there you have it and just made my mock deadline of having this done before midnight on the date of a character's birthday. Anyways, hoped you enjoy the read and give a shout out to Jou for his birthday and I'll see you soon with the next birthday on my list in due for a one-shot. See ya later.

Quick Elven Trans: Carne - Red, Nim - White


	8. Aqua's Birthday: 2008

Zypher: Well, here we are with another b-day ficlet, this time to celebrate the birthday of everyone's favorite OC dragon, Aqua! -claps- Again I blame this idea solely on Red Dragon again but she's always helpful no matter what crazy ideas she comes up with for me to write. Anyways, enough of my rambling, let's get this story on the road!

Summary: Yugi wants to get something special for Aqua as a gift for his birthday but no matter what, he couldn't think of a thing. It was only three days before the date and he was becoming frantic when Keara stopped by and gave him an idea and lesson that he would expect never to come across.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Yugioh except for cards and manga. -pouts before shrugging- Make the best in life with what you have. -snickers-

0

Springtime Seduction

0

Yugi sighed as he sat in his shared room, looking out the large bay window they installed into the room and looked out into the yard where Aqua lied, sunbathing in the pool area. After he graduated, he got himself a nice job to help him pay off for the home they lived in now. He smiled softly as he looked down to the former spirit of the puzzle. Thanks to the gods, they were given a second life and they happily lived it with Yugi who claimed his love for them and they greatly returned it.

A year has passed and now it was February, the month of love as well as a birthday that he sure won't forget about but the problem was that he didn't know what to do._ 'I can't believe this...my first time celebrating Aqua's birthday and I don't even know what to get him.'_ he thought, giving a big sigh.

Yami peek his head into the room, looking over towards his small lover and frowned as he watched the other. "He's always in deep thought and I can only guess the reason why." He backed away, closing the door as he did so and turned from it. "I have to do something. He's going to feel horrible if he can't come up with something in the next three day as a gift for Aqua." Yami then walked off, planning something in mind and smiled, knowing the perfect person to help the young teen and went into the kitchen to make the phone call.

0

Yugi was making himself a little sandwich, smiling as Aqua walked past him and gave him a wink, making the smaller blush and turn his head. "Even after two years of being together, you are still so shy." he said, chuckling as he walked over to the smaller teen. Yugi turned his flushed face away from his dragon lover and Aqua gave another laugh, leaning down to kiss his cheek lightly before walking off again. "I'll fix dinner tonight if you don't mind, little one!" he called back and Yugi only nodded even though the other was too far gone to see the confirmation. Yugi still continued to make his small lunch and was ready to head into the living room to watch a bit of TV when he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He smiled when he saw the dragon guardian standing at the door.

"Hey there, Keara. What brings you around?"

"Why you, of course. I got the interesting little call today saying you need some ideas for a gift for Aqua's birthday and I have the perfect one in mind." Yugi blinked before getting a blush as he looked down. "How'd you find that out?" She smiled softly and patted his head lightly, making him turn his wide eyed gaze up to her.

"Yami told me. He hated seeing you like this and seeing as I'm the master of gift giving, he called me to come over and give you an idea of something that Aqua would enjoy but it's all effort on your part."

Yugi gave a little blush and looked down. "Ok. That sounds alright by me. What do you have in mind?" he asked, looking over to her once more. She gave a wicked little smile. "Why, the sensual art of lap dancing." His face darkened as he yelped. "I-I-I d-d-don't think I'm c-c-capable of that..." he stuttered.

"Nonsense. With my help and the right music, you'll be having Aqua drooling in his seat and probably so much more." she said, chuckling. Yugi's face was still shining like a beacon but with no other idea in mind for a present, he agreed to the idea.

0

So, during the day where Yami and Aqua took their shift at the shop that was still running, Keara was at the house, teaching Yugi all that he needed to know to prepare for the night ahead on the day of Aqua's birth. The lessons continued on with each day until that day finally arrived. The gang came over to hand gifts to the former dragon lord and wished him a happy birthday.

They even took a nice outing where they played a few games at the arcade and made a quick stop to have lunch at Burger World before Yugi, Yami and Aqua decided it was time to get home. Yugi knew that Aqua was staring at him and he knew the reason as well. Everyone gave a gift to Aqua but Yugi himself and he going to find out one way or another why.

When they got back into the shop, Yami left to head into the kitchen, leaving Yugi alone with Aqua. The dragon stared down at his shifting form before asking. "Do you have something for me, Yugi?" he asked softly. Yugi nodded, eyes trained to the floor for the moment before he looked up to him. "Wait here for a second and I'll get it prepared for you." Yugi gave a small smile before he headed upstairs. When the smaller teen was out of sight, Aqua leaned against the counter, one ankle crossed over the other as he waited for his small lover to call him up.

0

Upstairs, Yugi made for everything was set in the right place. He still had a bit of a blush across his face as he looked to the outfit Keara left out for him. It consisted of a pair of skin tight leather pants of a midnight black material and a form fitting crimson silk shirt to outline his lithe upper body. She said this should get Aqua into the perfect mood. He was still blushing at the thought of what he was going to do and the possible results of it but he shook away all doubts as he quickly changed into the outfit and made sure the tracks on the CD were ready to play in the order Keara suggested to him.

When he was done with preparations, he took a breath before calling Aqua up. Footsteps were silent but gradually got louder as he came before the door slid open with a silent creak and he walked in, taking a quick look around the room before his crimson gaze fell onto Yugi.

Surprise washed across his face quickly before a smirk replaced his passive features. "So, little one, what is your gift to me?"

Yugi blushed heavily, looking everywhere but Aqua's eyes. "Well...I-I-I'm going to give you a lap dance..." he spoke meekly and Aqua grinned.

"Is that so? That explains Keara's frequent visits to the house." he said before moving to sit in the chair that Yugi pulled out for him and looked to his diminutive lover. "I'm sure you'll perform a great show so let gets started before your shyness gets to you."

Yugi nodded, willing the blush away before walking over to the stereo, turning on the power and pressing the play button, the sound of PCD's Buttons filtering through the speakers. Aqua's lips quirked into a smirk as he watched Yugi intensively. Taking another breath, Yugi turned back to Aqua and strutted over to him, swaying his hips lightly to the beat of the song.

Soon, he sat upon Aqua's lap, looking to the other with love shining in the depths of his large eyes as he ran his hands lightly over his chest and shoulders, rocking his hips lightly upon Aqua's lap. Aqua gave a little purr, watching as Yugi slipped away from him to dance with a seductive flare to the beat of the song.

"Seems she has taught you well, little one." Yugi giggled softly, sitting on Aqua's lap again and leaned forward as if ready to give him a kiss but pulled back. "Yep. I thought I wouldn't do well since this isn't up my alley but she said I did well to follow every word of what she told me."

Aqua gave a small chuckle, the first song ending and switching over to Ashanti's Only U. "Indeed. You are getting quite to positive results." he whispered as he watched Yugi continued his dance. Yugi continued through the dance without fault until the track ended and the next one started up, blushing slightly as R Kelly's Sex Me song started to play. Aqua looked pointedly at Yugi and he chuckled nervously.

"It was Keara's idea." he whispered and Aqua chuckled softly, standing up and walking over to the smaller teen. "Well, I like her choice. Makes the mood just right, doesn't it?" Yugi gave a little eep as arms wrapped around him and lifted him into Aqua's warm embrace, the older walking towards the bed. He tossed Yugi onto the bed before towering over him, a smirk resting across his features.

"Taking the time out for this was well worth it. Made me feel like I was back in my own time with how well your movements flowed. She taught you well."

Yugi smiled and leaned up, asking for a kiss which Aqua gladly gave. The song continued to play in the background as Aqua indulged himself in his gift.

0

Later in the night the two were spent, Yugi curled up in Aqua's arms and his head resting upon his chest. The stereo was silent now as the two slept and Yami walked in to check on them, smiling softly before shutting the door and walked off to the spare room.

"Keara, you've outdone yourself again." he whispered with a chuckle. "Thanks for giving Yugi the confidence to give Aqua the best gift he could receive today."

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Another one shot for another birthday and again, I blame this solely on Keara again. -snickers before looking around- At this rate, I'm going to have the boys hauling after me for this but either way, hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you with our next birthday one-shot. -waves- See ya later!


	9. Kaiser's Birthday: 2008

Zypher: Well, today, we have another birthday to celebrate. Let's all give a wondrous Happy Birthday to our happy-go-lucky sphinx, Kaiser! -claps- Anyways, as always, I have a nice little one-shot ficlet for the birthday boy and it can double as a gift for all you lovely readers so I hope you enjoy it just like others before it.

Disclaimer: Don't own any elements in this story except for Ruby and Kaiser and the plot. Sea World and all affiliates belong to their rightful owners.

0

Aquatic Surprise

0

Today was Kaiser's birthday and like every birthday in the Kaiba household, it was one to cherish. The birthday boy in question was sleeping, leaving him unaware to the plans that were being made out just for him. "So, will you two be out for the next two days?" Seto asked and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah. We're heading to Florida into a resort that I already have a room paid for and heading over to one of the nearby parks for those two days so we can have the time to see everything." Seto nodded and told him to wish Kaiser a happy birthday from him before leaving to head into his office to finish up some last minute work before Jou woke up. Ruby watched him go before heading upstairs to fetch their suitcases and Kaiser.

The teen was still asleep when he got there and he smiled down to him before picking up the sleeping boy and carried him downstairs and to the car so they could be making their way to the airport. After packing the bags into the trunk, he climbed into the car and smiled over to the still sleeping male before he started the car and was on his way to the airport where the Kaiba family private jet was waiting.

0

Kaiser gave a small yawn, stretching lightly as he rubbed his eyes and looked around. Realizing that he wasn't in his and Ruby's room back at the mansion, he sat up quickly to find any sign of his lover. He stood and soon spotting Ruby sitting in another seat far from him, reading a book and having a set of headphones over his ears. He walked over quietly and sat down beside the other, catching Ruby's attention and the other moved the headphones to rest over his neck, smiling down to Kaiser.

"Sleepyhead finally awake?"

Kaiser blushed slightly before nodding and gazed into Ruby's eyes. "Ruby, where are we going?" he asked.

"I'm taking you somewhere nice for your birthday gift but you'll just have to wait until we get there and since it's been at least a good three hours that you were still sleeping, we should be there within the next two." Kaiser nodded and gave Ruby a small kiss on the cheek before snitching his headphone and placed them over his ears to listen to whatever Ruby was listening to as the other went back to reading his book, a wing coming out to wrap around Kaiser.

0

Ruby chuckled as he walked off the jet, holding Kaiser once again who fell asleep during the ride, earphones still perched over his head but the music a bit softer as a hired man of Kaiba corp. came in the unload their luggage and place it into the car that Ruby rented for the two days they were to be in Florida.

Ruby settled Kaiser into the passenger seat before going around to take the driver's side and thanking the man for his help, he was off to the Renaissance Orlando Resort, right across the street from Kaiser's birthday gift from him.

Kaiser was still asleep throughout the whole drive and once they reached the resort, Ruby lifted Kaiser from the car and took him up to the master suite that he rented out, laying him in the bed before heading back down to get their luggage. It didn't take long before Kaiser woke up, looking over to the door as Ruby came in with their things. "Ruby, why didn't you wake me when we got here?" Kaiser said with a pout.

Ruby chuckled as he placed their bags down and started to unpack. "Cause you just look so adorable when you're sleeping you know." Kaiser blushed again before getting out of the bed to help Ruby with unpacking their stuff.

"So, where are we?"

"We're in the Renaissance resort in Orlando." he answered and Kaiser gaped before giving a big smile. "Seriously? I always wanted to come to Florida! Thanks so much, Ruby!" Ruby smiled and gave a small hug to the other. "Not a problem but you gift doesn't end there. Once we get done here, I'm taking you out for the day. We're spending two days here and I'm going to make sure you enjoy both." Kaiser nodded as he went to put his things away. "Oh, and when you get dressed, make sure you're wearing some swim trunks underneath cause I promise you, you are going to get wet." Kaiser chuckled and nodded, taking out the pair Ruby packed for him and went to change.

0

After they were done, they left out and got into the car once again and Ruby drove off, heading the short distance to the park that was right across from the resort they stayed in. Kaiser looked around in amazement at everything that Florida had to offer and seeing the big sign reading "Sea World", he jumped up happily in his seat. Ruby chuckled softly as he found a parking spot amidst the packed lot and got out with Kaiser and took the other's hand and they headed up to the entrance gate. Giving his name to one of the ticket handlers, they gave them the VIP passes that he requested and handed one to Kaiser.

"Ready to enjoy your gift?"

"You bet! I can't believe you did all this for me!" Kaiser exclaimed as they went up to the large map in the Village Square. "Now, where should we head first?" Kaiser looked at the map before pointing out the Dolphin Nursery and Ruby nodded before leading Kaiser over to the attraction. Kaiser looked around with the exuberance as any other kid there and Ruby smile softly at seeing him so happy.

When they got to the attraction, Kaiser immediately found a spot to look at the dolphin mothers with their calves. He smiled as he watched them swim before seeing one of the mothers with her calf swam up to him. He smiled and reached down, stroking the dolphin's side and she gave an energetic squeak, rubbing her head against his hand.

Kaiser laughed happily before giving a small yelp as he was soaked by the calf. Ruby smiled as he watched them before calling on of the workers in the attraction to see about having Kaiser feed him. Showing the VIP pass for confirmation, the worker nodded and called over Kaiser who came over, the mother and calf following him. "Do you wish to feed the dolphins?" the male asked and Kaiser nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!" The worker nodded with a smile and led him into the back where he brought out a small container filled with fish and handed it to Kaiser before walking back out with him on the small platform. Kaiser sat down on the platform and smiled, seeing the mothers coming over to him, each squeaking happily as they looked to him.

Kaiser gave a small laugh before taking a fish from the container and held it up, feeding it to the mothers as they opened their mouths to accept them. Once the container was empty, he placed it off to the side and stroked the dolphins one last time before heading back out to meet up with Ruby. Ruby smiled to him before they left the nursery.

They visited more attractions throughout the day such as Dolphin Cove and the Jewels of the Sea Aquarium and even went to a few shows like the Odyssea. As it was getting close to dusk, Ruby decided to take Kaiser to the last show which will also be the highlight of his birthday gift.

"Hey, Kaiser, do you want to go and see the show called Believe?" Ruby asked. Holding the stuffed dolphin plush Ruby got for him, he nodded and they soon started to make their way to the large outdoor theater where the show was held. When they got there, they were led by one of the officials to the reserved seats and wished Kaiser a good birthday before leaving and Kaiser smiled to Ruby.

"I can't wait to see this show. This was great so far and I'm glad you prepared this all for me."

"Only the best for my kitsune." Ruby replied, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Soon, the light dimmed and the screens lit up, showing various images to set the mood for the upcoming show before the star of it came jumping from the waters. Kaiser along with the rest of the audience cheered as they saw Shamu jump from the waters, doing various tricks with his trainers as the show continued on.

Ruby smiled as he watched Kaiser before turning back to watch more of the show. During the middle of the show, one of the trainers swam over to the platform where Shamu could rest and present himself to the crowd.

"Well, I'm happy you all enjoyed the show so far as I'm sure many of our returning visitors are but today is a special day and a special guest that came all the way here from Domino, Japan has brought the birthday boy here to get a close up meeting with Shamu today!" she spoke and the people cheered and Kaiser nearly squealed in his excitement as he gave a big hug to Ruby.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby chuckled and nodded, hugging the smaller back before standing and took Kaiser's hand and they both headed over to the tank, heading up the stairs and over to the trainer. She smiled to Kaiser before calling Shamu over who came to rest upon the platform, raising his tail up in greeting to the two. "Ready, Kaiser?" Ruby questioned and he nodded, handing the plush to him before joining over with the trainer.

She told him what to do before jumping into the water and Kaiser joined in behind her. Shamu slid from the platform to join his trainer and soon, the show resumed with Kaiser being a part of it. With assistance from the trainer, he too was able to do the same tricks that the trainers do along with Shamu, even feeding him fish when he was able to perform just as good as he always does.

From the side, Ruby watched, a smile, listening as the audience cheered Kaiser on. Soon, the show was over and with a last wave from Shamu, he returned back underwater and Kaiser walked over to Ruby, soaking wet but happy as ever. "Ready to go?" Kaiser nodded and he thanked the trainer for letting him participate in the show and she smiled, glad that he enjoyed and said that he could always come back for another show and he nodded, promising to come back again one day.

Soon, they left the park, Ruby getting a towel from one of the shop so that Kaiser could get himself moderately dry before getting into the car and headed out to a nice restaurant for dinner.

The next two days were spent at the other two aquatic parks from Discovery Cove to Aquatica and after coming back from a nice dinner at Discovery Cove on their last day there, they were soon heading back to the resort to get pack and started heading back to Domino. Kaiser gave Ruby another hug as they loaded their luggage into the car. "Ruby, this was one of the best gifts I could ever get from you. Thank you so much for doing all this for me." Ruby smiled and nodded, giving Kaiser a short kiss before climbing into the car. "I only give the best for my kitsune. You have brightened up my life and I knew I have to give you the best to even hold a candle to the happiness you give me. I thank the people at Sea World for letting me set this up for you so you can experience sea life up closer than ever. They have lived up to their standards greatly and I'm sure they'll enjoy the donation that I'm giving to them for this."

"That's sounds great. Thanks again, Ruby. I love you." Kaiser whispered. "I love you too, Kaiser. Now get some rest. It's going to be a long trip home." Kaiser nodded and soon curled up in the seat, holding the plush close before he soon feel asleep. Ruby reached over, brushing a strand of hair from his face before smiling and continued on to the airport, happy that Kaiser enjoyed everything in Orlando and planned to make another trip again very soon and plan to let everyone come to enjoy the experiences that Kaiser did.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. A nice little one-shot for Kaiser as a gift for his birthday. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another one. Give Kaiser you wishes and I'll see you soon. -waves-


	10. Yami's Birthday: 2008

Zypher: Hi all and welcome to another birthday one-shot. Today we're celebrating one of our favorite demon's birthdays so let's give a shout out to Yami to have a glorious birthday today! And as a gift to him as well as you readers, here's his birthday ficlet. Enjoy.

Summary: For Yami's birthday, Yugi tried to think of something nice to do for the exalted king and came up with the perfect idea. After blindfolding the other for the five hour flight, Yugi soon introduced Yami to the wonders of Florida and the Disney magic that resides there.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any of the Disney parks used for the enjoyment of Yugi and Yami.

0

Magical Memories

0

Yugi gave a small sigh, looking over some things over the internet for ideas of what he could do for Yami's birthday. It was only two weeks away and he really didn't have any plans to celebrate the former pharaoh's birthday. He wanted to think of something spectacular since the other surely never celebrated it during his reign. Aqua walked in a few minutes later, sitting on the bed and watching the small male. "So, you're still trying to think of something, Yugi?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just can't think of anything nice for Yami. Finding a nice gift to give to a pharaoh far from his time is hard." replied Yugi as he closed another window and started up a new search. As he clicked on a link, Aqua saw an ad pop up and he stood, pointing it out to Yugi. "Hey, what's that?" Yugi looked to the movie-esque ad. It showed various shots of different parks and resort rooms, little appearances by Disney characters before it ended in gold scripted words, "Feel the Magic..."

Yugi was interested by that and clicked the ad, bringing up a page that talked about Disney's Magic Kingdom as well as the other three parks located nearby. Yugi explored the site and becoming more and more intrigued, he finally made his decision. "I'm going to plan a trip to Florida." he said, turning to Aqua with the biggest smile. Aqua smiled as well, nodding. "That would be perfect. I've heard Kaiser tell me about his visit there when Ruby took him so I'm sure it would provide a lovely experience for you and Yami."

Yugi nodded as he turned back to the webpage, looking up hotels and resorts of an affordable price. While he was doing that, Aqua left the room, heading downstairs to the phone. He quickly dialed a number and it was a few seconds before Ruby's voice was heard. "Yeah, it's me, Ruby. I need your help with something."

/Really? What is it?/ The second CEO questioned.

"Yugi is planning a trip to Florida for Yami's birthday but I surely do not wish for him to exhaust all his money for the trip, the parks and getting home. Think you can lend a hand with that?"

/But of course. Unlike Seto, I'm willing to repay a few favors for all that Yugi did to help us in the past./ Ruby answered and Aqua gave a nod. "Alright then. Meet me at the Downtown Cafe around 3. We can talk more there so I won't be overheard in the shop." Ruby gave his confirmation before the two hung up and Aqua headed into the kitchen to fix himself a little snack.

0

Soon, it was three and after giving a small excuse to Yugi, Aqua was out the door and heading downtown. He saw Ruby occupying a seat at one of the outdoor tables, a cup of tea sitting before him and he waved when he spotted Aqua coming over. Aqua sat down, a waiter coming over to ask what he would like and he asked for a latte. Once the other was gone, Aqua focused his attention on Ruby. "So, what do you need my help with?" Ruby asked, bringing out a laptop and clicked on the internet. "I need you to get the best suite in a resort next to Disney World for two, one bed, nice view and tickets to all the main parks they have there."

Ruby nodded as he typed in the information for the trip and giving it a once over to make sure everything was correct, he wired the money from his personal account into the payment for the trip before looking to Aqua. "Done." Aqua smiled and nodded, taking a sip from his cup of latte when it came. "Good. Now if you can, I wish for you to set up one of your private jets for them and everything will be alright." Ruby nodded, taking out his cell and calling for one of the jet pilots about the plans for next week. Once the arrangements were made, Ruby shut his cell and looked to Aqua.

"Done."

"Thanks, Ruby."

"Not a problem." The two finished up their drinks and Ruby paid for them, leaving a generous tip before the two went their separate ways, Ruby promising to send the tickets and reservation information to them later when he gets it. Aqua nodded as he watched Ruby leave before he started back on his way home. _'Think of this as a gift to you both, Yami and Yugi.'_ he thought, smiling to himself.

0

It was at least a week before the 18th of March that the information appeared in the mail along with two tickets each for each park in the Disney franchise. Yugi saw it was addressed to him and took out the envelope, walking back into the sitting room and leafed through its contents. His eyes widened when he saw what was in there before giving a big smile. "This is great! I didn't even have barely enough money to get all of this done!" he cheered before spotting the folded note that was with everything he gotten and looked it over, giving a small smile.

_Yugi,_

_Aqua asked me a favor to help you out and not being one to deny all the help you gave to me and Seto over the years, this is just a tip of the iceberg of favors that I'm willing to pay you, Yami and Aqua back for from your past actions with the various situations we've been in. Hopefully you and Yami will enjoy the trip. The jet will be waiting for you on the 15th so be ready by then._

_Ruby_

Yugi gave another little smile before he got up, dashing to his room to store the tickets away into his desk before heading over to the closet to grab his old suitcase and packed enough stuff for both him and Yami for their five day stay in Florida three days from then.

0

Soon, the appointed day came and Yugi made sure everything was ready. The shoulder pack he had settled over his shoulder held the tickets and reservation information for Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa that Ruby got them into with one of the best suites they had to offer. Once he was ready and the car that was to drive them over to the jet waiting for them, he called for Yami who walked downstairs with his bag and they both left out and were on their way, Aqua giving a way to them as the car pulled off.

As they were heading towards their destination, Yami looked over to Yugi. "So what is it that you had planned, ahku?" Yami questioned and was met with a soft kiss on the cheek as his answer. "You'll see when we get there." Yugi said before relaxing in the seat until they got to the airport. When they reached their destination, Yugi climbed out of the car along with Yami, some hired help of Ruby's coming to grab their luggage and take it to the private jet awaiting them. They followed behind the men, fingers twined together, as they soon reached the luxury jet.

"Ruby sure does know how to give things in style." Yami commented as they got onto the jet and once the luggage was safely secured, they were soon on their way out of Japan and heading towards the states. With at least two hours remaining, Yugi stood and walked over to Yami, pulling a blindfold from his shoulder bag. Yami was reading a book when he heard Yugi's approach and looked up to him. "Ahku, are we getting close?" he asked.

"Yep but I want you to put this one. I want it to be a surprise for you." Yugi said, holding out the blindfold and Yami chuckled before taking it, tying it firmly over his eyes and Yugi smiled before sitting in the other's lap, placing a kiss upon his lips before getting comfortable in his new seat as the jet continued on its course to Florida.

0

Once they got there, the hired men took their luggage from the jet, Yugi leading the still blindfolded pharaoh out the door and towards the trolley that was to take them to the resort. Various sounds assaulted Yami's ears and started reaching up to remove the blindfold only to have his hands smacked away.

"Not yet. We're going to be there momentarily." Yami gave an out of character pout before nodding and enjoyed the ride with his small lover next to him. Soon, they reached the resort and Yugi climbed out, helping Yami along as well and after showing the paper showing their rights to the reservations made, he was given two sets of keys and directions to the suite. Leading Yami along, they headed up the elevator to the top floor and then walked out, the men following behind them as they headed to their room and Yugi unlocked the door, walking inside and gasped as he looked around the room.

"Can I remove this blindfold now?" Yami asked.

"Sure..."

Yami untied the blindfold, removing it and blinked for a moment before looking around the suite. "Now this is fine living." Yugi nodded in agreement. "Ruby really outdid himself with getting this prepared for us." Yugi said with a big smile as he rolled their luggage inside. "Then remind me to thank him for doing all this for us."

"Don't just thank him. Thank Aqua too. He probably didn't want me to spend so much money on this trip so he enlisted Ruby's help for it." Yugi pointed out before turning to give Yami a hug. "And I thank them both from the bottom of my heart for helping me out with this since this is your birthday gift from me." Yami smiled and returned the hug.

"Well that was awfully considerate of you. Thank you, ahku." Yugi smiled, leaning forward to give the other a light kiss. "No problem. Now let get unpacked since we're going to be here for a while and tomorrow we'll start heading to the parks that we got tickets for." Yami nodded and went to grab their stuff to pack it away in the drawers and closet.

0

That night, they had a nice dinner and a nice romantic bath before heading to bed after choosing the first park they wanted to head to the next morning. When the alarm rang, Yugi was the first to wake and to waking Yami, he went to get a new outfit for the day and get himself a sower before waking out his dark half, telling him to get ready so they can head out to Animal Kingdom, they first of four parks they were heading to during their stay. Yami gave a nod and got up to get dressed as well. As he was doing so, Yugi checked to see how much they had now and gave a nod of satisfaction before looking up to see Yami walk out wearing a pair of cargo pants and a white t-shirt with a logo on the back. Taking Yami's hand, they were out and making their way to the park.

they climbed off the trolley and Yugi ran over to the gate, waving to Yami who was walking at a more leisure pace, checking his pockets to make sure he had their assigned tickets and handed them to the clerk when they got up to the window. Taking a look at the map and getting a few shots of the Tree of Life that was the landmark of the theme park before they went to enjoy every attraction and ride that was there, getting funny pictures with the Disney characters that were there and Yugi getting a laugh at Yami's antics when they were in the Affection Section of the park. As it was getting late, they headed back, getting an early dinner before taking a walk to enjoy the scenery of Florida's nightlife.

The next two days after were spent at Epcot and Magic Kingdom, both sharing a romantic kiss under the Wishes fireworks show as they headed back to their hotel. With their second to last day in Florida, Yugi saved the best for last. It was finally March 18th and Yugi made sure that everything was prepared for Yami's birthday. While the former king was asleep, Yugi was making reservation in the restaurant downstairs for a nice dinner. After that was done, he went to wake up the other. "Come on, Yami. Time to wake up. It's your birthday and I'm taking you out to our last park in our roster." Yugi whispered and the other gave a soft murmur before opening cerise eyes to look to his small lover.

"Alright, I'm up." he murmured as he got out of bed. Yugi handed him a nice outfit for him to wear and he went to get his shower before the two headed down for breakfast before heading out to catch the trolley that will take them to Disney's Hollywood Studios. When they got there, they gave their tickets to the taker before heading inside.

"So, where should we explore first?" Yami asked. "Well, there's a special show that I want to see but I was to go later so we'll save Sunset Boulevard last." Yami nodded and they both walk further into the park, heading to the many attractions that were waiting for them. They got their thrills with the various rides they spotted out, pretty much riding each one at least once.

As it got closer to dusk, they started making their way over to Sunset Boulevard and to the show that Yugi was eager to see. There was already a large crowd gathered to see the show called Fantasmic and Yugi quickly pulled Yami into the line so they could get in for the next show. After picking out seats with a good view, Yugi took hold of Yami's hand, resting his head upon his shoulder.

Yami smiled to him, gripping his hand lightly as the lights dimmed and the show started. Yugi buried his face into Yami's shoulder each time the villains did something to ruin Mickey's fun. The show continued on, Yugi lifting his head and smiling as Mickey defeated all the villains, his face lighting up as the steamboat with all the Disney characters cruising over the strip of water in the theater.

Soon, the show was over and the two left, heading back into the resort to have their quiet dinner, enjoying the scenery from the bay window they sat next to. Yugi smiled over to Yami, reaching out to touch the other's hand lightly. "I hoped you enjoyed the trip, Yami. I sure did." Yami nodded in agreement, smiling as well.

"I have as well. Thanks for coming up with such a wonderful idea."

"It was nothing. We still have to thank Aqua for having Ruby make this birthday trip possible for us."

Yami nodded once more as they finished dinner and soon headed up to their suite to get a good night's rest, planning to stop at a few water parks for their last day before they had to get ready to head home that evening. But all in all, they enjoyed their magical trip into the world of Disney and will forever remember this moment in their hearts for the rest of their lives.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Ending's a little rushed but I'm starting to run out of time again with getting this up so I had to make it quick. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you with the next character birthday ficlet. -waves- See ya later!


	11. Yugi's Birthday: 2008

Zypher: Well, here we are on Yugi's birthday with another lovely one shot. Glad you all enjoyed Yami's birthday gift and I hope you all enjoy this one. Read on, readers!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Short, sweet and to the point.

Summary: With the help of Ruby, Yugi, Yami and Aqua go to an exclusive hot spring and spa as a gift for Yugi's birthday but while they're there, they have to deal with the less that cunning guests that weren't invited along for the trip.

0

Tranquil Waters

0

Yami yawned as he sat down in the lounge chair, trying to rack his brain for a good present for Yugi's birthday. He and Aqua both wanted to give him something extravagant but they just couldn't think of anything to fit the bill. Yugi yawned as he walked in from the shop, his shift over and Aqua taking over for him for the rest of the day. Yami looked up to him, giving a soft hello in greeting and Yugi only waved back. Yami stood from his seat and walked over to the young hikari, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. "Busy day?"

"You don't know the half of it. I don't mind little children, really I don't. But today, it just went overboard with the crying, the begging and pleading and the tantrums. I have to replace some of the stuff that was broken thanks to some of those little tantrums and most of that stuff was shoved under more boxes in the storeroom." Yugi said with a little sigh, letting his full body weight rest against his lover.

"My poor habibi." Yami whispered, leaning down to place a light kiss upon Yugi's spiky tresses before leading him to sit on the couch and promised he'll be back with a nice warm mug of cocoa. As he fixed the sweet drink to Yugi's liking, he thought about what they could do to get rid of the stress his little lover was suffering from.

It's still a tragic memory for both demons but at least they were able to save one life when they couldn't save the other. It was a least a few months back during the snowy month of December where Yugi lost his grandfather in an armed robbery of the shop. They just so happened to be in the area when it happened and unable to see the younger or his grandfather be killed thanks to one mortal's incompetence, they leapt into action. Of course, their appearance surprised the thief and threatened the lives of his two hostages to keep them from attacking. A frightened mortal is an unpredictable one, especially when armed but they were going to risk their own lives to make sure Yugi and his grandfather was protected.

But sadly, the mortal was smarter than any petty thief and was able to get in a lethal shot, ending the life of Sugoroku before they ended his. They comforted Yugi the best they could, agreeing to stay with him to keep him company and protect him. He agreed to the idea in a flash and after burying the elder in a private area only accessible with Yami or Aqua's assistance, they stayed with the smaller, soon becoming accepted by his friends despite what they were and soon created a bond of love that held strong to this day. Now, in the warm weather of May, one week from entering June and the approach of Yugi's birthday, they wanted to make sure that Yugi knew just how far their love can go.

Yami dwelled upon the stress Yugi was dealing with as he mixed the hot water with the cocoa mix and got an idea but would need assistance. _'Yugi could use a nice relaxing week down at a hot spring and spa. That should definitely loosen him up from all this stress here.'_ he thought as he took the mug from the counter and headed back into the living room, handing the mug to Yugi before heading back to clean up and give the only person that would assist him with planning this a call.

0

Ruby was in the middle of patching up a plush toy for Mokuba when his cell rang and he placed the items he was holding on the table before reaching for it. "Moshi moshi, Ruby speaking."

/Hey Ruby. It's Yami. I have a favor to ask of you./

"Something for Yugi, I'm guessing."

/Yep. I need your help. I want to find a nice hot spring that we could go to for a week. If it has a spa, that would be a bonus./

"Got it. I know of the perfect place." Ruby stood from the table and walked over to his desk, flicking on the monitor and did some quick keying before he reached the site he was looking for. "Here we are. I can book you three an exclusive package with a suite, full access to spa and hot spring, finely prepared meals by their skilled chefs and all leisure activities at your disposal."

/Wow. Sounds great, Ruby./

"Good. It's a very tranquil area in China which gives it such a great name. Tranquil Waters."

/Sounds perfect. I thank you, Ruby./

"No need. I'm happy to know you were able to save Yugi from that thief. That's thanks enough for me since he's such a sweet kid."

/I know./

They said their goodbyes before Ruby hung up and started making the reservations and paid it off before making another call for a private jet to be ready to head down to China within the week. _'Now hopefully those two hounds won't learn about them leaving for the week or Yugi might suffer through more stress when he's supposed to be relaxing with his lovers.'_ Ruby thought before he stood and started heading back to his previous seat to work on the plush again.

0

Later on in the day, a girl hummed happily as she walked down the street to her favorite cafe in Downtown Domino. She loved the cafe since it was one of the hot spots where she could always find her greatest love interest there, eating a sweet apple fritter with a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate by his side. She smiled wistfully before her smile turned to a frown. But as of late, her love interest found another that whisked away his heart and that made her angry beyond reason. Not to mention the fact it was two that stolen his heart from her.

She never saw the two before anywhere so she didn't know where or how they appeared into her love's life but she wanted them out. She didn't really have any plans for it but now, she had in the form of another that wanted just the opposite of her love's new-found relationship that wasn't with her.

When she got there, she looked around before spotting a single table with a girl making residence there. A cup of tea sat before and she pretty much ignored the bustle of people around her, ocean blue eyes looking up to her.

"Vivian."

"Anzu."

Vivian walked over to the table and sat down across from Anzu. "So, anything new with Yugi?" Vivian questioned. "Don't know just yet. I can barely get within two feet of the shop before I'm run off by those two lovers of his. But when I can get a glance at him, it looks like he's been taking on too much stress from working." Anzu replied. Vivian nodded and sighed. "We have to do something to separate those two. At least the good thing is we have a common goal. We want them separated so we can get the guy, or guys in your case, of our dreams. But their love is locked tight so we'll just have to separate them forcefully."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We'll find a way and you're going to be there to help me." They jumped as they heard two distinct and very familiar voices coming towards the cafe and looked to see Yugi and Aqua heading their way. "Yugi, grab a seat and I'll get us something to eat. Care for the usual?"

"Yes, please." Yugi replied and Aqua nodded before heading inside to get their food. "This is your chance. Get over there." Anzu whispered and Vivian stood, walking over to Yugi. "Hey, Yugi-kun! How have you been lately?"

Yugi jumped at her sudden voice and turned to look to her. "It's been fine, Vivian. Now would you mind going somewhere else? I want to relax with Aqua if you don't mind." he murmured. "Well, that's not nice. I never get the chance to spend any time with you because of your overbearing lovers. Why don't you leave them before they suffocate you?"

"Because I don't want to." Yugi replied, rubbing a temple as he felt the stress build up again. "Please leave, Vivian." Vivian stomped her foot on the ground before grasping Yugi's shoulder and lifted him from his seat, wrapping her arms around him, head nestled on her bosom. "No way. I waited a long time for you and I'm not going to let someone else muscle their way in."

"Either let him go or else something very unpleasant will be done to you, girl." Aqua growled, placing the pastry and cup on the table as crimson eyes gave her a glare that chilled her very soul. Vivian gave him a dark glance before releasing Yugi and walked back to her seat. "Need to lighten up on the forwardness, Vivian." Anzu spoke.

"Shut up."

Aqua sat down and looked to Yugi. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit stressed still." Yugi murmured as he took a sip of the cocoa. Aqua frowned and reached out, placing a hand over his. "Don't worry. We'll get rid of all that stress soon enough. I should be keeping it a secret for you but to ease your mind, I'll tell you. Ruby made some reservations for us at a hot spring and spa in China that the three of us are going to. You're going to be pampered like a prince there and be put at ease from all that stress so it won't burden you on your birthday."

Hearing this piece of info, Vivian cursed to herself. _'How could I forget his birthday! But that is what I need to worry about! They're going on a trip and if I'm not there, who knows how much more their relationship will advance!'_ she thought before looking to Anzu. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You bet. We have to get on that plane when they leave for that trip. If we can't separate them here, we'll do so while they're on that trip. But you best have something good planned for that runt's birthday if you want to get on his good side." Anzu said.

"How many times I told you not to call him that!"

"A bunch of times but who said I'll listen?" Vivian growled and Anzu smirked.

Yugi smiled to Aqua before breaking the pastry in two and stood, walking over to Aqua and sat down on his lap, looking up to his strong lover and held up the pastry half to him. Aqua smirked and started taking little bites of the pastry, gazing down into the soft amethyst pools of his lover's eyes as he did so. When he was done, he gave a lick to rid Yugi's hand of crumbs and leaned down to nuzzle him. "That was tasty but not as delicious as you." he whispered.

"Oh stop flattering me, Aqua. I know what you're planning." Aqua chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and nuzzled him again. "Well, if you know what I'm planning, are you going to stop me?"

"Nope." Yugi replied with a soft chuckle as he leaned up to give Aqua a light kiss before pulling back to grab the other half of the pastry and munch on it as Aqua drank a bit of his hot chocolate. Anzu and Vivian fumed at the public display before they headed their own ways, promising to keep a close eye on them so they know when they need to start following them and stowaway on the plane they will be catching for their trip.

0

A week passed, during the week Yami receiving the information about the trip and soon, they were all packed and ready to go, unaware of the stow-aways that were going to come along. As Yami and Yugi placed their luggage into the taxi, Aqua was kneeling on the ground, nicking his finger and started to make a rune symbol on the ground. Yugi looked over before walking up to Aqua. "Aqua, what are you doing?"

"Setting up a rune to protect the shop while we're gone." He stood and with a soft chant, the rune glowed, an invisible barrier circling about the shop before he gave a nod. "Done." Yugi nodded and thanked him with a hug and a kiss to the cheek before both climbed into the taxi and soon, it was on its way to the airport, being accompanied by another right behind it with Anzu and Vivian as passengers.

The trio met up with Ruby at the airport and he led them over to the gate when the Kaiba personal jet waited. "Alright. Here's the gate for the jet that will take you to and from China when the week is up. I hope you three enjoy your stay there and Yugi, you get as much R&R while you're there."

"Don't worry, I will. Thanks for planning this, Ruby."

"Not a problem. Well, off you go. I need to get home since I have some files that need to be put away." Ruby waved to them as he walked off and the trio returned the wave before heading into the gate. Once Ruby was out of sight, Anzu and Vivian quickly snuck out from their seats and headed through the gate as well and made themselves comfortable in a hidden spot that they could find so neither of the boys would learn of them being on the jet as well. "Phase one complete. Now all we need to do now is make sure that they are broken up before this trip is over." Vivian spoke and Anzu nodded.

0

It was a few hours at the latest before the jet landed in an airport close to the road leading to the hot spring and spa. The group exited, with Vivian and Anzu trailing behind at a distance, and was hailed by the driver that was going to take them to Tranquil Waters. They loaded their luggage into the car and climbed in and were soon on their way. Anzu cursed as she watched them go. "Crud. We don't have any money for getting around and we can't lose them now." she mumbled and Vivian chuckled lightly to herself, gaining a glare from Anzu.

"And just what's so funny? We're in a dilemma here."

"Well, you would think with my heritage I would have some connections as well. I have a friend here that's wealthy enough and he'll spot us a room at the hot springs and some transportation there." Vivian spoke as she took out a cell and called up her friend, everything being made in a jiff and within a few minutes, their ride to the hot springs arriving at the airport to pick them up. "We do indeed make a good team." Anzu said as she entered the car. "Only when we're not arguing about whom the best looking out of our love interest."

"That's easy, my two dark and handsome studs overwhelm that little runt."

"Unlikely. They're too suave for me. My cute little gamer is right for me."

"I still don't know what you see in him. He's looks like an underage kid and is too proper. Yami and Aqua are on the wild side and are just perfect for a gal like me."

"Well, I like my boys proper, thank you. Yugi's cute and charming while Yami and Aqua look like they could kill someone with a glance."

"Shows what you know."

"I know well. You better hope you can tame whatever wild personality they could have. If my little darling could do it, you best hope you can do the same once they're separated from him."

"I bet you that I can and ten times as better as Yugi."

Their petty argument lasted the entire trip and frankly, the driver hoped he didn't have to chauffeur them back to the airport when their little trip at the hot spring was done.

0

"Look at the beautiful countryside." Yugi whispered as he looked out the window to the green hills and preserved feudal housing. "Indeed. China is a beautiful country that has preserved their ancient housing well. Just like Japan does." Yami said as they soon arrived at the resort that was done up to join in the heartwarming atmosphere. The area was huge and the building a simple 2 floor feudal China home. A woman came out to greet them before leading them to their rooms on the second floor. She opened the door to the well-furnished suite and smiled as they walked inside. "Make yourselves comfortable and dinner will be served later."

They nodded and thanked her before she closed the door and they started to unpack. "This is wonderful. We should go hit the springs now." Yugi said as he started placing his clothes into a drawer. "Sounds like a plan to me. When you're ready, we can go." Yami said and Yugi nodded. Once everything was placed away, they took a towel from the bathroom and started making their way down to the spring, just missing Anzu and Vivian as they entered their room. "Well, this place looks like it's worth every penny." Anzu said as she placed her stuff down.

"From what my friend told me, this is one of the more exclusive hot spring areas in China. Very hard to book a spot really but this is an off season so they have many rooms open." Vivian explained. "Well, shall we head to the springs and see what we can do? They're heading there now."

"Let get moving."

0

Yugi eased into the heated waters of the spring and smiled. "Oh, this is heavenly." he whispered and he sank further into the water, feeling all tension that gathered up in his muscle melt away with the soothing waters. Aqua smiled as he eased into the water as well and waded over to Yugi's side, resting beside him. "Glad it is but hopefully not too much or you'll make us jealous." Yugi laughed softly as he turned to face Aqua and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Of course not. The hot spring is great but not as great as your form of stress relief." Aqua grinned and chuckled as he leaned down to place a light kiss on Yugi's cheek. "Good. Don't want to be outdone by a hot spring."

"Oh, you're silly but I love you for it."

Yami soon joined them and they relaxed for the moment before Aqua decided to be a little mischievous. He turned to Yugi who opened his eyes to look to him. "What are you up to now?"

"Oh, nothing." he whispered as he moved forward, making Yugi scoot back until he was up on the ledge of the spring, back against the wood that separated the men's bath from the women's. "Nothing, huh? With you looking as if you a predator ready to pounce on its prey, I think not." Aqua gave a small chuckle before placing both hands beside Yugi, trapping him. "But as we both know, you don't mind at all. So, care for a little fun?"

"Not here."

"Oh, don't worry, we won't go that far until we're in the privacy of our room." Yugi smiled, giggling lightly as Aqua leaned down to nibble on his neck.

0

On the other side, Vivian and Anzu were in the spring and caught on to little snippets of their little chat and growled. "We have to stop them somehow." Anzu mumbled. Vivian smirked and held up a packet of firecrackers. "This should do just fine." she whispered and Anzu smirked, nodding as well as she took a handful along with the box of matches and lit one, tossing it over the wooden fence.

0

Yugi and Aqua were indulging themselves in a sweet kiss when they heard the faint crack of a firecracker beside them, making them jump. "What the-?" Aqua looked up and moved out the way quickly, taking Yugi with him as another landed where they were sitting moments ago. "Children. Can't let adults relax, can they?" Yugi murmured as he slipped back into the water.

"Yeah but I know of little boys to cause problems. Not little girls. Especially with firecrackers." Aqua said before yelping, falling back into the spring when a firecracker landed near his feet. "Maybe some boys snuck into the women's bath." Yami suggested.

"No. They would've been caught by someone if they tried." Aqua growled as another landed close to him in the water and stood. "I'm heading in. Dinner should be ready soon." Grabbing his towel, Aqua got out of the spring and headed inside. "Aqua, don't go." Yugi whispered as he stood to follow behind him after grabbing his own towel. Yami followed behind them and from the other side, Vivian chuckled softly although it gained her an angry glance from Anzu.

Aqua was placing on a robe when Yugi finally caught up to him and he grabbed one of Aqua's hands lightly. "Why didn't you stay with us? We could've gone to the other side of the pool where those firecrackers couldn't reach us." Yugi murmured. "Yeah but who knows how long those kids were going to keep it up. This is supposed to be a nice vacation for you to relieve you of all that stress and I can't stand the fact some kids were about to mess that up for you."

"But then you won't be relaxed. How could I be when I know you aren't?" Aqua smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. "Love that you care but this trip is all about you." Yugi chuckled softly and kissed the top of the hand he was holding. "But I'm happy when you are. How about I make it up to you tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan, love." Aqua spoke with a big smile and Yugi chuckled as he put on a robe as well and walked out with Yami and Aqua trailing behind him, making their way over to the dining area. From behind the row of lockers, Anzu growled. "I'm not letting that pipsqueak get his way." Anzu hissed before looking to Vivian. "We need to make a plan. I'm going to follow them into the dining area and if I fail, I want you to start looking for their room." Vivian nodded, a bit miffed at Anzu's choice of name for Yugi, but didn't bother herself to getting into another argument with her about it.

0

"This sushi is so delicious! I must ask for the recipe." Yugi hummed delightfully as he ate another piece of tuna sushi. Yami and Aqua smiled at Yugi's delight of the food as they ate their own share of sushi and rice. Yami stood, telling them that he was going to see about getting some of the chichi dango, strawberry mochi and onigiri delivered to their table. Yugi nodded as he continued to munch on the sushi. Aqua did the same, leaving him oblivious to Anzu walking into the dining hall.

She smiled dreamily at him before sending a glare to Yugi and hid away behind a plant that concealed her well. _'I have to think of something to separate them for a moment.'_ She then saw a waitress walking by with a few plates of onigiri for another guest and quickly snitched one without her noticing and smirked evilly. Aiming carefully, she started tossing the onigiri at Yugi and he yelped from where he sat as he was covered by the sticky rice.

"Oh, those kids!" Yugi moaned as he cleaned up the best he could. Aqua frowned and stood, walking over to Yugi's side and knelt down to him. "At this rate, we'll never get a moment's peace. Why don't you head back to our room and get washed up? We'll be back up there with the sushi, dango, onigiri and mochi." Yugi nodded and stood, leaving out the room quickly to get himself washed up and Aqua started to gathered up the leftover sushi, explaining to Yami when he came back that Yugi was heading upstairs. When Yugi was out of sight did she come out from hiding, wiping her hands so they won't pin her for throwing the food and started walking over to Aqua and Yami who were getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Yami. Aqua." she called and they turned quickly with seeing her there. "What are you doing here? With your funds, you surely can't get a trip to China much less book a room here." Yami growled. "Oh, I have my ways and of course, I came because I knew you would only get the best for a week of relaxation."

"Yeah and we were hoping to leave you behind when that happened." he grumbled as he and Aqua were ready to walk off but Anzu stopped them again. "Move."

"Not a chance. I finally have you both alone and for myself and I'm not letting you two get back to that runt." Aqua growled, eyes gleaming. "Fat chance. For as often as you've been watching us, obviously you don't know the extent of what we can do."

0

Yugi was making his way to the stairs leading up to the second floor when he yelped as he was caught by a hand. "Hey there, sweetie." A familiar voice whispered and he groaned. "Vivian, how did you get here? The last thing I want to hear is your voice." he muttered. "Oh, now that's not nice, especially when I have dirt on your precious lovers."

"Dirt? What dirt? What have you been up to, Vivian?" Yugi demanded as he shouldered her hand away and turned to her with a fierce glare. "Oh, nothing but I did see Yami plan something when he was getting your food earlier. I think he was the one to get those onigiri thrown at you."

"He would never. That would be something that Anzu would plan if she was here." Yugi growled.

"But she isn't and if you took a good look around the dining hall, there were no children so who else would throw them?" Yugi blinked, his mind processing the information before shaking his head. "No. Yami would never do that to me. I'm sure they were kids in there and decided to play around a little. I have no reason to believe you so move it." Yugi growled as he pushed her away and quickly made his way up to the second floor and to his room. Vivian growled before looking to the dining hall as Anzu came out, grumbling to herself.

"What happened?"

"Yami and Aqua just poofed away like some magician! They're probably up in their room now." She looked to Vivian. "And what happened with you?"

"Almost had him but his trust in Yami is too strong to break so now, we nab them. Or at least I'll nab Yugi since he can't really fight back." Anzu's eyes narrowed. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"As I told you before, try to tame their wild spirit if you want them so much. At least I'll have mine in the bag before you." Vivian said, smugly glancing over to Anzu as she started walking up to the second floor. Anzu growled, deep in her mind wishing she could kick the other woman off a cliff somewhere, following behind her.

0

Yugi sighed as he climbed out the shower, toweling his hair reasonably dry as he walked into the room. A ripple of the air signaled Yami and Aqua's arrival and he smiled to them as they placed the goodies down on the futon. "Rough night and it's only the first day." he murmured, placing on another robe and walked over to the futon to get himself more to eat. "I know but it will get better, I promise you." Yami spoke as he sat down on the futon, taking one of the strawberry onigiri and bit into it, savoring the flavor and hummed appreciatively.

"They sure do know how to make good food."

"Yep! I think I'm going to love it here even with the unwanted distractions." Yugi said as he took some dango and ate it. They ate until the plates were devoid of food and decided to turn in for the night, Aqua not bothering to remind Yugi is his little promise to him until he felt the younger was up for it.

Since it was getting too late to roam the halls, Vivian and Anzu decided to continue their search tomorrow, promising to themselves that by the time the trip was over, they would get what they wanted.

0

And so it began. For the next two days, Yugi, Yami and Aqua were harassed constantly by tiny things, never getting a moment's peace and Yugi building up with more stress. The two demons were angry by the constant distractions that they were tempted to stay in the room for the remainder of the trip but Yugi's pleas kept them on their feet. Soon, the day arrived and both Yami and Aqua would make sure that Yugi's birthday would go without a single fault.

0

Yugi slept in late that day, leaving Yami and Aqua to plan for the day ahead but they weren't the only ones for ocean blue eyes caught them leaving out their room and smirked as she told her cohort her plans and soon ran off, leaving the other to wait for Yami and Aqua to be out of sight before she made her move. Vivian walked over to the designated room and checked to see if the door was lock.

To her luck, the door was unlocked and she entered inside, smiling at the peaceful scene she witnessed. Of course, as she advanced to the bed, she didn't know she stepped on a magic rune and she yelped as a magic net engulfed her, becoming a real one as it hoisted her up to the ceiling.

"Crud."

0

Anzu continued to follow Yami and Aqua, planning her next move as the two stopped over at the spa portion of the resort, making plans for later on in the day. "Thanks." Yami said as they left, now going to the dining hall to ask for a little special birthday meal and Anzu scurried off after them. Knowing that she was behind them, Yami left a tiny orb behind him and when she got close, it exploded, billowing out a copious amount of white smoke, deterring her and her vision.

"Damn it!" she hissed as she tried to find her way through, bouncing into walls in her plight and Yami smirked. _'Took a while to piece everything together but now, she and her little cohort will pay for ruining our vacation so far.'_ he thought as he picked up the meal of sweets and sushi and both disappeared back to their suite.

Vivian finally got herself out of the net after moments of struggling and gave a sigh as she stood and looked to the bed where her treasure waited. She stepped forward, keeping an eye out for any more little traps that might get set off and seeing none, she grinned as she ran the last few steps to the bed but yelped as she too was assaulted by white smoke.

She backed off, trying to fan away the smoke before she stepped on another hidden rune that appeared after the last trap was triggered and gasped as she fell through a hole leading into the women's bath and yelped as she was engulfed by hot water, struggling to get back onto dry land. The smoke faded as Yami and Aqua appeared and they walked over, waking Yugi and letting him eat his breakfast in peace.

0

Anzu and Vivian met up in the halls, Anzu questioning about Vivian's state and she only spoke of rigged traps that appeared in Yugi's suite somehow. "Must be something Yami and Aqua are doing. They're the only possible people to be able to do such. Guess they're going to try and keep us away now so we have to outsmart them."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Vivian asked.

"You'll see."

After a well-deserved breakfast, the two demons took their small lover down to the appointment waiting for him at the spa. "Now you go ahead and get some deserved relaxation. We'll be back when you're done." Aqua said.

"What? You're not going to stay?"

"No. We have some...other matters to attend to but like you told me, we both will make it up to you tonight." Aqua answered with a wink and Yugi smiled happily as he nodded and went through the doors into the spa. "Now, for our problem." Yami murmured as the two slunk off to locate their prey.

0

When Vivian changed into dry clothes did they plan their next move. "So we just need to get to the spa, right? I know where to go." Vivian said as they left out the room and headed to the hall where the spa was and opened the door only to be met with the angry gaze of a family in the room. "Do you mind?" The husband hissed and she quickly slid the door closed. "What's going on? I know the spa was here. The sign's even there." she said, pointing up to it.

"And so is every other door in this hall!" Anzu growled as she pointed to the rest of the doors that had the sign with 'Spa' written on them. "And there's no flaw in the design so we'll never know what the real one is!"

"Oh, those two are good. Are they something otherworldly perhaps?" Vivian questioned.

"I know that _now_! And because of such, this will be even trickier to try and find that little runt!"

"Will you stop calling him that?"

Stopping the petty fight before it got any farther, they each took a side and started checking doors, always foiled with an empty room or a family that had visited for vacation. In the real spa room, Yugi relaxed, enjoying his time in there under the mastery of the massage practitioner. After an hour or so, the girls, after being fooled again and again with false rooms, took a breather in the middle of the hall.

"This hall is endless. It must be some sort of illusion." Vivian huffed as she looked to Anzu. She nodded in agreement before looking up as she heard someone coming their way and saw it to be Yami. "Yami? Yami, what did you do here?" Anzu cried and he gave her a quick glance before giving a snort.

"I didn't do anything." he murmured as he opened the first door labeled Spa and walked inside. It was at least a minute before Yami came walking back out with a happily revitalized Yugi. "That was good. You should really go in and get a massage. They had one that I feel would suit you and Aqua well. It was a simple stone massage that originated from Egypt."

"Oh, that sounds pleasing."

Anzu and Vivian gaped as they watched them leave for lunch before jumping up to follow them. "How is that possible? I'm sure we checked that room and it was either empty or had a family in it!" Vivian grumbled.

"They must be messing with our heads but don't worry, we'll get this settled once and for all."

0

An elaborate lunch was prepared for Yugi and he smiled, giddy with all the planning Yami and Aqua put in today. And what made it better what that he hadn't seen hide or hair of Vivian. _'This has been enjoyable so far and luckily, I haven't seen Vivian so I might be in for some peace and relax until tonight. I just can't wait.'_ Yugi thought eagerly, knowing of the possible gift he would get from his two handsome studs. "Now, eat to your heart's content, Yugi. We'll be right back. We have some more preparations to make for you." Yugi nodded and watched as they left before he went back to munching on dango and onigiri.

When they were gone did Anzu and Vivian stumble into the dining hall. Looking around, all they spotted was Yugi having his lunch. "Well, you get over there and try to swoon him. I'm going to find Yami and Aqua." Anzu said as she left her. Vivian nodded, not needing to be told twice, and started making her way over to Yugi.

She never noticed the trap rune that awaited her and when she stepped over it, it started to activate, spreading along the ground before using its surroundings to mold itself into a serpent-like creature made completely from the hardwood flooring. Before Vivian could utter a sound, she yelped as she was grabbed in the jaws of the creature and dragged into the floor.

0

Anzu looked around, seeing that neither Yami nor Aqua were outside in the springs, just barely escaping the site of the personnel that scouted around the springs to make sure boys didn't get into the women's bath and double for the girls. "Where could they be?" she wondered as she walked along, stepping on the hidden rune that waited for her there and it molded itself into the very same serpent creature that gotten a hold of Vivian, only it was mostly made from the heated water than the hardwood flooring of the dining hall. She looked up in time to see it but was silenced of her scream as he it grabbed her and dragged her into the spring, the water not making a sound with her entry.

0

When they woke up, they both realized they were in some sort of empty dimension and standing before them were Yami and Aqua. "Well, well. Look what we caught, Yami." Aqua murmured with a smirk as he looked over to him. "Yes, I see."

"Let us go!" Vivian screeched and Yami tsked. "Nope. You're going to stay here for the remainder of our trip. You two caused enough problems for us and we want some peace and quiet without you two milling about, thinking that you could actually come up with something that would actually let you gain either our hearts or the heart of our darling little love. We wanted a nice, calm vacation and we could've had that if you didn't show your faces so we had to go to the extremes." They both started to fade away and the girls called out for them to not leave.

"If we remember about you, we'll let you free."

They were soon gone and everything was silent until Vivian spoke. "They're not coming back for us, are they?"

"Probably not."

"...Damn."

0

After a relaxing evening in the hot springs, Yugi waited in the bedroom, their futon switched for a much more comfortable. "Are you two ready?" he called. A shadow formed behind him, materializing into Yami and he wrapped his arms around him, nipping at his neck lightly. "Of course. Are you ready for us?"

"Of course." he whispered, wrapping his arms back around Yami's neck. "Good cause your present is going to last all night." Aqua purred from the doorway of the bathroom, soon walking over and joined the two on the bed, giving Yugi a soft kiss and let hormones and instinct take the lead afterwards.

0

After the week was over, the three packed up and were on their way back to the airport to get home. "Oh, this was such a wonderful vacation. Other than the unwanted attention, this turned out perfect and all that stress and tension has finally washed away, leaving me a new man. And since I'm wondering about it, what happened to the dastardly duo?"

"Oh, we dealt with them so they won't bother us anymore." Yami spoke and Yugi smiled. "Great. Now I don't have to worry about Vivian anymore and seeing Anzu trying to muscle her way into my territory." Aqua chuckled as he brought Yugi into his arms. "Spoken like a natural born demon. We must be rubbing off on you." Yugi smirked as he pecked Aqua's nose.

"In more ways than one, I'm sure." Aqua laughed and nuzzled Yugi. "Indeed we do." They all had a laugh as they reached the airport and soon climbed aboard the private jet and just relaxed, glad to be on their way back home and would never have to worry about Anzu and Vivian ever again.

0

Zypher: And there you have it, a nice lengthy one shot for Yugi's birthday and much Vivian and Anzu bashing. Goes to show ya that they couldn't come up with a plan even if they put their heads together. -chuckles- Anyways, hoped you all like and I'll see you soon with another chapter.


	12. Jou's Birthday: 2009

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh or anything related to any of the MegaTen series.

Summary: In post-apocalyptic Japan, demons have roamed the lands. In Home IV, people that have taken the profession as Demon Busters eradicate any that could cause major problems to the restoration of Japan. Jou, as one of those demons busters and seen as a strong one, has his birthday coming but as he goes to return home, he was ambushed. What is Seto to do when his secret love is about to become a sacrifice, and a day before his birthday no less?

0

The Gift of Life

0

Jou yawned as he awoke to another gloomy day. It was rare for the sun to peek out on the desolate lands that was once Japan. He sighed, running a hand through shaggy blonde locks as he stepped out of bed and looked out the window, seeing people walking around through Home IV, one of the any bases scattered throughout the lands where refugees of the disaster were able to live with their demons by their side. He smiled softly as he moved away from the window and left his room to gather his weapon and demon. Said demon was asleep on the floor, only waking when he heard his friend and master walked into the room. With a yip, the garm hopped out from his bed and over to Jou, hopping up and giving him a quick lick before settling on the floor. Jou chuckled, stroking the demon's back. "Morning to you as well, Safren. Ready to go?" he questioned as he grabbed his twin swords and strapped them to his belt as he got an answering yip from the demon.

"Then let's get going." he said, leaving out the apartment with Safren right behind him.

0

The Home was bustling with people as they went on with their normal lives, or as normal as they could make it. Only a select few were able to walk around with demon partners since most of the demons outside of the Home were aggressive and wild. Jou and Safren walked by, greeting some as he headed to the gate. When he got there, he was about to ask the security guard for leave but jumped when a grand hiss emerged from his side, grumbling angrily as Ananta settled back at his master's side. "God damn it, Kaiba! Why are you bothering me this early?" Kaiba chuckled as he looked to him.

"Because Ananta me I have guard duty."

Jou groaned at this, knowing that he will be given a hard time before he can finally get out of the Home. "Well, can you let me out? I have a place I want to visit."

"Hmm...why should I?"

Jou groaned. "Kaiba, I don't have time for this! I need to meet someone and I promise them today!" Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the thought of meeting someone and rather delay him from meeting the person but out of the kindness of his heart, or at least the little shred of it, he opened the gate. Jou gave him a nod before he and Safren ran out of the gate, Kaiba closing it behind him once he was in the clear. /Why did you let him go? Do you not like him?/ Ananta questioned.

"I do. It's fun to tease him but I can't do it too much or else I'll never gain his trust and in turn, never gain his love." Kaiba murmured and Ananta nodded.

/Isn't his birthday coming up soon? I've heard you speak of it./

"It is. I just don't know what to get him. During this post-apocalyptic disaster, there is little to get unless I can craft something from the junk scattered about." Ananta thought of these words before getting an idea. /Then let me go out today. I'll collect the finest pieces I can find and you can take them to the local shop to craft into a weapon. You have a good amount of days so you should have them before his birthday./ Kaiba nodded, opening the gate once more and Ananta slithered out into the demon infested world.

0

Jou ran off towards Shibuya, Safren by his side tackling demons that made to attack them. When they reached the destroyed city, he stopped and looked around before hearing a sharp cry, looking up to see a blue form gliding down to them. /There he is! There he is!/ Safren chirped yipping happily as the demon landed before them. Dyaus held something in his mouth which Jou took before the demon reverted back to his human form, Cielo smiling brightly to the teen. "Hey there, brother! How has it being goin' for ya in Home IV?" he questioned. "It's been alright. Just glad to have a place to go to after everything we've been through." Jou answered, running a hand through his hair before looking back down to the item wrapped up in newspaper. "so, what's this?"

"It's your birthday gift! Just a little something me and tha others in Embryon got for ya." Jou smiled before tearing away the paper to see a little model of Tokyo Tower, reflecting the monument as best as possible. "Wow. Thanks, Cielo. Tell the others I said thanks too." Cielo nodded with a grin, patting the boy's shoulder. "Well, I better get back, mon. Don't want tha others worryin' 'bout me." he said, stepping back before transforming into Dyaus again and soon took for the air, neither noticing the danger nearby.

0

After gathering enough to make a good sword, Ananta started on his way back to the Home. But he stopped though, when a startled cry called for him. All seven heads turned to see Safren running towards them, something in his jaws. /Ananta! Ananta! I need your help!/ Safren whimpered as he slid to a stop before the huge snake. /What's going on?/

/Something took Katsuya! It was a huge demon! It's strength is unmatched and I wasn't able to do much before it slapped me off to the side and took him!/

Ananta hissed angrily before taking off for Home IV, Safren following behind him. /What do you have in your mouth anyway?/ Ananta questioned.

/A model Embryon gave to him as a gift for his birthday. But we need to hurry or else he may not be alive for it!/ Ananta nodded as they raced back to Home IV to tell Kaiba of what happened. Jou or Safren just didn't know how much his master truly cared for the swordsman and hopefully, Jou will learn just how much after this rescue.

0

"What! How could this have happened?" Kaiba growled when he was told of what happened. /It was an ambush. Neither of us expected it after Cielo left./ Safren spoke. Kaiba cursed once more before looking to Safren and Ananta. "Then we'll have to risk getting him back ourselves. It will be too much to contact anyone else about this. Time is of the essence."

/But do you think we'll survive?/

"Of course. They may know of Safren running off to surely tell someone but whatever stole Katsuya must be expecting a huge group instead of just the three of us." The two demons nodded before Kaiba started making a plan of attack.

0

Jou woke up, senses dulled from the surprise attack on him and Safren just after Dyaus left. He looked about before realizing he was tethered to a tablet a glowing glyph above and below him. "Wh-what's going on here?" he shouted as he looked around the room for any source of what attacked him. /Only the revival of the great Loki./ A voice whispered as a demon walked out. It was a huge, blue-gray wolf, menacing glowing eyes watching him. "Fenrir..." Jou whispered, knowing how bad it was to encounter it. Another walked out beside him. "Yeah, we needed a strong warrior and we had some of the lesser demons keep an eye on you. You fight well with such a puny demon as your partner." Taraka groused. Jou growled, struggling in his bounds. _'Man, this is the last thing I need right now. And only a day before my birthday...'_ he thought to himself.

"Well, sadly, the ritual won't be till tomorrow when you come of age but until then, we'll leave you here. We're prepared for any sort of rescue attempt from the Home base you come from so nothing will stop us from summoning Loki." Taraka spat before waving Fenrir away and they both left the room. "Well, this is the last thing I wanted to deal with before my birthday and now, chances are I will be dead before I had the chance to celebrate it." he mumbled to himself. He sighed and hoped that Safren was alright.

0

With Safren hot on the trail, he, Kaiba, Ananta and two wild Gurrs that he tamed along the way bolted towards the abandoned Ichigaya Camp. "So we know so much that it was chaos aligned demons that are behind this but what would they want with Katsuya?"

/There have been stories of the past where the elite of chaos demons fought with law demons and most of the elites were taken down easily, but law lost some in the progress. Chance are, any remaining chaos demons would try to revive their own back and the chaos have wicked ways of doing so./

"And how's that?"

/By sacrificing a strong warrior./ Ananta replied. Kaiba cursed before pushing Ananta on. Soon, they reached the camp at dusk and saw many Gakis and Koppa Tengus guarding the entrance. "It's a simple breakthrough but who knows that there could be a trap behind a weak defense like that." Kaiba muttered before looking to the two Gurrs. "Go and lead them off. We'll find another entrance inside." The Gurrs nodded before screeching as they went in for the attack, causing the demons to scatter. Some were taken out while others scampered off after the two birds, leaving the entrance unguarded. /Let's go./ Ananta whispered as they headed for the camp entrance.

0

Jou sighed, feeling his arms stiffen from being in the same position for so long. _'Hopefully Safren got to someone and they're on their way here...'_ he thought to himself before looking up as Taraka came walking back in once more, glaring down at him. "Well, well. Looks like it's your unlucky day. Our guards have run off after some Gurrs and since Gurrs don't normally attack around this area, we know they're must've been tamed by someone as a distraction to get in here by other means but the front entrance leading to this area." she spoke as she looked down to Jou. He growled angrily and started struggling again. "I won't let this happen! Loki will never be revived!" he snarled.

Taraka laughed as she watched him struggle. "There's no stopping it! You will die here!" she hissed and raised one of her swords. Jou gasped and closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow but it never came. A screech came from the femme demon as Safren bit down hard on her arm. "Katsuya!" a familiar voice called as she craned his head to see Kaiba and Ananta coming towards him. Two of Ananta's heads lowered to rip off the binds holding him down and he sat up, rubbing at his arms. "Out of all the people..."

"No time. Let's get out of here!" Kaiba spoke as they left, Safren leaping from Taraka and running off behind them. Taraka hissed angrily as she followed behind them. "Fenrir! Get out here! The sacrifice is getting away!" she called and soon the large beast lunged out, giving a mighty roar. Ananta hissed before sending a blast of fire at the beast who cried out, rearing back and giving them the opening they needed to escape.

0

When they returned, gladly having the pursuit ending when they were out of the camp's range, mostly because Fenrir and Taraka didn't want to be targeted by other demon busters that could be out, Jou finally gotten to the question he had been wanting to ask ever since the rescue. "Why did you come and save me back there? At the very least, I though you wouldn't even care in the slightest about me."

Kaiba looked to him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Because I didn't want to lose you, Katsuya. You mean too much to me..." he whispered and Jou gasped at the revelation. "Really? But you always mocked me and make my life a living hell sometimes."

/That may be true but deep inside, he really cares about you and he admires your strength out on the battlefield. In truth, he really didn't wish you took such a profession. People get killed out there nearly every day and he doesn't want to see that happen to you. Today was a good example of how close he was to losing you to the hands of the chaos demons./ Ananta spoke and Jou nodded as he looked back to Kaiba.

"Kaiba..."

"Please, call me Seto."

"Seto..." he murmured before giving him a smile. "Thanks. If you didn't come, I probably would've been dead." Kaiba smiled, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm glad I had come when I did." he whispered and Jou smiled, relishing in the presence of Kaiba's newfound protection and could remember this as the greatest gift he could have gotten for his birthday. The chance to still be able to go on living. And better yet, a possible chance of finding love along the way of restoring Japan back to normal and being rid of all dangers of the demons except the ones that have trust in the humans.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Finally getting back on track with these and hopefully, I'll be able to make up for the ones I missed last year due to writer's block. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another chapter. And if you need any info on anything MegaTen (Digital Devil Saga, Persona, Devil Summoner, etc.) just look up on them on wikipedia. It's a great series that I recommend looking into.


	13. Jou's Birthday: 2010

Summary: With his boyfriend of two years, Seto wanted to make his lover's birthday special this year. So he decided to take him out to a nice restaurant but with something as big as popularity, it may just lead to one eventful night.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh but I do own my OCs.

0

Birthday Interrupted

0

It was a calm, cool day and a week before his lover's birthday. Seto was thinking of what to do for him. He actually, for once in his life took off the week before and of Jou's birthday just to plan and actually spend time with him. He felt as if he had been neglecting his lover with all the work that the corporation seems to want to pile up on him. Jou understood but he still hated the feeling of guilt. He had a duty to his job but also one to his lover and he felt that was more important. So there he sat in his home office, trying to think of what would be nice for Jou. "Well, I know for a fact that he loves food. Maybe taking him to a five star restaurant would be a nice change from meals prepared by the cook." he thought to himself.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." a voice spoke from the doorway and he looked up to see Ruby standing there. "Oh, hello Ruby. What's brings you in here?" Ruby walked over to the desk and looked down to him. "Just making sure you have a plan for Jou's birthday. He's quite anxious to see what you have planned." he said. Seto nodded and smiled a little. "I have something. I'll take him out to dinner and maybe give him something nice." Ruby nodded as he turned and leaned against the desk. "How about you get another one of the card lockets made for him. Those seem like a Kaiba family tradition and he is part of the family now." Seto nodded in agreement. "Alright then. A dinner and a card locket. I'll get to work on this now."

"Which restaurant are you going to take him to?" Ruby asked.

"Chez LaRue. I heard the food is good there."

Ruby nodded once more before moving away from the desk. "Alright then. I'll leave you to that." he said as he waved and left out the room. Seto returned the gesture before picking up the phone and started making the reservations.

0

In his room, Jou and Kaiser sat there, playing a game with Mokuba. "It's awesome that nii-sama took those weeks off just for you, Jou-nii!" Mokuba said happily as he looked to the other teen. "I was surprised too when I heard that too. I know he has to manage Kaiba Corp. nearly every day but I guess he would feel guilty if he was forced to work on my birthday." Jou added as he looked down to him. "Well, I suggested that Ruby could've taken over but I guess when it comes to employees, they rather complain directly to him instead of taking the problems to Ruby." Mokuba laughed at that.

"They're kinda stupid when you put it that way. If they were to make nii-sama angry, they are more likely to get themselves fired on the spot. At least with Ruby, he would give you a chance to determine whether the problem is important enough to require his input." he said. Kaiser snickered as well. "Guess we'll be the only ones to know of that then." he said before moaning in disappointment and Mokuba cheered.

"Hah! Ike owns you!"

"We'll see about that! I'll make a comeback with Lucario!"

"Try it!"

"Not if I beat you both with Mario!"

0

Once the week before Jou's birthday passed, Seto had everything ready. The card locket with a picture of himself with Jou during the Spring festival that was held in Domino City was taking place in the slot. He smiled as he held the sapphire blue wrapped gift before going to place in a hiding spot where the other wouldn't find it. Ruby was downstairs looking over forms when the phone beside him rung. He picked it up and settled it on his shoulder as he continued looking through papers. "This is Jewelstone. What do you need?"

"Yes, this is the company that was making a deal with Kaiba. We've scheduled a dinner at Chez LaRue tomorrow at 6 pm. We're hoping that he can make it." The male on the other line spoke. Ruby cursed softly to himself. Tomorrow was the 25th, Jou's birthday, and they would be at the very same restaurant at the same time. "Of all the goddamn luck..." he murmured softly to himself. "Jewelstone, you still there?" The man asked again and he nodded. "Yes, I'm still here. Are you sure you can't reschedule?"

"No we cannot. The executives of our company want to make this deal tonight, no exceptions."

"Well can't I come in as substitution? He has a very important date tomorrow and he can't afford to miss it."

"Again, that's a no. We want to see him personally to make this deal. Please pass on this message to him." The line ended there and he set the phone down before resting his head on the desk. "Shit...why is it that no one comes to me for business?" he muttered before looking up. "Seto's going to be pissed if he knows about this." He stood and left the room, papers forgotten as he tried to think of what he could do to have the two groups collide with one another tomorrow.

0

As the night arrived, Jou got himself a quick shower and groomed himself up nicely. A suit that Seto brought for him waited on the bed and once he was out and dried off, he changed into the suit and smiled. Kaiser came into the room, playing a portable game before looking over to Jou. "Looking sharp, bro. Hope the dinner goes well for ya." he said as he sat down on the bed. "Oh and here's your present from me, don't spend it all in one place." he said, handing him a gift card for $100. "Sweet, thanks Kaiser." he said as he gave him a hug. "Don't mention it. Now go on. Get. Seto's waiting for ya downstairs." he said and Jou nodded before waving as he left.

He met up with Seto downstairs and smiled. "Hey, dragon." he called as he walked over to him. Seto looked over to him and smiled. "You look wonderful, puppy." he whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair from his face before holding a hand out to him. "Shall we?" Jou nodded, taking his hand, and they both left out. When they were gone did Ruby come out and headed upstairs to look for Kaiser. "Kaiser, we need to get going." he said and the other nodded, having been filled in on what was about to happen, and got ready. "I swear, corporate officials are idiots when it comes to business sometimes. They could've just asked you to take place in the meeting and everything would be fine but no, they have to specifically request for Seto and won't take no for an answer." Kaiser mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm in that same boat." Ruby muttered before the two left, taking Kaiser's personal motorcycle to get to said restaurant.

0

When they reached the restaurant, Jou was in awe at how beautiful the placed looked from the outside. "Whoa, this place definitely lives up to being a high class restaurant." Jou said and Seto chuckled as he walked into the building with him. Kaiser and Ruby pulled into the back and climbed off before heading over to the back door. One of the cooks opened the door and let them inside. "I hope you get things taken care of." she spoke and they nodded as they were given spare outfits to wear before heading out. Once they were seated, a waiter came and gave them their menus before asking what they would like to drink. "If you have water, that's fine with me." Seto spoke and the waiter nodded as he wrote that down. "And fruit juice is good for me." Jou told him. The waiter nodded once more before heading off to the back to get their drinks. Jou smiled as he looked over to Seto.

"This was a great idea. Before dating you, I knew for a fact that I could never get into a high class restaurant like this."

"I know but you're the best thing that ever happened to me. Even with all the insults I tried to throw at you, I knew I couldn't deny how I felt for you." he said. A table not far from them was where the executives sat, waiting for Seto's arrival. One of them sighed as he looked around. "This is unbecoming of him. Even he wouldn't be late for a possible company merge." he murmured. The others nodded in agreement before looking closer at the table where he sat at.

"Ah, there he is. Looks like he's with someone else, though."

"Well, we have no time to dawdle with other people, we need to get his answer now." One of the executives spoke as he stood and started on his way to the table. Kaiser was coming out with a platter for another table and when he saw one of the executives, he cursed a little before peeking his head back into the kitchen. "Ruby, get out there! They're making a move!" he hissed before leaving and headed for the designated table he had to deliver food to. Ruby hurried out and intercepted the man before he could reach the table. Seto looked up for a moment at the commotion and for a brief moment, thought that the waiter looks awfully like Ruby but dismissed it as he talked with Jou.

"Sir, you can't head over to that table." he spoke and the man glared. "Why not? We need to speak with Mr. Kaiba." he questioned. "Because the party he's with is a very important guest and can't be bothered by others. He told us that he wanted this night to be peaceful. Now may you return back to your table?" The man growled but obeyed as he returned back to the table. Ruby sighed before making his leave discreet before Seto spotted him again and put the pieces together.

"So Jou, how are you enjoying yourself so far?" Seto asked as he took a sip of his water that the waiter brought back along with a basket of bread sticks. "So far, very good. I love it here but the food is off the charts payment wise. Maybe we could make this a once a month kinda thing?" he said and Seto nodded. "Anything for you." he said, smiling and Jou smiled as well. The two were given a bit of peace as the waiter came back to take their orders but not a moment too soon, another executive tried to make their way over to them. Kaiser saw this and cursed as he looked around for something to distract the man. "Excuse me. Need to borrow this." he said, taking a bread stick and broke off a piece before tossing it at the man's head. It hit its intended target and the man cursed before looking around. There were no children here so it wasn't that option. Shrugging it off, he continued on only to be hit by another piece of bread.

"Alright! Who keeps doing that!" he shouted but that only got the attention of everyone else in the restaurant. He flushed a bit and hurriedly returned to his seat. Seto watched him before giving a sigh. "I hope that's not who I think it is." he murmured, resting his head in his hands. "Who?" Jou asked.

"There's a company I was supposed to talk to about merging. They were to call but I don't know when."

"Do you think Ruby got the call?" Jou asked. "He probably did but it seems executives can be idiots sometimes and won't change or take a substitute for appointments. So they probably told him the meeting place and such and hoped for him to relay the information to me." Jou sighed. "They couldn't have picked a worse day."

"I agree to that." Seto murmured. "Well as long as we can get through this dinner, I'll be happy." Jou nodded in agreement. After a couple minutes and more failed attempts from the executives that were eventually starting to tick Seto off, their food came and they ate in silence. "Alright, that's it. We can't let this go on any longer." One of the men said as they all got up and advanced to the table. "Aw hell..." Kaiser hissed as he tugged at Ruby's sleeve and he looked up. "Shit..." he hissed and would've went over to stop them but Kaiser saw Seto's face and grinned. "Wait Ruby, I think Seto's got this one handled." he whispered.

As the men stopped by the table, Jou looked up. Seeing their faces and expensive suits, he had a feeling about who they were. "Mr. Kaiba, on behalf of our supervisor..."

"Save it." he hissed as he stood. "I'm trying to enjoy a peaceful dinner with my lover tonight, seeing as it's his birthday and here you all are, trying to disrupt it by dragging me into business. I've taken off for these two weeks just to make this night perfect for him." he growled. Jou stood up and walked over to Seto's side, placing a hand on his arm. "Seto..." he started but Seto looked to him. "Give me a moment." he said.

"But..."

"Just one more moment." He turned his gaze back at the men, seeing them cower and smirked. They damn well better. He was pissed more than usual thanks to them. "Now, the next time you need to see me for business, it's not that fucking hard to ask Ruby to come in my place, especially if I have important business! I wasn't planning to miss his birthday for nothing so I suggest you tell your supervisor to make arrangements for another day or see Ruby about it! He will pretty much tell me everything word for word and no one else!" The men nodded before they all filed out before causing any more of a scene in the restaurant. People clapped and Seto sighed before looking to Jou. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well if this was an important business deal, I wouldn't care. Kaiba Corp is important to you."

"But you're much more important that the company, Jou. I feel as if I've been neglecting you for the work that they piled on me. I wanted to do something nice for you for your birthday in person. Not leave the present and a note saying happy birthday. Doesn't seem all that romantic to me. I just wish they weren't in the same place to try and interrupt it." he murmured and Jou laughed softly. "Well, even with a few disturbances, this was still great."

"But I'm not done yet." He pulled out the present and handed it to Jou. He smiled as he opened the gift and was in awe. "Seto, I love it." he said, taking the locket out from the box. "Ruby mentioned to me that it was almost like a family tradition to have one of these so I want to make you officially part of our family now." he said and Jou smiled even more as he leapt into his arms. "Thank you, dragon!" he said happily and Seto smiled as he held him. Ruby smiled, seeing that everything worked out before he and Kaiser made their discreet leave through the kitchen and out the back door once they changed and handed the spare clothes back to the waitress.

"So how'd did it go?" she asked before they left.

"Let's just say the next time I tell an executive that Seto is busy, they better think twice to just call me in for Seto's replacement for the meeting." Ruby said with a laugh before the two left out.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Jou's bday oneshot all done for him. I thank everyone at BPS forums for making this possible when my plot tigers decide to escape. Now I won't be killed by Seto! But now I need to get to work on Topaz's which is just two days from now so I won't have Toben nipping at my heels. -hears a rasping cough in the background- Hush it, Kemuri! Anyways, no rest for the wicked so I'm off for the next bday oneshot! See you all later! -runs off-


	14. Topaz's Birthday: 2010

Summary: Toben was a handful to watch over to prevent him from causing public destruction and disturbances. So much that it started to wear him down. So Malik decided to send them both on a nice trip to the hot springs as a birthday gift. But Topaz feared that Toben was going to cause mayhem there. But there was a little surprise in story for him.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my ocs like always.

0

Spring Time Dream

0

Topaz sighed as he apologized to the police once again for Toben's behavior. Ever since the other got himself a real body instead of being a second personality to Topaz, he was wreaking havoc everywhere. It was only made worse when Crimson decided to join in on the fun. Malik saw this and knew his sibling would get so tired of Toben's shit that he might just toss the other out the house for good. And as much as they would probably please his sister, he could just think of what destruction may happen if Crimson every gotten word of it. So that night, once Toben was asleep, which was the only time Topaz seems to have to unwind from the day itself, Malik stepped into the room. "Hey Topaz, I got a question for you." Topaz looked up to him, bags clearly seen under his eyes and he winced.

"Yikes. That bad?"

"That bad. So what is it you want to ask me?" Topaz asked as he looked to him. "Well seeing as you've been so busy lately, I decided that you need some time to unwind so here." he said, holding out two passes to him. Topaz took them and read the pass. "Holy shit! You got me a weekly pass to Domino Resort and Spa?" Malik smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you've been too overworked and that looks to be just perfect. And I have the week set on your birthday which makes it even better." Topaz nodded, smiling wide. "But, why is there two, are you coming with me?" Malik shook his head. "No. Well it's going to come off as shocking but...I think you could take Toben along."

"Hell no! If I take him with me, that place will be destroyed by nightfall!" he said. "But what if he's completely fine? He might just need some relaxation and maybe he'll be a little less insane." Malik goaded. Topaz sighed before looking back down to the passes. He could really use a day in the spa but the idea of having Toben coming along frightens him greatly. "Just think it over, alright? I'm sure it won't end up being too bad." Malik said before leaving. Topaz sighed as he set the passes on the table. "I wish it wouldn't be so bad but the idea of bringing what could be an asylum patient to a spa isn't on the top of my list." he murmured before deciding to head to bed.

0

Later that night, after Toben fell asleep, the soft glow of the moonlight that shines into Toben's bedroom seemed to have brightened and there in the spot where it shone rested a box. Toben yawned as he shifted before getting up. The brightness dimmed before he was fully awake and he looked down, seeing the box down there. "Ooh, a present!" he cheered as he got up from the bed and knelt down onto the floor. Ever since getting a real body, he in retrospect didn't really have a birthday so he decided to share his with Topaz's. He opened the box and saw a simple black collar resting inside. He grinned as he grabbed it and examined it. "I love it!"

"Toben! Shut up and go to sleep!" Marik yelled from the other room and Toben pouted before slipping on the collar and headed back to bed. What he didn't know was that the collar was magical and starting to affect him as he slept.

0

Topaz yawned as he headed downstairs the next morning, just waiting to hear the sounds of destruction early in the morning. But when all was silent except the sounds of someone in the kitchen cooking, he blinked before heading inside. To his shock and awe, Toben was at the stove cooking. Not burning or demolishing but actually cooking. "Toben, what the fuck!" he screeched and Toben looked over to him before smiling warmly. "I wanted to make you something nice, Topaz. I don't know what came over me but I'm calm, very calm, calmer than I have been." he said as he scooped another omelet onto the plate beside him and held it out to Topaz. Topaz blinked again before taking the plate and nodded. "Ok..." he murmured as he went to sit down while Toben continued to cook. "This is weird." he murmured softly to himself but started to eat the food Toben made even though he was sure he probably should've worried about it being poisonous somehow.

"This is actually pretty good."

0

Once the week of Topaz's birthday, the two of them were packed and ready to go. Topaz was still a little weirded out by Toben's passiveness but counted his graces that he might just get through this trip without too many problems. Ishizu took them up to the hot springs and let them go, wishing Topaz good luck just in case the game Toben playing was an act. The two headed inside and Topaz showed the receptionist at the desk the two passes for their week stay and she nodded, handing them two keys for their room. He took them before heading up to their room. When he opened the door, he smiled as he looked at the room before placing his bag down. "Man, this is a nice room." he said before looking over to Toben. "Yes, it's really nice. Shall we go to the hot springs?" he asked as he looked to him.

"Ok Toben, something weird is going on with you! What's up?" Topaz demanded. "Nothing's wrong, Topaz. I just feel really calm. You wanted me to be this way, didn't you?" Toben questioned as he watched him. "Well yeah...but this is freaking me out a little." Toben chuckled softly and that's when he saw it. Around his neck was a black collar. "Toben, where'd you get that collar from?" he asked. "Oh this? I think someone gave it to me as a gift." he said before unpacking his things. Topaz was a little skeptical about it but nodded. _'Guess enjoy this while it lasts then remove that collar. That's must be what's making him this way since he never wore that thing before.'_ Topaz thought.

0

The week was enjoyed greatly with a calm dip in the hot spring and a full body massage that just seemed to work away all the tension he dealt with for so long. The night before Ishizu was scheduled to pick them up, Topaz asked what Toben got him for his birthday. "Here you go." he said, handing him a wrapped box. Topaz took it and opened it, revealing a figurine that looked as if it was hand-carved. "Wow, thanks Toben." he said, smiling softly as he set it off to the side. "Now, I got something for you too." he purred as he held Toben's hand and moved him over to the bed, sitting him down before leaning in for a kiss. Toben purred deeply as he wrapped his arms around him. While deeply indulged in the kiss, Topaz slipped his hands up to the latch on the collar and undone it, removing it from his neck. With the collar gone, Toben pulled back and blinked for a moment.

"Where am I?"

"We're at the Domino Resort and Spa for a birthday week vacation." he said and Toben scratched his head. "Then why in the hell don't I remember getting here?" Topaz held up the collar. "Because of this I'm guessing. It made you such a nice little kitty which worried me at first but then I enjoyed it for its worth before I decided I like you better when you were a mental patient." he said as he pocketed the collar. "But I may just keep this for when I need a break from your insane side." he added and Toben smirked as he flipped their position. "Or maybe we can make a compromise to relieve me of some crazy energy."

Topaz gulped a little at the predatory gleam in his lover's eye.

0

"So, how was it?" Ishizu asked as she picked them up. Toben grinned. "Very relaxing. I think I may not go stir crazy anymore so many times in a week." Toben said as he grinned over to Topaz. "Yeah, that would make things so much easier on me." he murmured. _'But my poor body is going to feel it badly later.'_ he thought to himself as Toben's arm slung around him and he rested his head on his shoulder. "Don't worry, my little vixen, I'll go easy on you. Besides, this will give me a reason to not destroy things and thus, you don't have to apologize so much for my actions and you won't be so weary."

"I'll be weary just handling you alone." Topaz muttered and Toben laughed as he nuzzled him.

0

Zypher: There, all done with this [short] bday oneshot which means I won't be killed off by a psychopath! Yay for me! Anywho, hoped you all enjoyed this little bday oneshot and I shall see you later with a oneshot bday ficlet gift for Aqua! -waves- See ya!


	15. Aqua's Birthday: 2010

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or anything related to Shin Megami Tensei.

Summary: Yugi is your typical high school student. Aqua is your typical gang leader. When their worlds collide, will Yugi be able to use his smarts to give Aqua a better life.

0

Punk Love

0

Yugi yawned as he started making his way to school. It was another sunny day and everything had an aura of cheerfulness around it. He smiled as he stepped up to the gates of Domino High but stopped when he saw who was standing there. Kanji Tatsumi, grade A bad boy and someone you don't want to trifle with, especially with his surprising profession which many don't talk about to avoid confrontation with the freshman. Beside him was another imposing figure that didn't even attend school but many knows him by name. Aqua Shiras, gang leader of the Shadow Slicers. Everything about him screams danger and while it was something that the girls at Domino High loved, they dare not go anywhere near him. Yugi stood off to the side, not wanting to risk passing by them and because of such, he was able to hear bits of the conversation they were having.

"So tonight..."

"...yeah, at the harbor..."

"...bring the goods..." A nod from Aqua and Kanji nodded as well.

"Alright, see you then." Aqua replied before leaving the school grounds but to Yugi's dismay, his gaze caught his and he slowed down momentarily to look at him before he continued to walk on untl he was out of sight. Yugi took a deep breath before he walked into the school quickly. As school progressed, everything was the same as usually up until lunch where Yugi had an unfortunate encounter with Kanji.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" he demanded as he looked down to him. Yugi shivered under his gaze. "Nothing important..." he whispered and Kanji's eyes narrowed before giving a nod. "Alright then. You better be telling the truth. The boss won't like it if someone knew what was going on." he murmured before leaving the boy to cower where he was. Now while he was frightened of Aqua, he couldn't help but feel bad that such a promising person like him fell into the web of gang life which led him to his next thought, could he do something about it.

0

After school, Yugi looked around for a moment, keeping a sharp eye for one person in particular. When he saw him, he cheered and waited for him to leave before he decided to follow him. Kanji looked around silently as he walked, bag slung over his shoulder as he made his way to the Domino wharf where Aqua waited. Yugi followed a few paces behind him, making sure to hide whenever it looked as if Kanji was going to turn to look behind him. Soon, they reached the wharf and Kanji waited around for Aqua's arrival. Yugi did the same, only sticking behind a stack of crates so he wouldn't be seen. When night fell, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Aqua walking by to meet up with Kanji.

"Yo." Kanji greeted as he removed the bag from his shoulder and tossed it over to Aqua. He caught it from the air and opened it to look inside, nodding silently before taking out what was in it, placing it into his own bag and tossed Kanji's back to him. "No one followed you, right?"

"At least I hope not. I had that feeling that someone was behind me but ev'ry time I checked, the presence was gone." Kanji grumbled as he rubbed his arms. Aqua tsked before looking around as well. "Then go home. I'll deliver this stuff off to the big guys." he said and Kanji nodded, brushing past Aqua and headed for home. "Come on out, kid. I know you're here." Yugi almost yelped in shock and should've ran but instead got up and walked out from his hiding spot. "So, what are you doing following up on our business?" he questioned.

"I wasn't doing that..."

"Then why are you here?" Aqua questioned again, crossing his arms.

"Because...because I want to help you...you shouldn't have to dapple in such a lifestyle. I bet you are an intelligent creature that shouldn't sully his knowledge with gang work." Yugi explained and Aqua barked a laugh. "Kid, I've been living this lifestyle for as long as you would think. Nothing good came out of it until Kanji came around and helped me with support for the things I do by providing the stuff the guys want. But I'll cut you a deal since you seriously look too cute for your own good." At those words, Yugi blushed and covered his face. "I'll give you to a certain date. If you can do something amazing for me, I'll put my future into your hands. If not, then don't bother me again with such nonsense." he spoke and Yugi nodded.

"Sure! Of course! I will do whatever I can!" Yugi said, determined. Aqua smirked and nodded before unfurling his wings and took to the air. "Your answer lies with Tatsumi but you'll have to get on his good side for him to reveal anything about me. Let's see what you can do, kid." he called before disappearing into the night. Yugi watched him go before he started making his way home as well. "I will change him. I think I'm the only one who even dared to try with such a task." he murmured.

0

The next day at school, during lunch, Yugi looked around for any sign of Kanji. But the bleached blond was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria. When he looked outside one of the windows did he spot the teen and ran out to make the attempt to greet him. "Hey Kanji!" he called and the burly teen looked over to him. "What do you want?"

"Ok, this may sound over the top and highly questionable but I want to get to know you a little." he explained. Kanji gave him a skeptical look before turning away from him. "That's a load of bull, shrimp. Why would you want to become acquaintances with me and we only really talked, or more like me threatening you, just yesterday." he said and Yugi sighed. "Do you really want the truth?"

"It would make my decision and hell a lot easier."

"Alright. I was following you last night..."

"I knew it! You better not squeal you little punk!"

"I won't! I won't!" he said quickly, covering his face as if he was about to get hit. "But I noticed that you meet up with Aqua, and more than once. I want to know about him, nothing personal but maybe something that will help me in my goal." he murmured. Kanji tapped his fingers on the table before shrugging. "Alright, pipsqueak. Come to my place after school and we'll talk and depending on your responses, I'll tell you a little about Aqua." he said before standing, shoving the last on his sandwich into his mouth before leaving the table. "Well, that was easier than I thought but I can't be sure for long." Yugi murmured softly before getting up and went back into the cafeteria.

0

After school, Kanji was already gone from the campus and Yugi left out as well before taking a moment to think. 'Now where to find him. He said meet him at his home but he never gave me an address...' Yugi thought before giving a sigh. "Where can I find Kanji..." he murmured softly. "Kanji Tatsumi? Why do you want to find him? He a right scary bastard." A student said as he walked over to the smaller teen. "Yeah, do you know where to find him?"

"Yeah, he's at his family store, Tatsumi Textiles." he replied before heading on home. Yugi tucked the information under his hat before heading home to get an address for the place since even if he know the name, he still didn't know where it was exactly. When he returned home, he went to look on his laptop that he had in his room to find the address for the textile shop. When he got it, which wasn't that far of a walk from where he was, he changed into some more comfortable clothing and headed out.

0

When he reached the store, he was greeted by a nice, elderly woman who was told of his arrival and told him of where Kanji's room was. Yugi gulped just a little but braced himself for the encounter as he headed up to the designated room. The door was closed and he knocked softly and was answered with Kanji's gruff voice. "Come in." Yugi opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind him as he looked over to Kanji who was sitting on his bed, shoving something into a box that he couldn't see before the other teen turned to him. "Alright, now what is it you want with Aqua?" he asked.

"Well, I've seen him in odd occasions when you are talking to him outside the gate. I knew just by looking at him that he's one to know his way around the streets but..." Yugi sighed as he looked down. "Well, I just don't want to see him like that anymore. I'm sure he could do much better things with his life and I want to help him. But I need to know something about him in order to help him and since you talked to him more than once, I was hoping to learn something that can help me out with that." he explained and Kanji gave a curt nod. "I see. Trying to change his ways, eh? Well it's a good reason and you look like a determined little pipsqueak so I'll tell you what I know. Even though we look buddy buddy, he still keeps a lot of things in the dark from me." Kanji said and Yugi nodded. An hour of so was Kanji giving him all that he knew of Aqua but only one thing stood out.

That Aqua's birthday was coming up and fast.

"Thanks a lot, Kanji. People think you're bad and all but you're really a nice guy."

"Yeah, I was born scary but my ma tells me that I'm as gentle as a mouse. Tell that to the people that I've already punched their lights out for pissing me off. As for you, you're a good kid and hopefully whatever you're trying to do with work out in the end." Kanji said and Yugi nodded, giving a friendly bow before leaving and headed home. He was unaware that Aqua watched him from one of the rooftops and smirked a little before taking off, heading back for his own home.

0

"What to do...what to do..." Yugi hummed to himself as he laid in his bed, trying to think of something meaningful to get the other for his birthday. He was sure for as long as Aqua had roamed the streets of Domino, he never had a single nice gesture done for him for his birthday and maybe if Yugi did something spectacular for him, he may gain the other's trust. But the problem now was what to get him. He wanted to get him something meaningful but not tacky. A store bought gift didn't sound all the appealing either. He turned over onto his side as he let his thoughts wander. He remembered that moment when he caught Aqua's gaze as they walked past on another. The gaze was chilling but other than that great chill he felt as he gazed into those crimson hues for that brief moment, he could also see the hint of loneliness that the other must've felt for years.

"He must be dying to have a lover of some sort..." Yugi murmured before his eyes widened. "That's it!" he said to himself. "A gift from a lover might make him change his ways! But I'm the only one that knows of his birthday other than Kanji and I'm sure Kanji wouldn't want to get into a relationship with him that means I would have to give him such a gift..." he murmured and sighed and he buried his face into his pillow. 'Would he even accept me as something so deep?' he wondered to himself before falling asleep after more pondering over the situation.

The next morning, he headed off to school, still thinking of what he could get for Aqua. But then another thought occurred to him. Even if he got the gift, how was he supposed to find him? He sighed before yelping as he bumped into a solid body and looked up; gasping when he saw it was Aqua. "Afraid of me already? Such a shame."

"Oh! No, that's not it, you just startled me a bit." Yugi said and he chuckled before resting a hand upon Yugi's cheek, making the other blush a little. "I have a location for you. Come to me on February 18 at the pier by 7 pm. I will be there for only an hour. If you don't arrive on time, I will be gone and I won't give second chances." Yugi nodded and watched as the other unfurled his wings and took off. Yugi watched as he left before making his way to school.

0

After the day was over, Yugi headed off for the city to see about finding anything that would make a good gift for Aqua. He looked in every store for some sort of idea but nothing appealed to him in the slightest. He sighed as he came out from the last store and decided to head home. 'Well, that brought no results. So what can I possibly get him for a gift...' he thought but then something occurred to him and he nodded.

"I got it."

0

After a couple more days, the targeted day arrived and Yugi headed home from school in silence. His thoughts were jumbled at the wonder of whether his efforts will work or not. "I hope it does." he murmured as he entered the game shop and went to do his homework. After a quick dinner later on that evening, Yugi checked the time and saw it was getting close to seven. "Jii-chan, I'm heading out tonight. I'll be back soon." he said and Sugoroku nodded. "Be careful out there. I don't want you getting caught up with any of those gangs out there." he said and Yugi nodded before heading up to get dressed in something that won't make him stick out before heading off for the pier. When he arrived, he looked around but didn't see Aqua yet. "Hmm, he said seven...I wonder where he is..." he murmured.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing on our turf?" A gruff voice spoke and he gasped as he turned, seeing a few burly men there. "I-I'm just waiting for someone!" he answered and the men chuckled. "Oh really? And who would be waiting for you here on a dark pier? Surely not us. We have other business to attend to. Business that you shouldn't be here to know of." he growled as he pulled a knife hiding away on a sheath tied to his belt and Yugi gulped. "Stay back...stay back!" he said as he started backing away from the other male. "Stay away!"

"You're dead, kid!" Yugi screamed but a roar deterred the other male as Aqua landed before him. "Put your knife away. He's an acquaintance of mine." he whispered before taking the bag off his shoulders and tossed it to them. "Didn't mean to be late but Kanji lost track of the box he kept his things in." The male checked the bag before nodding and they left. Yugi looked up to Aqua as he turned to look down to him. "Nice timing." Yugi murmured and he chuckled before nodding. "You're lucky I did get here in time. Well, the acclaimed day is here. Now what do you wish to give me to change my mind about this?" Yugi scuffed a foot across the pier as he looked up to him.

"Well, I thought long about this and at first, I couldn't think of anything that would be worthy to give to you. All except one. I wish to give you my heart." he whispered and Aqua's eyes widened.

"That's a dangerous thing to give."

"I know." Yugi murmured and then smiled to him. "But I can't help it. I knew that you were the typical bad boy that the girls loved but were too frightening for them to make a move on you. i thought the same too but that day, when our eyes met, I saw the loneliness you were feeling. A loneliness that couldn't be healed by having a friend but by having someone to call your own. That couldn't be given easily with material possessions but with someone to tell you that they really mean it when they say I love you." Yugi said, holding a hand out to him. Aqua listened to him before smiling, his gaze warm. "You read me like a book, little one, and it only took one glance into my eyes." he whispered as he took Yugi's hand and brought him close.

"You made me the happiest man in the world." he whispered as he nuzzled him and Yugi smiled. "Will you leave gang life now? I hate seeing you here." he murmured. "I will. I'll appoint another leader soon to run the gang for me and deliver the goods Kanji provides." he said before unfurling his wings and lifted Yugi into his arms. He kicked up from the ground, flapping his wings as he ascended into the air. "Since you're leaving, what is it that you and Kanji keep trading off? I won't tell a soul." Aqua chuckled softly. "Well, it's nothing bad, I assure you. If anything, it's Kanji that's really keeping this a secret." he said and Yugi blinked. "Oh?"

"Yes. You see, he has very good talent for making dolls. And while the name of my old gang sounds bad, we're actually supporting children that were left to rot on the streets by unforgiving parents. We got most of the gangs here to see to our ways and they help circulate the dolls to the children around Domino. We meet here at the pier every week, the day changing each time and I deliver the dolls that Kanji gives to me." Yugi laughed softly and nodded. "Oh! Well that's wonderful! And I thought that what you were doing was bad!"

"Not at all. I may have grown up in the slums but I won't adhere to their ways. And now, things are looking up for me now with you here by my side now. I'll have to tell Kanji of this as well but I'll make sure to tell him to not make it hard on you."

"That's alright. I think we're starting to get along so I'm sure he can piece things together." Aqua chuckled and nodded as he continued to fly, Yugi giving him directions to his home so he could drop him off. After that day, Aqua was turned from a street thug to a working man who was now working on a home for abandoned children that weren't taken into the local orphanage and took care of them and even got support from Kaiba Corp itself to provide games for them. And every day after school, Yugi helped out as well, supporting his newfound lover every step of the way. One day, while Aqua was making lunch for the children, Yugi was in the playroom, reading stories to the kids. One of the children asked how he and Aqua met and he smiled as he closed the book.

"Well, it's was a bit of punk love that enamored me to him and it took loving words to change him to a better life and make this wonderful facility for all you wonderful children." he said and the children smiled before they were called in for lunch. Yugi smiled as he watched them go before following and walked over to Aqua who looked down to him. "The children love you, Yugi. I guess I wasn't the only one that had a hand of providing another chance for the children." he said and Yugi nodded. "Well, you were doing them a great cause but now that you aren't tied down by doing things in secrecy, you get even more support for your cause." Aqua nodded and lowered his head down to kiss him softly. "And I have you to thank. I never would've gotten so far if you didn't give me a reason to change my ways." he whispered as he looked down to him.

"I'm glad I was able to help you in some way and that my confession was the thing to make you believe in me."

0

Zypher: -comes out from piles of papers- There! All done! Was almost distracted long enough with watching Soul Eater that could've cause me to miss the deadline but I reeled myself back in to get this done. So here's Aqua's bday oneshot. Give him some love and I shall see you later with another chapter for another character. Ja ne!


	16. Kaiser's Birthday: 2010

Summary: It's Kaiser's birthday but he had no one to call his own to celebrate it with. But left with a note, a ticket and a passport, he wondered where he was heading to.

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh but I do own my originals so no stealing unless asked.

0

Present of Sakura Blossoms

0

Kaiser yawned as he woke up on a sunny Wednesday morning and stretched a bit before getting up and left out the room. He looked around for any sign of Jou but saw him nowhere in the house. "Huh, wonder where he is..." he murmured softly to himself before heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself before he headed out for school. When he got there, he frowned when he didn't see anyone around. "Wonder where the guys are. First Jou is gone and now the rest of the gang is MIA." he murmured softly them sighed. "Well this is turning out to be a pretty lousy birthday." he whispered to himself as he headed inside. When he walked inside of the classroom, no one was there either but as he looked to his desk, there was an envelope sitting there innocently.

"Oh, must be something from them." He walked over and sat down, opening the note and saw that it was indeed a note but not from his friends. There was a passport and a plane ticket inside and he blinked in surprise as he took out the note and read it._ 'I wanted to give you something special for your birthday. You'll still be able to spend it with friends and family once school is over but after that, there is still a gift waiting just for you. The date on the ticket is when I want you to head to Domino airport and make your way over to me. See you soon.'_ The note read and Kaiser wondered who could've possibly sent him all these things. He didn't ponder on it no more as class got underway and he made it through with his mind wandering on everything that was going on today.

0

When he left school later that day, he smiled as he saw his friends outside waiting for him. "I was wondering where you all were. I thought I would be spending my birthday alone." Yugi smiled. "Of course not. We just had to prepare so we didn't come in today. Come with us." Yugi said and he nodded as he followed them as they headed over to the game shop where a party was being held for him. He enjoyed himself immensely and got various presents and cards from the gang before he and Jou headed off for home. "So how'd you enjoy yourself?" Jou asked as he looked over to his sibling. "It was great, but I still have one more present from an anonymous source." he brought up, showing Jou the ticket and passport along with the note he received while he was in school. Jou took the note and glanced over it before looking over to Kaiser.

"You really think you should trust this person, Kaiser?"

"Well, whoever it is is going through a lot of trouble for me. And I read over the ticket and it counts for a return so if I don't like the guy, I can kick his ass then come home." he said and Jou nodded. "Alright, but you call me when you get there and tell me who this guy is. Don't want to go losing my bro here." he said and Kaiser laughed softly and nodded. It was a few days later before the date on the ticket arrived and Kaiser had everything packed for the trip. Jou offered to give him a ride on his motorcycle and he took it, reaching the airport with little to no traffic in the way. "Alright, remember what I told you, Kaiser."

"I know. Call you when I get there to make sure everything's alright and if something goes wrong, kick the guy's ass and come back home." Jou nodded and patted his back before watching as the other left for his flight. Kaiser went through bag check and got on his flight and as they took off, he looked at the note again. _'Well clearly whoever it is must like me to go through such lengths to give me my gift outside of the country.'_ he thought to himself before deciding to relax for the remainder of the trip. In a couple hours and a transfer flight, an announcement was made that they've landed in Washington D.C. Kaiser gathered his carry-on bag and left off the plane, grabbing his other bag from the bag check before heading out.

A man stood there beside a car and walked over. "Kaiser Kasiya, I presume?" Kaiser nodded and the man led him over to the car, opening the back door for him. He got in while the chauffeur took his bags to place in the trunk and he was quiet for a moment before the other presence in the car made itself known. "Glad to see you've come, Kaiser." Ruby whispered, making the other jump and turned to him. "Ruby? You set this up for me?" he exclaimed and Ruby chuckled. "Well of course. I've noticed that your birthday coming up and thought you deserve a little something special for that." he explained and Kaiser gave a nod as he tried to think of Ruby's motive behind it. The other was usually reclusive and doesn't do much on an impulse but to plan this trip was making him wonder. "Oh! I almost forgot to do something! Ruby, do you have your cell on you?" he asked. Ruby nodded and handed over the mobile and Kaiser made a call to Jou. He told him of whom it was behind the trip and that he got there fine. Once that was done, he hung up and handed the cell back to Ruby.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They soon reached the hotel they were staying at for the two days and Ruby climbed out, heading to Kaiser's side and opened the door, extending a hand out to him which he took and climbed out while the chauffeur grabbed the bags. "So, why are we way out here in D.C., Ruby?" Kaiser asked as they entered the hotel. "You shall see soon enough once we've changed."

"Change? Change into what?" Ruby hushed him. "No more questions. You'll see." he said as he went to check into their hotel room and took the keys before walking up with Kaiser to their room. Inside, it was a lavishly furnished room with nice decor and Kaiser smiled as he took a look around the room while Ruby went to grab something. He came back over to Kaiser and held out the gift box to him. "What's this?"

"A little present for you."

Kaiser smiled and took the box before sitting down on the bed. He opened the box and gasped softly when he saw the extravagant yukata resting inside. "This is...for me?" Ruby nodded and Kaiser smiled brightly before taking it out the box and went into the bathroom. "Let me try it on!" he said happily and Ruby chuckled before he went to get dressed in his own. When Kaiser came back out, he blushed as he took a look at Ruby's own yukata. "You look nice, Ruby." he complemented softly.

"And you look divine. Shall we go?" he said as he walked over to Kaiser and held out his hand to him again. Kaiser blushed more and nodded as he took his hand once more and was led by Ruby back down to the car where the chauffeur waited for them. They slipped into the car and the chauffeur closed the door before walking around to take the driver's seat and they were off. Kaiser watched as the scenery passed before looking over to Ruby. "Gonna tell me yet?"

"Not yet. Just be patient and you'll see." Kaiser pouted and Ruby chuckled. "You look so cute that way." That comment got Kaiser blushing again, making Ruby laugh once more. As they continued on their way, Kaiser was surprised at how easygoing Ruby was. A definite change from the rest of the Kaiba line as far as he knew. Eventually, the car rolled to a stop and Kaiser looked up only to gasp as he looked outside to see a festival going on, cherry blossom trees lining around the Tidal Basin. "Oh wow." he whispered. Ruby chuckled softly as he stepped out the car, holding his hand out to Kaiser. "Welcome to D.C.'s very own Sakura Matsuri Japanese festival." he said and Kaiser nodded as he took Ruby's hand and stepped out the car as well. "This is awesome! I never been to a cherry blossom festival before!"

"Well, now you're here and can enjoy it for all its worth." Ruby replied as they walked through the festival, enjoying the cuisine, the entertainment and walking around the basin to get a look at the cherry blossoms there. Kaiser thoroughly enjoyed himself that day and when they headed out for a nice dinner, he told Ruby just that. "This was wonderful, Ruby. Thanks so much for taking the time to plan this trip for me." he said. "It was nothing, Kaiser. I wanted to do something special for you. But we're not done just yet." Ruby spoke. "We're not?"

"Nope, not yet. I have one more gift to give you but that's when we get back home." he said and Kaiser blinked but nodded as they ate. When the two days were up, they had their things packed and ready to go. The hired chauffeur took them to the airport and they boarded their flight back to Japan. Kaiser slept for most of the trip and while he was asleep, Ruby started making arrangements and called Seto to see how he was doing. When they landed in Domino, Isono was awaiting them and they climbed into the car. "We're going to drop of our things at the mansion and then head over to another festival that I want to share with you." he said and Kaiser nodded. They reached the mansion in a couple minutes to drop their things off and changed back into their yukatas before heading out again. "So what festival are we heading to this time?" he asked. "You'll love it, I'm sure of that." Ruby replied and Kaiser nodded as he relaxed through the drive.

The drive was quite long, leaving out of Domino City and eventually, Kaiser drifted off, using Ruby's shoulder as a pillow which the other didn't mind in the slightest. When they arrived at their location, Ruby nudged Kaiser awake. "We're here." he said as Isono opened the door and Kaiser climbed out the door once he shook off traces of slumber. He came out to face a huge park filled with cherry blossoms. "Oh my..."

"Different from the one back in D.C., isn't it?"

"Very much so." Ruby chuckled and nodded before taking Kaiser's hand and walked with him to explore the park. They enjoyed the day just like before, enjoying the calming atmosphere of the cherry blossoms, soft glow from the paper lanterns illuminating the way. Kaiser enjoyed the sights and sound of someone playing music but wonder what would happen once the day is over with. Would Ruby go back to being an isolated man and never speak with him again? Kaiser whimpered softly at the thought, catching Ruby's attention. "Is everything alright, Kaiser?" he asked.

"Yeah...everything's fine."

Ruby was suspicious but let it go for the time being as they continued to enjoy themselves at the festival. As it got late, they left the Matsue Jozan Koen Festival and back to Domino. When they got back to Jou and Kaiser's place, Kaiser looked over to Ruby. "Well, this was great, Ruby. Thanks so much for taking to these two festivals." Kaiser said, smiling softly. Ruby smiled back. "It was nothing. I'll bring your things over tomorrow." Kaiser nodded before giving a sigh and started for the door but was stopped by Ruby grabbing onto his hand. "Wha-" He was quieted as he was pulled into a brief kiss by Ruby. He blushed before returning the kiss softly. After a while and air became a necessity, Ruby pulled back. "How about a date? Say, tomorrow at noon?" he asked.

"Um...sure..."

Ruby chuckled again and kissed his cheek again. "Guess I surprised you a little. I do love you, Kaiser. Very much. I hated that I never told you that sooner. But what better way to tell you than to treat you to a trip to two festivals with beautiful settings." he explained and Kaiser blushed a little before nodding. "They definitely were romantic. And I couldn't wish for anything better than to receive your love forever as a gift. I love you too and wish I could've told you sooner myself but I didn't know how you would react." he said and Ruby smiled as he kissed him tenderly before letting his hand go. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. Our feelings are mutual, just took a while to see that. I'll see you tomorrow, Kaiser." he said and waved before he left. Kaiser watched as he went, smiling softly before heading for the door to the house.

"I didn't think I would find someone to love but I'm glad it was Ruby." he murmured softly, feeling that his birthday, although having already passed, just got a little brighter now with his true wish from his heart now granted.

0

Zypher: -hits timer- Right on time! Anywho, hoped you all loved this little installment for this year's birthday for Kaiser and I shall see you all later with Yami's bday one shot. Toodles. -runs off-


	17. Yami's Birthday: 2010

Summary: Yugi goes to visit Pleasure Island, Florida for a bit of rest and relaxation from the busy city life of Domino. But what he wasn't expecting was to be the unintentional gift giver to a lonely spirit of the area.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any attractions or restaurants in Pleasure Island.

0

Secret Present

0

Yugi yawned as the plane landed in Florida and he smiled as he looked out to the warm scenery of the summer state. Business was booming at Kaiba Corp gaming corporation and he was doing a ton of hard work testing new games and sending any changes or problems to the big-shots themselves. Ruby believed he needed a break so sent him off to an all-expenses paid trip to Florida for the week. As the plane landed, he headed out and got his things from the bag check before heading out and to the awaiting car that was going to take him to the Buena Vista Palace Hotel and Spa where a room and full access to the resort necessities awaited him. _'This is going to be a nice trip, I can just see it.'_ he thought to himself as he looked out the window. But as they pulled into the hotel ring, Yugi thought he saw a peculiar man standing at the doors of the hotel but just as he blinked, the man was gone.

"Huh, must've been my imagination." he murmured as the chauffeur stopped and let him out, helping him into the hotel with his luggage.

0

Once Yugi was settled into his room, he smiled as he flopped down on the plush bed in the room, smiling softly. His cell rung and he reached into his pocket to grab hold of it and answered the call. "Hello?" he greeted. "Hey there, Yugi. This is Ruby calling. Was the trip alright for you?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Got here alright and the room is great. I appreciate all that you're doing for me, Ruby." The other chuckled over the line. "It's not a problem, Yugi. Enjoy yourself and please come by my office and tell me how your trip went." Ruby spoke before the line went dead and Yugi smiled. "I will, Ruby." he murmured softly to himself before closing his cell and got up to unpack his bags.

0

As night fell, Yugi decided to take a look around and see what Pleasure Island had to offer for him. He left the hotel, making sure his card key and wallet was tucked safely away in his pocket before he headed out and called the chauffeur that gave him a ride to Pleasure Island. He smiled as he looked at the scenery around him before coming across an interesting looking nightclub. "Hmm, Adventurer's Club? Sounds interesting." he said to himself before walking inside after showing the bouncer his ID, being quite short for his age and therefore could be easily mistaken for a kid. He looked around the club and relaxed in the calming atmosphere and headed over to the bar to get himself a light drink. What he didn't notice was a figure watching him from the door. He smirked a little as he made his way over to Yugi. "Well hello there. I recall seeing you pull up into the hotel earlier today." he whispered, making Yugi jump.

"Oh! Who are you?" Yugi questioned as he turned, shocked by the similarity the two had. "I'm just a lonely somebody looking for company. Mind if I join you?" he asked, looking down to Yugi and he nodded. "Sure, go right ahead." Yugi replied and the man sat down beside him. "So, what's a cute little guy like you doing here?" the man asked. "Oh, I'm just here on vacation. My boss believed I needed it for working so hard back at the company in Japan." Yugi answered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hmm, I see. Well I'm he wouldn't want you to be bogged down with too much work. I remember how it was for me way back when. Worked day in and day out, doing nothing but the same thing every time." he murmured. "Oh, and before I forget since you look trustworthy enough, my name is Yami."

"Yugi Motou. Pleasure to meet you, Yami."

Yami smiled. "Same here." He then stood and looked down to him. "Want to grab something to eat? It getting late and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be out here for too long. This is just a taste of the nightlife but there's so much else you can do here and I'll be willing to show you if you like. You've been the best company I had for a while even though we've just met." Yami spoke. Yugi smiled and nodded. "I kinda don't mind that idea." Yugi replied as he finished his drink and paid for it before hopping off the bar stool. "Let's go." Yami smiled and nodded as he stood and the two left. As they walked, Yami showed Yugi various places that Pleasure Island had to offer before they stopped before the Raglan Road Irish pub and restaurant. The waiter led them over to a table before serving Yugi some water. Yugi glanced at the menu before making his choice and looked up to Yami. "Are you gonna get anything, Yami?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. I wanted to treat you to a nice place to dine and this was one of my favorites." Yami said, smiling softly. "So, even though you just came in today, how are you enjoying it?"

"I love it here. I'm going to miss it when I go back home when the week's over." he murmured and Yami frowned. "So soon? I'm gonna miss you but you do have a life back home and a job. No need for me to keep you here." he murmured. "Yami, don't say things like that. If you have the money, you can drop by my home in Domino. It's a fairly small town so it won't be hard to find my game shop." Yami frowned at the proclamation. "Yeah, I would love to...if I had the opportunity." he murmured as Yugi ordered himself a Fada Burger with his chosen drink when the waiter came back over. Yami smiled a little as he watched him, answering questions when he was asked and shared some of the things he had seen here in Florida. When his food came, Yugi ate while Yami looked to others that were eating there as well until Yugi was done and looked to Yami.

"You sure you're not hungry?" he asked and Yami nodded. "I'm good. I've already eaten." Yami said before he stood and held a hand out to him. "Shall we go and explore some more before heading back to your hotel?" he asked. Yugi nodded, smiling softly as he took Yami's hand and they both left out the restaurant and explored more of the Pleasure Island strip. As it was getting close to midnight, Yugi went to call the chauffeur that was to take him back. "Do you want to come along with me?" he asked as he looked up to Yami. "No. Actually I need to be getting home myself. See you tomorrow possibly?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "Of course. You were great company and showed me a bunch of places here so far." he said and Yami smiled. "Glad I was." The car came around and Yugi climbed inside before he was gone. Yami watched him go before he started walking off, no one seeing his departure.

0

The next day, Yugi got himself a quick shower and got dressed before he headed out again, Yami waiting outside the hotel for him. "Hey there, Yugi." he greeted and Yugi smiled as he walked over to him. "Hey Yami. You're here pretty early." Yami chuckled and nodded. "I am but today is actually a special day." he said, bringing out a red rose and handed it to Yugi. "Here you are." Yugi gasped at the gesture before taking the rose. "Thanks, Yami. But what's the occasion?"

"Something special, I assure you." he said as he took Yugi's hand and the two walked off. They explored more of Pleasure Island until they came across a street party and Yugi smiled as he looked up to Yami. "Can we go?" he asked. "Of course. Anything for you." Yami replied as they went to enjoy themselves at the street party. They spent the majority of the day enjoying the festivities, Yami the happiest since it has been decades since he had this much fun on his birthday, much less with someone like Yugi. As the party ended and people started to disperse, Yami looked back to Yugi. "I really enjoyed today, Yugi. Thanks so much." Yami said. "No problem. I enjoyed myself too." Yugi added. They made their way back to the hotel and Yami held Yugi back, smiling down to him. "Don't forget me when you leave, Yugi." Yami whispered as he looked down to him.

"I won't Yami. You are a really great guy and gave me a warm greeting which you don't see often." Yami chuckled and nodded. "True. Don't I know it? But seriously, Yugi. This was a great day and I thank you so much for spending it with me. People prior to you that I've met were never this nice." he whispered as he leaned down, placing a soft kiss upon Yugi's lips, making the other blush when he pulled back. Yami smiled to him before walking off, waving back to him before he was gone. Yugi smiled a little as he watched him leave before heading back in. But the days following, Yugi never saw Yami again and it made him worry. He looked at all the places and even asked around but no one knew of whom he spoke of. This made Yugi wonder. As he was heading back to the hotel, that day being his last before he had to go home later that night did he come across a fortune teller.

"Boy, you have seen a spirit, yes?" she whispered as she looked to him. "A spirit? No, I haven't." Yugi replied. "Ah, but you have and made him happy you did. He was so sad, walking around here with no one to talk to and when he found someone, it wasn't as if they paid him no mind. Especially on his birthday, you made him most happy then." she continued and Yugi actually wondered if she was speaking about Yami. "But...if you're talking about who I think you are...how can all that we did be possible?" he questioned.

"Because he was earthbound. His life ended abruptly on his birthday and he just wanted to spend his birthday on a happier note cause it never happened when he was alive. And you did it and he was able to pass on. If you don't believe he still, here." she said, pushing a news clip over to Yugi. Yugi slowly walked over to the table and picked up the clip, reading it.

_A Tragic Incident_

_21 year-old Yami Night, born March 18, was identified as he was caught in an accident involving a drunk driver and an industrial truck. He didn't survive the trip to the hospital and died on the very same day of his birth. Only few mourned the death of this proud figure that was at the top of his game but had no family to share this glory with._

Yugi gasped, dropping the clip before looking back up, seeing the woman at the booth was gone as well._ 'Yami was really a spirit...but he felt so real...'_ he thought, touching his lips lightly as he remembered the kiss they shared on that very day. He then smiled. "That's why it was special. We hit it off so well that he wanted to spend his birthday with someone he could trust and possibly even love. Too bad he's not really here." he murmured before picking up the clip and tucked it into his pocket. "But I won't forget you, Yami. At least I made your birthday truly special after suffering such an accident." he whispered as he headed back to the hotel to pack and leave, the rose still sitting on the table and glowing with an inner light.

_Thank you, Yugi. You truly were kind to a weary spirit..._

0

Zypher: Well, an interesting path to go for once [and I think this is my first main character death, holy crap!] but it just came to me and begged to be written with this kind of ending. Of course, listening to sad music didn't help me during the end -breaks out tissues- But anywho, hope you all enjoyed and wish Yami a happy birthday.


	18. Yugi's Birthday: 2010

Summary: Yugi was too shy to ask and Yami was playing dumb over his feelings. Bakura decided it was time to step in and get the two together his own way.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh in any way, shape or form although I wish I did like every other crazy fan :3

0

Tied Up

0

It was another day and Yugi was bored out of his mind as he sat in the game shop, taking over the shift for that day while his grandfather was out of town. He knew for a fact his birthday was gradually growing closer and knew his friends are probably planning something big like always. But in truth, the thing he really wanted was to tell his love interest how much he loved him but knew that day would never happen. Yugi sighed as his forehead met with the glass counter with a small thud just as the bell over the game shop door rung with the presence of a customer. Ryou blinked as he looked to Yugi before walking over to the counter.

"Uh, Yugi?"

"Huh?" he squeaked as he lifted his head before seeing it was only Ryou and sighed. "Sorry, Ryou. I've been out of it all day." he said and Ryou nodded. "Take it you're worrying about your birthday coming up." he questioned and Yugi nodded, causing Ryou to chuckle. "I know Jou and Tristan can be a handful around that time. I'll see about saving you from them before they get to you." he said and Yugi smiled. "Thanks, Ryou. I'm gonna need it." he said, glad for one problem out of the way but now on his mind was the other problem that he kept to himself ever since getting out of high school. During those few years, his friends somehow manage to get along with the popular kids of the school. Surprisingly their group meshed pretty well and still kept in contact even after high school was and over with. His problem, of course, was the fact he harbored some intense feelings for Yami, one sought after boy in the whole school. With such a reputation, he decided to keep those feelings bottled up and never mentioned it to him ever.

The only person to really find out about his shy tactic was Ryou for he was a victim of it once before but eventually willed up the courage to tell his secret feelings to Bakura. And that ended up being a total make out session right in the middle of the hallway where they confessed but was soon pulled apart by a teacher. And not long after, Bakura was suspended from school for punching said teacher. That's when they learned to never try and stop him from indulging in something he likes cause he would react violently.

"Well, I best leave you be. Bakura will come looking for me soon if I don't get over to his place pronto." he said and Yugi nodded as he watched Ryou leave. Before he could step out the door however, he called out to him. "Hey, Ryou. Wait a second." he called as he hopped of the stool and walked over to him. Ryou turned back to him, a questioning gaze looking down to him. "Yes, Yugi?"

"How'd you do it?" he asked.

"How'd I do what?"

"Admit your feelings to Bakura. I cannot, for the life of me, chalk up the courage to tell Yami how I feel about him." Yugi said with a sigh and Ryou chuckled. "It'll take some time. I was just as bad as you and couldn't admit how I felt for Bakura. Of course, I knew he felt the same and was probably waiting for me to make the first move so eventually, that courage came to me and I got to telling him. Of course the make out session was probably not necessary at that very moment but it was pleasant."

Yugi laughed at this and nodded before letting Ryou go and spent the rest of the day with the few customers coming in to wonder how he was going to finally tell Yami how he felt.

0

At Yami's place, he was under the same interrogation by his friends about Yugi. "So tell me, Yami. Exactly how long are you gonna play dumb about your feelings?" Bakura questioned as he looked to the other. "As long as I damn well please. Yugi probably doesn't even feel that way about me."

"Bullshit! Ryou told me about his troubles and he's just the same as you except he's playing shy. Tell him and you might be surprised of the result. Hell, I was plenty surprised when my little angel told me and I couldn't be happier." Bakura said and Seto gave a laugh. "And that happiness also caused you to get suspended cause you were too eager to make up for lost time in the middle of the hallway." he spoke but Bakura could only smirk. "All the more time to spend with my little angel and not worry about schoolwork. Works for me."

Seto sighed before clapping a hand across his forehead. "How did I ever let you rope me into being your friends?" he muttered and Yami smirked. "Because a puppy that hated you was calling you to be his master and that wasn't gonna work unless you had ties to someone that he didn't hate as much." Yami pointed out and Seto growled. "Don't rub it in. Besides this visit is about you, not us." he said as he looked back to Yami. "I know that but I told you already, I'm not going to tell him. He probably moved on by now." Yami said and Bakura tsked. "Oh ye of little faith, you just don't know. Anyways, we're going to make you tell him one way or another. And his birthday is coming up. That would be a nice little gift to give him, don't you think?"

Yami shook his head defiantly. "I'm not going."

"Oh, we're gonna make you go, Yami. One way or another."

0

The days went by and soon, Yugi's birthday was upon them. Like he promised, Ryou got him out of the house before the bomb that was Jou and Tristan arrived. "Thanks for getting me out of there before Jou and Tristan got to the game shop." he said and Ryou chuckled. "No problem. I know how they can get when a birthday is afoot. I don't even want to recap what happened when my birthday came along." Ryou said as he sighed. Yugi nodded as he remembered that day. Things went perfectly fine even though the two knuckleheads were in charge of the party but then things started to get out of hand and they were told to never command anymore parties but did they listen? Not in the slightest.

So with Ryou and Yugi, the pair took a quiet walk through the park and a quick lunch at a calm diner before Ryou decided it would be safe to bring Yugi back to the game shop. When they got back, however, they were surprised at what was waiting for them. While it wasn't a huge birthday party like Yugi feared from the fearsome twosome, he definitely wasn't expecting these turn of events. "Um, Bakura, why do you have Yami tied up and sitting in the middle of the game shop where everyone can see?" Ryou questioned.

"Because this lazy fool needs to admit some secrets and I told him one way or another, I was gonna make him spill. He tried to run and of all the people he should never try that with, one of them is me." Bakura said with a smirk as he slapped the back of Yami's head. "Now Yami, don't you have something to say to the birthday boy?" he questioned but Yami kept his lips sealed. "Bakura, just let him go. I'm sure it's nothing important." Yugi said as he looked to the other teen, hoping but knew it was just wishful thinking. Yami looked up to see the expression that flitted across Yugi's face for the brief moment and frowned.

"Actually, Yugi. I do have something to say." he murmured before glaring up to Bakura. "You mind?" Bakura chuckled and nodded as he took out a switchblade and cut the ropes before he was fiercely reprimanded by Ryou about keeping weapons on him. Yami stood and moved away from the bickering two and looked down to Yugi. "Well, ever since we met in high school, I've been harboring some feelings for you, Yugi. But the problem was I didn't know how you would take it so I kept my lips sealed about it. But I think this is as good time as any to tell you that I love you. I should've told you sooner." he murmured, rubbing his arm lightly.

Yugi blinked at the confession before smiling brightly as he leapt into Yami's arms. "Oh Yami! You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that! I was playing shy and didn't tell you how I felt either. Mostly because you were so popular and I didn't know how you would take that if I told you such a thing even though we got along so well. I didn't want to mess up our friendship by telling you how I felt." Yugi whispered and Yami chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him. "Well, now we both know how we feel and I hope to carry on this relationship for a good long while." he murmured as he kissed his forehead. "And also, happy birthday, Yugi. Hope you like my present."

"I love it, Yami. Thank you."

Ryou smiled as he watched while Bakura smirked. "About time. Now they can be all happy and shit." he muttered before he was elbowed in the side. "You were the same when we got together so don't complain." Ryou said and Bakura cackled softly before wrapping an arm around Ryou. "Well, enough of this. Let's get going and leave these two lovebirds to their fun." he said as the two walked over to the door and would've left if Jou and Tristan didn't come barging in with party things.

"Let's get this birthday party started!"

"You two were laid off from taking over birthday parties!" Yugi yelped.

"Nonsense! Nothing bad will happen this time!"

"Like we'll believe you!"

"Trust us!"

And after that, it was no contest to see who won that argument and the party was underway with nothing bad happening yet.

0

Zypher: And there you have it, Yugi's little birthday chapter. Short and sweet. Wish him happy birthday and give him lots of love today. Now I'm off to write another chapter after I squeeze out the lemon that I have for my other series story. Ja ne.


	19. Ryou's Birthday: 2010

Summary: Bakura is moody on Ryou's birthday because of the fact he can't remember his own. So to avoid any displaced aggression, Ryou comes up with an idea to make his yami and lover happy.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or else I would be animating the series itself.

0

Sharing is a Gift Itself

0

It was a week before when Ryou realized that something seemed to be wrong with his lover. He seemed a little more angry than usual which wasn't anything new but he didn't like the idea of his lover pissed about anything. So eventually, he encountered Bakura. "Hey, Bakura...is something wrong?" he asked softly. Bakura looked to him. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong at all." he mumbled although the reply was soft. With that answer, he dropped it for the time being. He confronted Diamond over the matter later that night.

"I just don't know what's wrong with him. He seems so angry and it's only a week before my birthday. He's usually a little happy when it comes since it gives him a reason to shower me with whatever gifts he can get that isn't snagged and hid in his pockets with the tag still attached to it." Ryou said as he sat on Diamond's bed while she worked on something of her own. "I don't know what it could be either but something tells me that whatever it is was hinted in what you just said." she spoke, finishing up the last of her papers before filing them away.

"What do you mean?"

She turned to him and smiled a bit. "Think about it. He was a tomb robber from 3000 years ago. After being sealed inside the Sennen Ring, his memories were wiped. After everything we've been through, it makes you wonder what things of the past he wishes to remember." she explained and Ryou pondered over the thought and what he just explained to Diamond beforehand. After a while, he was clued in and gasped. "His birthday! He doesn't remember his birthday! But why would he get angry over mine? He's always happy when it comes around..."

"He probably didn't want you knowing that he wasn't happy that he can't remember his own when he wants to celebrate your birthday with you." she inquired.

Ryou sighed as he fell back onto her bed. "Then what can I do? I don't like the idea that he isn't happy every time the week before my birthday comes along." he murmured.

"Yeah...especially with the risk of displaced aggression. You know how he is when he gets angry enough."

Ryou shuddered and shook his head. "Don't remind me." he murmured before sitting up. "I'll plan something to make it up to him soon. I best go ahead and get to bed. Boss wants me to come in early tomorrow." Diamond nodded as she stood from her seat and ruffled her sibling's hair. "Alright. Sleep tight, Ryou." she said as the other left the room.

0

The next couple of days Ryou spent planning. He thought about what he could do for his lover and came up with the best idea that should ease his lover's mind. So with that thought in mind, he told Diamond he was heading out and went to the store he needed to go to. Bakura watched from his window and wondered just what his lover was up to. _'Did he figure me out?'_ he thought before shaking his head. "Damn it...I was hoping he wouldn't figure me out so easily. He shouldn't have to worry about me and my lack of a birthday. This is his moment." he murmured before he decided to rest and cool his head a little.

Ryou thanked his lucky stars that Bakura was still sleeping when he came back. Diamond was in the kitchen making dinner and Crimson was engrossed in whatever show he was watching. Crimson looked over to Ryou as he came in and smirked. "What are you planning, little guy?" he questioned as he looked at the bags in his hands. Ryou jumped a bit before turning to Crimson. "Well...I noticed that something seemed off with Bakura lately. Diamond hinted me off to something important and I feel like a fool for not recognizing it before." Ryou murmured. Crimson chuckled softly and nodded.

"Fine by me then. Don't disappoint now." he said and Ryou nodded before he went upstairs to hide the thing he brought.

0

Soon, after a few more days and Ryou making the final touches to his plan, his birthday had arrived and Diamond shooed him out of the house. Ryou chuckled before he went to talk a walk, knowing that Diamond and the others would be working on his party right now. Diamond clapped before looking to Bakura and Crimson. "Can I trust you two to set up while I make the cake?" she asked. The two yamis nodded and she nodded back to them before making her way into the kitchen. When she was gone, Crimson went to get everything they needed which is all the serving bowls out and set up the living room. "So, are you gonna be alright, Bakura?"

"Yeah, of course I'm gonna be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Shut the fuck up, Crimson!" he growled as he went to move the table and chairs out of the way. Crimson laughed as he went to help. After finishing the batter, she placed the pan into the preheated oven before grabbing the chips and drinks before coming into the living room. "What's all the yelling about?" she questioned as she looked to the two. "Nothing!" Bakura grumbled as he grabbed the chips and went to pour them into the bowls. She tsked before placing the drinks on the table.

After an hour or so, the others started arriving and a couple minutes after the whole gang was there did Ryou returned to a eager happy birthday from the group and the party getting underway while Diamond went to take care of the cake. Ryou watched Bakura closely, seeing him doing his usual routine of standing in a corner and not socializing with everyone. Ryou sighed as he moved over to his yami and Bakura turned his gaze to him. "What's wrong, Bakura?" he asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong. Go enjoy your party." he murmured.

"No, not without you, this is your party too." Ryou said as he took Bakura's hand and the other looked at him incredulously. "What?" Ryou smiled and nodded as he brought him out from the corner. "Yeah. You looked so angry and I never asked why. Diamond hinted me onto it and I realized, you must hate that you don't remember your own birthday and feel like you're left out every time we celebrate one of ours. Why didn't you tell me?" Ryou questioned. Bakura sighed as he looked away.

"You know I hate burdening you with my problems, Ryou. So what, I don't remember my birthday. Big fucking whoop." he muttered and Ryou hit his arm lightly. "And now you made me feel bad. So from this day on, my gift to you is that we'll share my birthday. You are my other half after all." he said. Bakura cracked a smile at the news and hugged Ryou. "Thanks, yadonushi." he whispered and Crimson laughed. "Aww, how sweet." he said from his seat.

"Shut the fuck up, Crimson, or you're gonna get something unsavory for a present next year!"

Diamond came in with the cake and pouted. "Hey, enough out of you two. I don't need a fight in the house. Now come over here and blow out your candles you two so we can get some cake." she said and Ryou laughed softly before bringing Bakura over with him as Diamond set the cake down on the empty spot on the table and lit each of the candles. After that day, Bakura couldn't be any more happier than the usual for Ryou's gift for him for a birthday that he never had until that day.

Later that night, Ryou presented his other gift to Bakura, making him even happier than ever which pleased the young hikari very much to see his yami happy.

0

Zypher: Darn, I wanted to clean this up more but shows how well I can't keep time management for these fics. This was supposed to be a drabble anyway but it ended up being a chapter. -pout- Oh well, as long as everyone enjoys, that's what I'm aiming for. And also, two bits of news. One, I have a poll going on for this year's Halloween fic so if you all can vote for me, that would be helpful even though one is getting the majority vote but anything can change within a month so we'll see and two, I might be migrating over to AFF so if you love my stuff and want to keep up with me, you can find me there. Now that this is over with, time to do some major overhauling to my new stomping grounds. See ya soon. -walks off-


End file.
